Eyes Wide Shut
by BrightAsNight
Summary: And when the past comes biting you over again... SHANDY/SLASH/MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Eyes Wide Shut

**Chapter: **1/15

**Pairing: **Randy Orton/Sheamus

**Summary: **Randy Orton had everything he asked for. Money, the looks, the knowledge, everything. The fact that he was only 18 years old didn't matter. But after a certain incident, he forces himself to move on to a life he thought he'd never experience. SHANDY/SLASH/MPreg.

**Rating: **M for violence, language, and sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

Stephen cursed, slamming his hand on the alarm which screamed his head off. It beeped a few times before the sound drowned out and a crack was heard, making Stephen realize that he had broken the alarm. Again. He groaned, opening only one of his eyes and peeking at the shattered alarm. He groaned again when he realized that he wasn't able to check the time and he would have to get up and search for his phone for it.

After half an hour of tossing on the bed and realizing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he dragged his lazy body off the bed to the bathroom and did his deed, before taking a shower. He strutted down the stairs wearing only a pair of boxers. The usual smell of coffee reached his nose when he entered the kitchen. He jogged to his mom and pecked her cheek, greeting her a good morning before filling a glass of water to have a drink before he gulped down the coffee.

His mum seemed happy today, her face was glowing and she had a smile on her face which was rarely seen after his dad had passed away. What made her happy was a mystery, until Stephen opened his mouth to ask about it.

"What's going on?" his tone was wary. His mum glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to making pancakes.

"Well I've been meaning to say this sooner, but you and I both know that we didn't have time for each other," she said, her voice strained a bit. What she said was true. After Stephen's dad had died, his mum had taken up the job of earning money to support him and her. She was a cashier at Walmart, but the salary was only enough to pay the bills. So she had to work in the town's hospital at night four days a week. So when Stephen was at home, she wasn't and when she was, Stephen had either Basketball practices or work. It was only times like this that Stephen would actually meet her.

Suddenly, Stephen felt afraid. As soon as those words escaped from her lips a dread settled in the pitch of his stomach. Normally, a single mother would only start a conversation off like that with a teenager was to announce that she was seeing someone. But this wasn't a situation like that, right? It had only been a year since dad died, how could she move on so fast like that? Stephen struggled to control the rising anger. One of his weaknesses was jumping into conclusions without thinking properly. He pursed his lips in a tight line and waited for his mum to finish the talking.

She hurriedly turned the oven off and turned to face Stephen, placing her hands on the counter and resting her back against it. Her green eyes ran over Stephen's nearly naked body. She was used to see Stephen like this. At first it annoyed her and she had told him to not to go off wondering wearing only boxers, but it wasn't Stephen who had listened to her. Sometimes, Stephen was as stubborn as his father. That ginger hair was one of those reminders of his father and she was half glad that Stephen got her green eyes except of hazel browns. That would have been a lot to handle if he looked just like his father.

"You've grown up," she finally stated.

"Yeah. Would've been happier if you were there for me," Stephen didn't meant to be rude, but it was the truth. He hardly saw his mother and sometimes it was only a several times in a month he actually got to see her. He regretted saying that when he saw the hurt look in her eyes but he couldn't take those words back in.

"You know why I couldn't," she sighed. "I have to support both of us. Do you know how happy I am because you decided to work in that café? At least I'm relieved of your personal expenses. But after the end of this month, I will get to spend time with you more."

"Andy why is that?"

"Because, I noticed that we have two extra bedrooms. One I left out for Jeff since he practically lives here. The other one, I decided to rent. So I advertised on the newspaper. And surprisingly, someone answered it."

Somehow, Stephen felt uneasy. He didn't know if he liked the idea or not, but he had to agree that it was a way of earning extra money. "So who is this 'someone'?"

She hesitated a bit before saying, "his name is Randy Orton. He's….the same age as you. He will be attending your school." Stephen knew that when his mom hesitated in middle sentence it wasn't about that man's age she was going to say. But he didn't push her asking about it and waited her to finish. And 'Orton' seemed to click something in his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp what exactly it was. "He seems to be a good boy. Very polite. I think you'd be good friends."

Stephen snorted. "How can you say we'll be friends when you and I haven't even met him, Ma?"

She beamed at this. "Actually, you haven't met him. I already did."

"Huh?"

"He arrived late last night, and I think he's still asleep. But you'll be able to see him before you go to school."

Just as she finished talking, someone cleared his throat. It wasn't Stephen. So that meant it was someone else. Stephen turned to the direction where the sound came and blinked. Steel grey eyes were looking at him blankly, before they shifted to meet his mother's. A smile curved his lips as the man greeted her like they have been friends for a long time. He pulled away from the door frame and entered the kitchen, mumbling thanks when his mother handed him a coffee. The first thing Stephen realized was, the boy had looks to kill for.

He looked to be the same height as Stephen, but he was leaner, but he couldn't say it properly because he was wearing an oversized sweater with perfectly tanned skin. Not that Stephen was ugly. He was pale no matter how much he was exposed to the sun, getting a tan seemed impossible to his skin. He body was more built, muscle-y even as a result of practices and once in a while visits to the town's gym. To say truly, he looked like a giant zombie carrot but that didn't stop the girls at school swooning over him. When he looked at Randy, it seemed nothing.

A threat was hanging in the air. What if he lost his popularity to Randy? What if suddenly the girls and guys try to hang out with him ditching Stephen? It was more than possible. But nothing happened still. He would wait and see. Again he met those piercing eyes. They seemed blank like before, empty. They seemed to hide something that was unspoken.

"Stephen, this is-"his mom started.

"I know," he simply said before leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He saw Randy raising a brow. "I mean who else this would be?" he nonchalantly played it off. Then his eyes traveled down and lingered on the spot where Randy was resting his palm. On his stomach. His mother noticed.

"You told him?" for the first time Randy spoke out loud, his voice deep but soft, tone wary.

"Um, I was waiting to ask you if it's okay…"

"Tell me what?" Stephen gave a curious look to them. They both glanced at him briefly before going back to talk like they hadn't even heard his question.

"It's okay, Mrs. Farrelly. It's not like I can hide it forever," Randy gave a soft smile which looked to be a forced one. Curiosity was bouncing off the hinges as Stephen gave Randy a calculated look. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment the room held a pin drop silence. Stephen's breath hitched as he stared openmouthed at Randy, like he wasn't human. Then he closed his mouth after realizing that he must be looking like an idiot, but the cloud which had appeared inside his head hadn't disappeared. He didn't mean to snap.

"What do you mean, you're pregnant? You're a MAN for god's sake. How is that even possible?" Stephen stood and thrust his hands towards Randy.

"Stephen! Sit down," his mum said sternly and sent him the 'mom look'. Normally she was like a bunny but when she got her 'Mum Role' on, she could be as scary as you could imagine. And like every other teenager, Stephen obeyed her and sat down, but not after sending a growl towards Randy who was gripping the coffee mug tightly and biting his lip. Stephen noticed how he was struggling not to let the hurt look on his face show. Deep down he felt a tug inside his chest at the man who was in front of him.

"Don't talk to Randy like that. He's a guest. And these days certain men can get pregnant too. You should have known that better than me," his mother said sharply, placing her hands on her hips. Then she turned to Randy. "I'm sorry, honey. He tends to act stupid sometimes without thinking."

That earned her another small smile and a nod. "It's fine, really. He's just new to this, that's all."

"Hey, will you two stop talking like I'm not here," Stephen scowled, trying to get his mum's attention. This male pregnancy was really freaking him out but he had one relief in his head. Randy wasn't the person to go for girls. That saved him from losing his place at school. He didn't even care how selfish and self-conceited he sounded at the time.

"Excuse me," suddenly Randy clasped a hand over his mouth and hurried out of the room. Stephen grimaced, staring after him.

"Stephen," he looked back to his mum. "Do not kill him while I'm away."

"While you're away?"

"Um, yeah I haven't told you about it. Um, Aunt Loretta is sick. She asked if I can come there and help her with work. I couldn't say no because she was there with me when I needed her."

"Okay," Stephen said coldly before standing up and leaving the room without another word. Mum had other priorities more important than him. Well, he did too. It was when a cold wind brushed past him that he remembered that he was only wearing boxers. God, he has been there in the kitchen with a stranger with only his boxers on. His face colored slightly.

He dressed quickly as it was almost time for Jeff to arrive at his house. Jeff Hardy was his best friend since three years ago, nothing had been able to separate them. Jeff was weird. He liked art. He was this fun guy you'll never get tired of even after hours of talking about the same topic. His hair was blonde, originally at least. As much as he liked art, he loved dying his hair to different colors every once in a while.

Stephen was the only one who knew his real hair color and the color of his eyes apart from his family. And also…. Jeff was gay. He liked boys. Just like Randy. But hopefully he wouldn't get knocked out like Randy Orton. Stephen trudged down the stairs just as Jeff opened the front door. His lips instinctively curved to a beam when Jeff spotted Stephen. They bumped their fists and shoulders in greeting and said good bye to Stephen's mum, jogging out of the house. Stephen spotted a brand new Chevrolet Camaro parked on his drive way.

Jeff wolf whistled. "You didn't tell me you bought a car."

"Nah, man it's not mine." Stephen scoffed.

"Then why the hell it's parked in _your_ drive way?" Jeff jabbed a finger to Stephen's chest while asking.

"It's uh, it's Randy's."

"Um…"

"A _guest_ at our house. Mum decided to rent the extra bedroom we had, apart from the one that is for you. Apparently, he was rich enough to buy an expensive car but not a house to himself?"

"Oh." Jeff was silent for a second. "Is he hot?" a wide grin spread across his face.

"Jeffy…" Stephen whined. Not that talk again.

"Tell me," Jeff whined, grabbing on to Stephen's hand and pouting like a puppy. Like always, Stephen gave in.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then I'mma get his ass soon," Jeff narrowed his eyes playfully and licked his lips.

"I don't think you will, kiddo," Stephen grinned, making Jeff confuse.

"Why?"

"You'll see soon."

They passed a black SUV parked at the corner of the street. Its windows were black so Stephen couldn't see who was inside it, but he could hear a group of men laughing loudly from the inside. Stephen never suspected about it, but he did felt someone stare at him. He turned to look at the SUV one last time before Jeff captured his attention with school's latest gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for your amazing reviews!**

**Chapter – 2**

Cutting off the engine Randy got out of the car, pulling the hoodie over his head. The shades shielded his eyes from the scorching sun. Shifting the bag further up his shoulder to stop it from slipping off, Randy walked into the cream colored building. The eyes that followed his every footstep made him uncomfortable. About a year ago, he didn't have any problem handling being the middle of attention. But now, he hated it. This year, he would not participate in any event or sports, speak out in the class or make jokes. That's how he planned it with the principal.

One thing good in being rich was that you could do anything you want. Well, most of the things you want to. An understanding principal and a staff was one of the few comforts Randy had. The fact that his father knew the principal was an extra credit. They were most likely thinking 'should I classify him under hot or not', 'rich or poor', 'possible friend or another stranger', 'a jock or a nerd'. His throat became dry as Randy felt people scrutinize him with their beady eyes. He swallowed only to find forming bile blocked him from the action.

Rubbing his sweaty palms together Randy chanted 'look away' to himself in his head, pulling the shades off. He entered the principal's office after knocking and receiving permission. Previously in another school, he had only entered the office multiple times after getting into trouble. But this time he was entering to let the principal know that he was starting school today. He was greeted by the bald, short over-weight man.

As he sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair listening to 'you-must-know-these before-you-start-school' lecture all he could think about was what the students would say when they notice that he was a pregnant 'man'.

"Is that clear, Randy?"

He cleared his throat and gave a hoarse 'yes' to the man, maintaining to remain cool while inside he was feeling like shitting himself. He hadn't been listening to a word this man said. Why would he feel this way when he was a god in his previous school? Maybe it was that bad vibe which was coming from the ones who stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned to stare at Randy. Shaking his head he moved his eyes to look at the principal. When he didn't find the old man in his seat he looked around to see him talking to another brown haired, fairly young teacher with twinkling blue eyes.

"Mr. Orton," he gave a nod to him and stretched his hand, smiling warmly. "I'm Brad Tanner. I'm your English teacher for the year. Welcome to Crytec Falls."

Randy shook his hand briefly and let it fall to his side, the other holding the strap of his bag. Mr. Henderson (the principal) shooed him away after handing him his schedule and another paper with a list of the scheduled events of the year-which he by no means would participate. He followed Mr. Tanner to his first period English classroom and waited until he wrote something on a paper. A pass to use the bathroom whenever he wanted. Randy felt his cheeks redden a bit and looked at Mr. Tanner just in time to see him opening his mouth to introduce Randy.

Randy quickly blocked his view and pleaded with his eyes, hoping that the teacher would get the message. He let out a chuckle and gestured toward the class silently permitting that he could go and sit. Sighing gratefully he turned to search for an empty seat. Trying to ignore the looks of awe, surprise and even the horny looks from girls he made his way to the back of the class where he spotted an empty seat. To the right of his seat was another one, but it wasn't empty.

The guy who was sitting on it was one giant fella. The table and chair looked like they had magically shrunk. His blonde hair was cut like it was chopped off and his figure was overly muscled, bulky even. Familiar grey eyes were staring- no, glaring back at him with hate. Whoa. What was his problem? Randy averted his gaze from the giant boy and took the vacant seat beside him, readying for the lesson.

But not a word in the lesson went to his head. For one thing, he had already learnt the lesson from his previous school-The Newton High Academy-and the second thing was the glares he received from the blonde boy from time to time. What Randy did to earn them; no idea. Only Randy's eyes were on the teacher, his mind was wondering how that boy had gotten that scar that run from behind his ear to the nape of his neck. What were most shocking were his eyes; grey as mentioned before but the familiar-ness that was waving off them was putting Randy at unease.

They were a lighter grey than his own, almost white if it wasn't for the dark grey ring that circled the orbs. Randy knew they recognized him, but he couldn't quite grasp when or where he had seen the boy. It was when people started getting up from their seats Randy noticed the bell had rung. He stood up, only to be tripped forward as the blonde boy shouldered past him and rushed to the door. He gave one hateful look at Randy before leaving the room. Gritting his teeth, Randy bagged his things and hurried to the door, waving at the teacher who greeted him good-bye.

He didn't meet that boy again until lunch. He wondered where Stephen was. He hadn't seen that pale boy since that awkward encounter in the morning. He wasn't trying to make friends with him but at least it was good to know someone at the school. He slowly made his way to a big, willowy tree that had a round bench surrounding the tree trunk. He sat down on the cool shaded bench and took out the apple he had picked up from the fruit bowl on the dining table. He had to eat something to keep him and his…baby nourished. Instinctively, he placed a hand on his stomach, which still wasn't showing a bump.

He could only take a few bites. The nausea rolled in his stomach, preventing him from eating much food. Forcing down the bile which rose up in his throat, Randy took another bite, only to spit it out and dump the rest of the apple in the nearest trash can. After sitting back on the bench Randy pulled his hoodie over and took out his phone, typing a quick message to John; his lifelong best friend. The reply was instant. That goof had his phone in his hand 24/7. Even during the class. How he kept his grades straight A's was a miracle.

After a few texts back and forth, Randy sent a bye when he felt a presence nearing him. The boy was practically skipping towards Randy. He had shoulder length black hair with tips dyed dark blue. He looked like a hyper, energy ball, always cheery girl, but that strange feeling that vibe off him made Randy feel like that he could trust him. And to say, Randy didn't trust people easily. Not even his father. And the person who was included under that category was John and his mum, and a certain someone that he was still struggling to forget.

Randy bent his legs and leaned against the tree trunk, watching amusingly as the boy sat next to him with a wide grin on his face. The kitten like nose and big, round doe-like emerald eyes made him look almost adorable. Those eyes reminded him of Stephen; the only difference was that Stephen's eyes were a lot darker, like the green in an oak tree leaf. He felt a tug at his heart, for the second time of the day. The first time was when he first saw the pale, young Stephen with fiery red hair.

"Hiya!" the boy chirped excitedly, bouncing on his seat as he grinned at Randy. The corner of Randy's lips twitched as they threatened to widen to a smile as he gave a nod to the boy. "I am, Jeff," he said, stretching out a fisted hand toward Randy, silently asking him to fist-bump it. Finally Randy smiled, touching Jeff's fist with his own.

"Randy Orton."

Jeff's eyes widened like he recognized Randy. Randy prayed it wasn't because of his father. When Jeff spoke out the next words, he visibly relaxed. "Sooo, are you happen to be _the_ Randy who moved in to Stephen Farrelly's house?"

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. How did he know Stephen? Maybe he was a popular one in the school. People always knew what 'the populars' did. Hell, people had even known when his pet dog Skip had died. But he didn't think Stephen was one of 'the populars'. Well, now that he really think of, it was stupid enough of him to not to think about him like that. He was a handsome man in his eyes like everyone else's. The tall and muscle-y athletic body was enough to draw attention from everyone. "Um, yes."

"Don't worry. Only I know that," Jeff gave Randy a reassuring smile when he saw Randy tensed. "I know Stephen. He's my best friend." Had Stephen told Jeff about his pregnancy too? But by far Jeff hadn't made a move to let Randy know that he knew about the situation. Either he was acting well, or he was genuinely waiting for Randy to speak out. "Boy, you're hot."

The sudden statement threw him off guard but after a few seconds he composed his mind and let out a low chuckle. "So, I've been told."

They both jumped in startlement and whipped around to look at the couple of boys who were guffawing about twenty feet away from them, sitting at a similar bench. One was tall, with brown hair in a military cut his arm around the shoulder of the other raven-haired boy who looked like an inch or too shorter than the first one with a slender figure. His lip ring glistened under the sun all the way to where Randy was sitting. They seemed to be laughing a something funny but they quickly shut up as their leader…that overly-muscled, blonde boy from Randy's English class, cursed at them.

He was holding a phone; it was obvious that he had been on a call. Randy and Jeff stared at the trio for a few seconds in complete silence until Randy spoke hesitantly. "Who's that blonde?"

Jeff kept his eyes on the group as he spoke. "That's Brock Lesnar. The co-captain of our basketball team. You do _not_ want to mess with him. Not even Stephen likes him."

What he meant by the last sentence, Randy had no idea. But he listened closely as Jeff described the others. "The shorty is Phil Brooks. People call him 'Punk' because he actually _is_ a punk. The last one is Wade Barrett. He's one cocky bastard. A man-slut who had slept with half the girls in the school. I don't know if you think of me as a friend but trust me when I say; they are nothing more than trouble."

As if the trio had heard them, all of the instantly turned their heads towards where Jeff and Randy sat. Then they all stood up, making their way to Randy and Jeff. Jeff stiffened, looking around like he was searching for someone; probably Stephen. Randy pulled his bag to his lap and hid his stomach behind it, an instinctive movement to protect the growing child inside him. Normally he would've jumped to his feet and punch the light out of these types of guys but the thing stopping him was his baby.

He means the world to Randy and he wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost him/her for such a stupid act. As the trio neared them Jeff swiftly jumped out of the bench and grabbed Randy's hand tightly. "Let's go," he harshly whispered, tugging Randy's arm. But Randy was late to get up. When he stood, the vultures had reached to their prey.

"What do we have here?" Punk called out, crossing his arms across his chest and giving a wide grin. "A queer," he looked at Jeff and shifted his gaze to Randy. "And a newbie?"

Wade Barret gave an ugly maniac-ish laughter and smirked at Jeff. Brock was glaring heatedly at Randy, who was mirroring a glare back. Who did he think he was? "Hey, who the hell are you?" Punk snapped his fingers in front of Randy's face so close to his eyes that he had to take a step back at their proximity. He was standing too close for his comfortableness.

"Leave him alone!" Jeff yelled, pushing at Punk's chest with all his might. It wasn't Punk who moved an inch. His face reddened in pure rage before he shoved Jeff hard, screaming 'Don't touch me, you faggot!" Making him fall to the ground and land on his butt. Randy quickly tore off his eyes from Brock and crouched to help Jeff to get up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy hissed, helping Jeff to his feet.

"Hey, hey!" Wade moved to the front of Punk and spat. "You don't swear at _us_, boy. You don't know who you're messing with."

"I don't fucking care about who you are," Randy hissed, glaring with so much hate that Wade actually took a step back, accidentally stepping on Punk who was still standing behind him. He let out a yelp and pushed Wade away, sneering at him.

"I asked you a question."

"Randy," Randy said, answering quickly so he could get rid of the annoying shits soon. He hesitated a little before saying his surname. "Orton."

"As in _Bob Orton_?" Punk froze and his eyes widened. That moment Randy knew that Punk knew who exactly he was. "As in, _Orton Shipping Agencies_?"

Randy gave a stiff nod. He saw Brock's eyes narrow to slits and a certain look in them as if Randy's nod had confirmed something that was troubling his mind. He moved his attention to Punk as he whistled. "What are you doing hanging out with a queer like that? You should be with us!"

"Punk," Wade said in a warning tone glancing at Brock who looked like he was immune to everything that was surrounding him. His heated gaze was fixed on Randy only.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I have no intentions to hangout with assholes like you people. Go and fuck someone if you don't have anything to do and leave us alone!" Randy spat, scowling hard at Punk and Wade.

"I dare you to say that again, bitch," Punk said through gritted teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching like they were itching to punch a piece out of Randy's face and he took a step forward. Randy instinctively stepped back, his hands instantly hugging his stomach as fear crept to his veins at the thought of Punk's punch hitting anywhere near his baby. He didn't notice Brock's eyes immediately cast downwards and stop on the stomach which had arms wrapped around it protectively.

"What is going on here?" someone growled from behind Randy. He spun around so fast that he lost his balance and slipped, falling to Stephen's arms. His face turned to a tomato in embarrassment. Damn he must have looked like a damsel in distress. He quickly composed himself and pulled himself away from Stephen's warm body, feeling cold even at the afternoon.

"Nothing, Farrelly. We were just talking with your….friend and this new guy," Wade said, backing away from Stephen's hardened gaze. Punk also looked like he wanted to get out of the place as soon as he can. They seemed to be somewhat afraid of Stephen.

"You okay?" Randy turned to see Stephen asking that from Jeff. Jeff just nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Come on," it was the first time Brock talked since he came along with his lackeys. His voice was amused, even though his eyes held an icy cold look which sent chills down Randy's spine. Randy noticed that Brock's eyes were on his stomach. A tightened his arms making it appear like he was just crossing his arms across his chest. Somehow Randy knew that the man had found out that he was pregnant. And that didn't sit well with him. When Stephen realized what Brock was doing, the movement he made was instinctive.

He stepped in front of Randy, blocking his view from the trio. That was when Brock's eyes met Stephen's. He repeated a 'come on' and turned his back on them, pushing Punk and Barrett to walk first.

"Hey, Lesnar!" Stephen called out. Brock stopped, but didn't turn around. He shifted his head to the side; a gesture that he was listening. "Coach said we have practice tomorrow till six o'clock."

Brock gave a mock salute before heading after his lackeys without saying a word. Randy waited until they were far away from him and let his arms fall to his sides. He looked at Jeff, who was still looking at the ground, slightly pouting. Randy recognized the look. He quickly walked towards Jeff and put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. They are just stupid assheads who seeks desperate attention. You don't take anything they said inside your head, you hear me?" Randy lifted Jeff's chin so he was forced to look at him. The emerald eyes had dimmed to a shade of dull jade.

Jeff just nodded, giving a small smile. Stephen touched his shoulder, where he accidentally brushed his fingers on Randy's hand and received a tingle. He turned Jeff to him and peered at his eyes. "What did they say?"

Jeff shook his head at him. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Jeffy, you say that every time I try to help you. Just let me do, at least once in my life."

"You can't be the price in shining armor in my life Stephen. I've reserved that spot to someone special," suddenly the cheerfulness hit Jeff and he gave a toothy grin. Stephen rolled his eyes and rose to ruffle Jeff's hair but he ducked out and tugged Randy's hand. "Come on, you need to eat something. Your baby needs a lot of food."

Stephen's eyes widened in actual surprise and his mouth hung open. He asked the question before Randy himself. "How did you-"

"Dude," Jeff gave a flat look to Stephen. "My cousin Chris was pregnant. Don't you remember?"

"Um," Stephen searched through his brain for even a hint at what Jeff was saying but he came empty handed. "No."

"Of course not! How could you, when a blonde bitch was begging you to suck her pussy at that time!" Jeff smirked as Stephen blushed. Randy chuckled, watching the exchange of words between the men. He could handle Jeff, he supposed. He let Jeff drag him toward the school building but he had no intention to eat anything.

"You okay?" he looked at Stephen. The Oak leaf colored eyes stared back at him with mild concern. There was that tug in his heart again. Was he seriously talking to him? Shaking his head, Randy answered. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Stephen gave a nod. Back when he spotted Randy with Jeff, the look of clear vulnerability on Randy's face had made an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness in Stephen's mind. What this man was doing to him, Stephen had no idea. Stephen wasn't into men, but he was starting to doubt that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter -3 **

A girl with long flowing locks of shiny blonde hair and a matching pair of pale blue eyes approached Randy. The bell had rung and the school had been over, the need of sleep overwhelmed him. He had been practically jogging towards his car to get out of this hell-hole, when the girl had called out his name. How she knew his name, he had no idea but none-the-less he stopped, groaning mentally while forcing a smile to his lips. The girl hastily walked towards him, with a smile so warm that it could have melt butter.

But it was an act. Randy could see right through her. He had experience over these types of girls. Finally nearing Randy, she stopped a few feet away from him, flicking a stray strand of golden hair from her forehead. Batting her eye lashes, she beamed, her smile sickly sweet. "You're Randy Orton, right?" she asked, earning only a nod from Randy. She put her hands on her hips as she examined Randy's appearance; a long sleeved sweater which was twice his size but fit oh his arms and a simple pair of denim jeans completed with sneakers.

Flipping her shiny hair ever her shoulder, she leaned her upper body towards Randy giving a full view of her cleavage that peeped out of her low cut tank top. Randy kept his eyes on her sapphire eyes, not even sparing a glance at her revealed body parts. "There's a party at my house tonight. You are invited."

"You barely know me," Randy cocked an eyebrow, giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh please, you don't need to _know_ someone to invite them to a party," she rolled her eyes dramatically, lifting a hand in the air. That was _exactly_ what Randy had done a few months ago. And now he ended up like this. "Maybe we can have some fun," her eyes glinted darkly and it wasn't that hard to recognize the meaning underlying her words.

"I'm not free…..um, whatever your name is," Randy said, his tone finalizing the conversation and he turned to walk away. But when she cleared her throat, he stopped short, now mentally punching himself.

"It's Michelle. And I kinda feel like you're trying to escape from me."

"I am," Randy retorted with a shrug. Michelle's jaw dropped open and she stood frozen like that; her mouth open and her hand in the air, making a fool out of herself for a full minute before she composed herself. Randy grinned at her expression and couldn't help but say, "by the way, I'm not into girls." And then he turned around, leaving the girl dumbfounded in the middle of the hall way. There was no more disturbs until he got to his car. He pulled out his sun glasses from his back pocket and put them on, pulling the hoodie over his head.

Leaning against the car, he crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze roaming the entrance of the school building in search of either Jeff or Stephen. He had promised them, or rather Jeff that he would give a ride to home. Stephen hadn't talked to him since Jeff had dragged Randy to the cafeteria. He could still feel Stephen's touch, his fingers on his waist tingling his flesh, even though Randy was wearing a shirt. His mind had been reminding him of Stephen again and again, distracting him from the day's studies. Randy couldn't help feeling that the day was a total waste. If the first day at this school was like this, he couldn't imagine how it was going to be like in the following days.

XXXXXXX

"Dude, wait up!"

Stephen slowed down his walking till Jeff caught up, panting from running. He was still a bit angry with Jeff, at how he talked to him at lunch.

"Dude, why are you so in a hurry?" Jeff breathed hard, placing his palms on his knees and bending forward.

"Because I have work today," Stephen grumbled and started walking faster not even caring if Jeff was following him or not. He was in a bad mood today and he blamed it all on Randy Orton. His coach had given him a hard time since he seemed distracted at his period. Hell, he had been distracted the whole day. Damn Randy had been in his mind, jumping into his every thought.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Jeff jogged past him and blocked Stephen's way, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not," his tone was flat and Jeff knew that he was lying. Jeff narrowed his eyes, searching his brain for anything he had done to make Stephen mad at him. Then his mind caught Randy, and he realized why Stephen was acting so odd toward him. Jeff laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"You mad at me for saying those things when we were with Randy?" he playfully grinned, jabbing Stephen's chest again.

"No," then Stephen saw Jeff's look. He sighed. "Yes. I don't like to be lowered in front of a stranger like him. I'm used to think of myself highly. I don't like to look like loser in front of him."

"Why do you care what he thinks about you?" Jeff asked, a knowing smirk appearing on his face. For the first time, Stephen was speechless. Why did he care what anyone thought about him? Specially, Randy Orton. He was just a knocked-out, spoiled brat.

"I don't care what _he_ thinks about me, Jeff. I just don't like to be labeled as a loser in front of anyone. What made you think I care about what he thinks?" Stephen kept his face smooth.

Jeff snorted. "Maybe it's the way you look at him."

"What do you mean?" Stephen demanded, stepping closer to Jeff trying to intimidate him. Jeff didn't even blink as Stephen glared at him heatedly.

"Dude, you look at him like you want to protect him or something. You had that look when you held him when he was going to fall at the lunch break."

"I did not!"

"Denial. And yes, you did. You had that over-protective-boyfriend look in your eyes and I swear the green in your eyes almost turned emerald when you touched him," Jeff smirked triumphantly, crossing his arms. "I thought you were straight."

"I am!" Stephen scoffed and pushed Jeff out of his way, storming out of the sliding glass doors. He heard Jeff's footfalls and knew he was following him, but he ignored Jeff's callings and continued to the school parking lot. He almost scowled when he spotted Randy leaning against his car. He was perfect. A fine specimen for a perfect human being. Though he was wearing a loose t-shirt, the long sleeves clung to him like a second skin, marveling his muscled biceps. His slender body was bent forward half-way, his long legs stretched out as he stared at the ground. Stephen could tell that he was frowning at something even when Randy was wearing shades.

"I heard you blew off Michelle McCool," he heard Jeff calling out behind him to Randy. Randy straightened out and faced their way, drawing himself up to her height, giving Jeff a genuine smile.

"Gossip travels _way_ faster here than in our school," he chuckled, pulling off his shades. For a second Stephen thought Randy's eyes had flicked away from him to Jeff before he could notice, but then he brushed it off.

"Serves her right," Jeff nodded vehemently. "She's a bitch!"

Randy chuckled again, shaking his head at Jeff, but a loud ringing cut his laughter off mid-way. Mumbling few curses he shoved his hand in his pocket, taking out a sleek black phone. Frowning at the screen when it displayed 'unknown number' he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

When no answer came from the other end his frown deepened. He repeated the greeting again, this time faintly hearing the sound of someone breathing heavily against the speaker. "Who is this? Hello?" for the first time in weeks fear settled in the pitch of his stomach. He didn't understand what was causing it, but he suddenly felt like smashing the phone to the ground. But he didn't of course, he listened closely what was happening at the other end. All he heard was heavy breathings, and then the line went dead. Randy stared at the empty phone screen with wide eyes. The ground was shaking. When he felt like he was going to fall he placed his hand on the car and dug his nails like his life depended on it even though the metal wouldn't budge under his pressure. A hand squeezed his shoulder, making him jump violently. He had momentarily forgotten where he was.

"You okay?" Jeff asked him with a low voice, his face scrunched up, his green eyes dim with worry. The ground stopped shaking. Then Randy realized that it wasn't the ground, but he was the one shaking. It dawned to him that he was still in the school grounds. His eyes met Stephen's for a second but he quickly looked away, not seeing the same look on Jeff's face etched in Stephen's. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. He was glad that Jeff didn't press the issue.

Jeff wanted to know what Randy was not telling him, but he held his grounds. They had just met today and it wasn't right to ask about too personal things from him this early. Biting his bottom lip Jeff turned to Stephen, almost smiling at the worried to death look on Stephen's face. "Stephen, can you drive?"

Without even realizing what he was doing, Stephen nodded, taking the keys which somehow Jeff had managed to find from Randy's pockets. Randy still looked like he was in a daze. Suddenly his face scrunched up, the corners of his mouth twitching downward like he was going to vomit. But he didn't, he managed to swallow the bile which rose up his throat. "Look, uh, I can't come with you guys. I actually have to help Evan with his Science project. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Randy weakly nodded, gently pushing away Jeff's helping hands and sliding to the passenger seat of the car, saving the driver's seat for Stephen. He couldn't register anything in his mind yet. He felt like his head was swimming and a light buzz filled his ears. It was a miracle Stephen didn't protest to be alone with Randy.

All the way to the house Randy and Stephen remained in silence. Stephen glanced at Randy once in a while, every time just seeing the spaced-out look on his face. Just moments ago he had been laughing, and now he was like living dead. Stephen wondered what the call was about, but he didn't dare to ask about it. It was when Stephen lightly tapped Randy's shoulder he snapped out of the trance and noted that they were at the house already. Stephen had to help Randy to get to the house, since he seemed to stumble in his own step.

Despite the nausea he was feeling, Randy felt the tug at his chest again when Stephen snaked an arm around his waist for the second time of the day, pulling Randy against his warm body. The muscles on Stephen's chest twitched when Randy rested a hand on it, steadying himself and letting Stephen help him. They went inside the house and Stephen let Randy pull himself away from him. He watched for a moment until Randy settled down on the couch kicking off his shoes and resting his head on the head rest, closing his eyes. Then Stephen sprinted up the stairs to his room, quickly changing into new clothes. He came downstairs and saw Randy in the same position when he was when Stephen left. He cleared his throat trying to get his attention. He wondered if he had fallen asleep.

Randy didn't open his eyes, but he tilted his head flicked two of his fingers, a silent gesture to tell Stephen that he was listening. "I have to go to work. I'll be back before mum does. Will you be okay until seven o'clock?"

Randy gave a stiff nod. Then he opened his eyes, cerulean orbs landing on Stephen. "You can take my car," he said in a raspy voice and then cleared his throat.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. Was Randy really letting him drive the Camaro? It was a brand, new one, expensive and precious. If he was Randy, he would never even let his mother touch the car. "Are you sur-"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Randy waved a hand in the air weakly closing his eyes again and turning away from Stephen, pulling his legs up and curling to a ball on the couch. Stephen inspected him for a while before shrugging to himself and he left the house unlocked. He started the car, taking off to the café he worked at, once again noticing the black SUV parked at the corner of the street. It was parked at the drive way of an old house where only an old man lived. Never in his life had Stephen seen anyone visiting the old man, let alone someone spending this much time at that house. Ignoring the tight feeling in his chest, Stephen sped up not wanting to get late for work.

XXXXXXX

The house was dark when he arrived. At first he felt nervous, like he was afraid if something had happened to Randy but then he shook off the uneasy feeling. He opened the front door and searched blindly for a switch that he knew was there and flicked it when he found it. He sighed in relief when he noticed that the house wasn't wrecked and nothing seemed wrong. Did he expect it to? Then his gaze landed on Randy who was fast asleep on the couch. A smile stretched his lips instinctively as he examined the pregnant man. He walked closer and sat halted at the other end of the couch, placing the package he brought on the nearby stool.

Randy was lying on his back, one of his arms resting on his abdomen and the other hanging out of the couch. His chest was rising and falling at every slow breath he took. He was dead asleep but then the hand on his stomach shifted upwards taking place on his chest, which resulted the hem of his t-shirt lift up a little, exposing the tantalizing V cut. Tearing his eyes away from the exposed skin, Stephen looked at his face. The little pout he had on his thin lips looked….adorable. What the….. Realizing he was checking a pregnant 'man' out, Stephen shook his head vigorously and lightly tapped on Randy's shoulder.

"Muh..." was out of Randy's mouth and he rolled to his side. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped, jolting upward from his position to a sitting. Stephen placed his hands on Randy's shoulders, a concerned look on his expressions as he tried to calm down the hysterical man. Randy was holding his stomach with both hands, gasping out of his slightly parted lips, his face twisted in a pained look.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just me," Stephen rubbed his shoulders soothingly, muttering those words. It was awkward as hell to him, since he had never been around a pregnant person. He didn't know how to act or what to do around them. After a few minutes Randy's pained look faltered, replaced by a relaxed one. Then his eyes focused on Stephen, who was crouching down to his level, his face inches away from his own. The sudden blush that covered his cheeks showed that he was not comfortable with their proximity. Stephen suppressed a smile. This morning he had acted so furious toward this man but now that they had spent nearly a few hours together Randy didn't seem like a bad person.

He was already starting to like him, keyword being 'starting'.

"I brought you something," he said, handing Randy the package. Randy curiously eyed the pack and slowly took it from Stephen, ripping the wrappers around it. He had an excited look on his face and he like a small kid who was opening his present on Christmas. Stephen couldn't help but grin at his face. When Randy opened the pack though, the excited look disappeared from his face and a confused look planted on his beautiful features. _Beautiful? _Stephen shook his head again, earning a raised brow from Randy. Luckily, he didn't comment on Stephen's actions, instead he asked about the box.

"Ginger Cookies?"

"Uh…. My boss said ginger helps nausea. She recommended me this," Stephen said shrugging, his cheeks coloring a bit. Understanding crossed Randy's face and a slow smile spread across his face lighting up his whole face.

"Why the sudden care?"

"I don't know," Stephen said after a while, his words dripping with honesty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby," Michelle slurred, hanging on to Randy's arm as soon as he stepped into the house. Her breath smelled like mint and whiskey and her breasts were practically falling out of her top. She rubbed against Randy and he growled softly, letting her know that he wasn't comfortable. "I'm glaaaad you came," she cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Randy was in Michelle McCool's house, searching for Stephen. He had been sleeping peacefully in his comfy bed when Jeff had called him in the middle of the night asking for his help.

"_Randy, I'm so, so, so sorry to wake you up," he whispered harshly, like he didn't want anyone who was with him there hear what he was saying. "But can you do me a favor?" _

"_What is it?" Randy mumbled sleepily, his voice muffled by the comforters. _

"_What?"_

"_I said what do you want me to do?" he grumbled, pulling his face out of the pillow turning to lie on his back. _

"_Stephen is at Michelle's house, I think. He's so drunk he can barely hold up the phone when he was talking. He has no way to come home," Jeff paused and then shouted someone who was in the background. "Listen, I can't go there for him. My parents grounded me." He growled out the last part._

"_Why is that?" Randy chuckled softly, stretching out on the bed. _

"_Later," he sighed. "Can you pick up that idiot?" _

_Randy nodded, but then he realized that he was on the phone. "Yeah, okay. Just text me her address._"

And now here he was, getting hit on by girls from step to step. So far he had escaped from everyone he had approached him but Michelle was clinging to his arm like a leech, her grip impossibly strong for a drunken person.

"Michelle, where is Stephen?" he said loudly, the thumping music almost drowning out his voice. He took a deep breath trying to calm the anger that was boiling inside him, but it worsened when he inhaled the smell of alcohol. He had stopped drinking a few months ago, and now the smell was so overwhelming and it kind of made his head spin. The place absolutely reeked of beer and cigar smoke, sweat and the smell of sex.

"Farrelly?" Michelle leaned in closer to Randy, her heels making her a few inches taller than when he had last seen her, as she spoke in a low voice, her voice suddenly slur free and steady. "Upstairs, with a slut." She made a face like she wasn't one herself.

Randy yanked his arm away from her grasp, not caring if she stumbled on her step. Ignoring her calls, she pushed past the people who got in his way and made his way upstairs. That's when he smelled the faint hint of Marijuana. He could recognize the smell anywhere. Stephen wasn't into drugs, was he? His heart was hammering in his chest as he walked down the corridor, listening carefully when passing doors to bedrooms. He couldn't just burst into a room and check if Stephen was there. What if some two were doing….unmentionable things there? Oh, no he never wanted to run into those types of situations.

When he heard a low growling sound as he passed the fifth door he stopped. It was so close to Stephen's voice, and he just had to look. Oh, there Stephen was, but not alone. A girl was kneeling on the bed with her back towards Stephen-who was shirtless-letting him pull down the zipper of her tight dress. Then she noticed Randy creeping in the doorway. She shrieked, jumping out of the bed. Ignoring the burning in his cheeks Randy walked inside the room, grabbing Stephen's upper arm. It was when Stephen saw Randy.

His face reddened in anger and disappointment. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, glaring at Randy. Obviously, he was drunk. He had had more liquid than he could handle. Luckily, there was no smell of drugs on him. Randy sighed impatiently, tapping his foot.

"I'm here to take you home. You've had enough."

"Who are you to tell me that? Let go of me!" Stephen tried to free his hand but Randy held on to it tightly. Sensing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted, the girl quickly slipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "You ruined my night!" Stephen cried, shoving Randy hard but he caught himself before he fell, his eyes widening in surprise. Then he scowled, mirroring Stephen's glare.

"It's past midnight, Stephen! You need to go home," Randy snapped, trying to keep his eyes on Stephen's face. They seem to travel on Stephen's bare chest and broad shoulders, which were covered in a thin coat of sweat, glistening under the dim light that was lighting up the room. Even when kneeling on the bed, Stephen was eye to eye with Randy. He was a tall and his build was just the right mix of lean and muscular.

"If my mum isn't worried about me, why do you?"

Something snapped in Randy. He fumed in anger and grabbed Stephen's shoulders, shaking him hard. "Look, I don't want to be here! Jeff asked me to give you a ride. Do you think I care about _you_? I came here because I care about Jeff, and he is worried to death about you!" Randy shoved Stephen, which unlike Randy he didn't even budge under the pressure. Randy turned around, cursing under his breath as he decided to just leave Stephen here.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Randy was swirled back and he tripped over his feet, landing on top of Stephen. But in the blink of an eye, the positions switched and Stephen climbed on top of Randy. He pinned Randy's hands to his sides and smashed his lips against Randy's in a fierce, fiery kiss. Randy went very still; his brain not really catching what was going on. When it did, it hit on full force causing Randy to whimper in slight dread. The feeling of Stephen's abdomen sliding against Randy's stomach almost made him moan, but he suppressed it and wriggled underneath Stephen, struggling to get out of his hold. The struggling only made Stephen kiss him harder. Thrashing on the bed, Randy suddenly gasped as his bottom lip was bitten, creating an opportunity for Stephen to slide his tongue inside his mouth.

Randy calmed down after a while, his muscles loosening. Stephen grinned into the kiss in victory as he felt the man submitting to him. Randy pushed his tongue forward, letting it wrestle with Stephen's, tasting a unique taste. Stephen reached down and slipped his hand underneath Randy's t-shirt, roaming over the tight abs and muscles. The running fingers settled down on Randy's hips nails digging into the skin. Stephen saw white flashing across his eyes as the growing tent in Randy's pants brushed against his own painfully hard groin. Stephen's knees trembled as he rocked back and forth against Randy's slim hips, their clothed shafts rubbing together.

Then Stephen's hand accidentally brushed against the lower area of Randy's stomach, making him purr like a kitten. Then his eyes snapped open. WHAT THE HELL….? He shoved Stephen away from him so hard, that he ended on the floor on his butt.

"What the hell?" Stephen voiced his thoughts. Randy glowered at him and jumped out of the bed, picking up the black shirt that was on the floor beside the bed. He threw it at Stephen, who was still on the floor with an astonished look on his face. It was when the shirt hit him on the face, Stephen came to earth.

"We're leaving, now."

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Um, Randy Orton?"

Stephen crossed his arms and eyed the man in front of him warily. Stephen narrowed his green eyes when he gave Stephen a frustrated look. Stephen opened his mouth to ask who he was, but someone else cut him off.

"John?!" Randy emerged from behind Stephen and gently pushed him away as his frame was blocking the door. He stared at John Cena, a surprised look etched to his face. John grinned wildly, making his way into the house. He lifted Randy, holding his thighs and twirled him laughing merrily. Randy gasped, and pounded John's chest with his fists. If John didn't stop right now…"John, stop. Or I will puke on you."

John immediately set Randy on his feet and held his arm as he swayed on his feet like he was drunk. Then he hugged Randy tightly, making him gasp for air again. "God, I missed you so damn bad!"

Stephen scoffed and took his seat next to Jeff on the couch. "Jealous?" he snapped his eyes to Jeff who was grinning teasingly at him and glared.

"Of course not! I mean, that guy is Orton's baby-daddy," Stephen said and then frowned at his own words.

"He is?" Jeff gawked.

"I am?" John echoed, after hearing the other two's word exchange.

"He's not!" Randy glared heatedly at Stephen and grabbed John's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Why did you say such a thing, Stephen?" Jeff smacked the back of Stephen's head, his pretty face scrunched up in anger.

"I didn't mean to! It just jumped out of my mouth. I mean, look at them," he thrust his hands to the direction that Randy and John went. "Who wouldn't think that? They acted like a couple! John was like this Marine who came home after a year to his wife!"

"Idiot!" Jeff muttered and shook his head at Stephen, sending him a disapproving look. Throwing one last glance at the kitchen door, Stephen turned to the movie that was playing on the television. Jeff got his attention when he tapped Stephen's shoulder. "Did something happen between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Stephen furrowed his brows.

"You act like an ass toward him all of a sudden. Something must have happened," those words made Stephen question himself. Did something really happen? Randy was acting distant with him. Like he was avoiding Stephen. Did Stephen actually do something to piss Randy off?

XXX

"So what's there to eat?" John bounced on his seat giving excited eyes to Randy. John was always hungry and it was almost unbelievable how he kept his physique drool-worthy. "You know, you look like a housewife," he said, watching as Randy moved around the kitchen like a pro.

"Stop treating me like I'm a girl, John," Randy sent daggers from his eyes to John.

"But you are! You're cute, and you're pregnant, and you work like a pro in the kitchen even when you haven't set a foot in a kitchen for seventeen years of your life!"

"That doesn't make me a girl, John. Now shut up!" he glared but it quickly vanished when he saw the puppy look John had on his face. Chuckling, Randy opened the refrigerator, searching for something to John. "Does ice-cream sound good for ya?" Randy asked, glancing back at John while holding a tub of plain vanilla ice cream.

"Sounds fine. It's Saturday after all. My Junk Food Day," John grinned, his sapphire eyes sparkling under the sunlight which shone from the kitchen's window. Randy rolled his eyes and dropped a few scoops of ice-cream on a small bowl, handing it to John. He took the rest and a plate of leftover bacon and placed it on the table, sitting opposite to John. Dumping a piece of bacon in the ice-cream, Randy picked it up and threw it in his mouth, savoring the taste. He closed his eyes at the deliciousness and opened them after swallowing the food and found a frozen John on the seat in front of him. "What?"

John abruptly closed his mouth and blinked. Then his face twisted. "How can you eat like that?"

"It's cravings John. They make you eat unbelievable things."

"That I do not need to know," he said, spooning his ice-cream. After a few mouthfuls, he started to fidget in his eat. Randy raised a brow, inspecting John as he sifted uncomfortably.

"Now what?"

"I, um…." John hesitated, but took a deep breath before saying, "How is your baby?"

Caught off guard from John's question, Randy blinked hard. "Fine actually," was the only thing he could manage to blurt out.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No. I told Doc that I will come for a checkup for the gender when I feel it moving. But I haven't felt it move yet," Randy grumbled, a hand going under his shirt and rubbing circles on the sensitive skin of his barely-there bump. "Doc said it normally happens between 14-19 weeks or even up to 20 for some people. But I'm almost 17 weeks now and I haven't even felt a flutter yet."

"Give it some time, Randy. But I do want a girl from you," John grinned, his eyes darting toward Randy's baby bump.

"You're not its father!"

The sudden exclaim from Randy had made both of them stun into silence. Awkwardness hung in the air as they tried to push back the memories that had haunted them once. John was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat loudly, pushing the empty bowl away.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." He said in a low voice, giving Randy an apologetic look. Randy just nodded, standing from his seat and taking the dirty bowls to the sink. He silently washed them, his shoulders stiffened all the while. John walked over to Randy and hugged his waist, placing his chin on the crook of Randy's neck. "I'm really sorry."

He felt Randy's shoulders relax and he leaned back against John's massive chest, mumbling that it was okay. John turned him around so Randy had to face him and pulled him to a gentle hug. Randy sighed softly and rested his head on John's shoulder, wrapping his hands around the larger man.

"I really missed you, you know. It's not the same without you at that school," John murmured, nuzzling his face against the side of Randy's neck. "Can I come to the school you're going now?"

As much as Randy wanted him by his side. He couldn't ruin John's future along with his own. When he opened his mouth to protest, someone coughed. John pulled away from Randy and looked at Stephen, who was leaning against the door frame giving them an annoyed look. "If you two are done being lovey-dovey, Jeff wants you guys to watch the movie with him." with that he stormed away, after shooting another irritated look at John.

"He's Stephen?" John asked when he heard the footfalls fade away. Randy nodded in confirmation. He had told John all about what had been happening around since he moved in to the town. "What's his problem?"

"Who knows?" Randy tried to keep his cool and spoke nonchalantly. But being his best friend, John noticed that Randy was lying.

"You know, I hate to blow your cover but the left corner of your lips twitch whenever you lie."

Randy looked startled. "You noticed it?"

"Duh. What do you expect? I'm your best buddy. Now tell me, did something happen between you two? He sounded jealous when he talked."

Randy flushed, and ducked his head from embarrassment. He hadn't told John about his and Stephen's kiss. He felt like he didn't need to, since Stephen hadn't remembered a thing when he woke up the next morning. The wonders of alcohol. He had avoided Stephen for the past few days as much as he can, not meeting his eyes and walking away whenever he was in a room with Stephen.

"Randy?" John dragged him out of his thoughts.

"We kissed," Randy blurted out. "It didn't mean anything though. It was just an accident. He was drunk."

John stared at him with wide eyes. "You two kissed? Well, why didn't you tell me before? You know I'm a clingy-best-buddy! He must have thought we're together or something!"

"So what?" Randy snapped, freeing his hand from John's grasp. "I don't care what he thinks."

John blinked for a second before it dawned to him. "He doesn't remember, does he?" John asked, a smirk playing at his lips. The hesitation was enough to confirm the question. "But from how he acts, he looks like he cares about you."

"Oh, please, he's straight," Randy huffed angrily.

"Randy, he's just making a fool out of himself. He'll come to you sooner or later. After all, who can resist you?" John smirked, grabbing Randy's hand again and dragging him to the living room. "Jeff is cute," he whispered to Randy before stopping at the couch. Randy sat on the empty space between Jeff and Stephen while John chose the floor between Randy's legs.

Grinning widely at the interest John was showing Jeff, Randy introduced them to John formally. "John, this little kitten here is Jeff. And that Zombie Carrot is Stephen as you already know."

"Hey!" Stephen glared at Randy, but Randy didn't even spare him a glance.

"This is my best friend, John Cena."

"Hiya!" Jeff greeted John excitedly, giving him a cute beam. It was obvious that Jeff liked John too and Randy only needed to come up with a plan to hook them.

"Hello to you too sexy!" John grinned back at Jeff, eyes sparkling again. Then he turned his attention to Randy again. "Hey you never answered my question."

"Look, John," Randy sighed. "You can't come here. You know why I moved in here. I can't have you with me all the time, as much as I liked it. You are the captain of our football team. You're as good as a pro. And you do remember that Coach said you will be receiving a few scholarships from colleges' right? You can't lose it all because of me."

John pouted.

"Sorry John, that look don't work on this situation."John gave a defeated look and turned back to the TV, resting his head on the seat between Randy's legs.

"So you're a football player, huh?" Jeff asked from John, distracting him from the TV again.

"Yup," he replied, grinning up at Jeff. "Randy was too for about six months."

"Six months?" This time it was Stephen who spoke, his voice normal for the first time since John arrived.

"Yeah. It didn't just fit in me. I was more into swimming that football," Randy said, his cheeks reddening as he felt Stephen's gaze on him. God, why was he acting so girly? Stephen was just _looking_ at him.

"And he became the top swimmer in our school," John added, while receiving a short glare from Randy.

"You didn't have to say that," he snapped.

"Oh, don't be too modest. If I may add, he won the gold medal in the All-Island swimming competition-"

"John."

"And he was the class prez."

"John!" Randy smacked John's head. "Shut up and watch the TV!" Randy closed his eyes and rested his head on the head rest of the couch. He felt tired, even when he had woken up just a few hours ago. When he opened his eyes again it was a bit dark outside, and it seemed like it was evening. He closed his eyes again to drift off to sleep again but when he realized he was pressed against something soft and warm it made his eyes snap open. The black material of Stephen's t-shirt met his eyes and he slowly turned his head and looked up, meeting Stephen's amused emerald eyes.

He jerked away from Stephen like he had burned him and clutched at his chest to calm his furiously beating heart down. "You need to stop scaring me like that," he finally managed to speak and Stephen gave him a 'what did I do?' look. Then his face filled with wonder and Stephen watched in amusement as Randy slowly licked his lips. For the past few days he had stolen glances at Randy's lips for an unknown reason. They seemed so kissable and li-

What the hell was he thinking? Shaking his head, Stephen mentally punched himself.

"Where are John and Jeff?" Randy asked, looking around the room.

"They went to Jeff's house to bring some DVD's. And they took your car."

"What?!" Randy looked panicked. "Did John drove my car?" when Stephen nodded, Randy looked like he was about to faint. Stephen cracked a smile. Randy didn't care when a stranger like him drove his car but he was worried to death when his best friend drove it? He watched as Randy started to pace the room holding his phone to his ear. He cursed and shoved the phone back inside his pocket. He turned to Stephen who was spread out on the couch coolly. "If they arrive before I did, tell John that I'm gonna kill him for taking my car."

"Where are you going?" Stephen frowned, standing up from the couch and walking towards Randy. Randy gulped and took a step back as Stephen neared, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"I need to run to the grocery. I'm craving some pickles right now," he blushed, looking away from Stephen.

Stephen looked like he was about to protest. "It's nearly six, Randy. You can't go out this late. It's not….safe."

"I'm not a girl, Stephen. I can take care of myself." Randy said stubbornly, picking his jacket off the hanger and put it on, scowling at Stephen. But deep in his heart he appreciated the concern Stephen had over him. It almost made him believe what John said to him this morning. _He acts like he cares about you_. "It's only a ten minute walk."

XXXXXX

The cashier shoved the two small jars into a plastic bag and handed it to Randy, giving him a wink. The girl had been flirting with his boyfriend on the phone for about fifteen minutes and Randy had to pretend like he was choosing the flavors for longer than necessary in order to not to disturb the girl. It was getting dark outside and it looked like it was going to rain. Ignoring the wink Randy gave her a dry smile before hurrying out of the store. As soon as he stepped out of the store a cold wind hit Randy, causing him to shiver. He hugged the jacket around him tightly and continued to walk avoiding looking at the dark alleys he passed. Anxiety was rolling inside his stomach and he felt the need to puke. But he didn't of course.

As he passed another alley he heard someone's footsteps. Halting on the spot he looked back, to see two huge men walking towards him, their faces half covered in scarves but it was obvious that their gazes were on him. Randy's stomach churned and he turned to the front and started walking faster. His breath hitched when another one popped out of the alley that he was about to pass. He lost his balance and fell into him. The man's large hands snaked around him, locking him in a tight embrace. Instinct kicked in and Randy punched the man hard and it made the lock on him loosen a little. Taking it as an advantage Randy shoved the man as hard as he can only to lose his balance again. His back crashed against a hard body and he felt someone grip his hands tightly. He opened his mouth to scream.

"Scream and it will be the last thing you do," a voice breathed in his ear holding a sharp blade at his throat.

Randy swallowed and went still allowing the men to drag him into the dark alley way. After a few seconds they roughly shoved Randy away. A pair of horribly familiar arms caught him before he fell. They steadied him but didn't leave his body.

"Always the damsel in distress, eh, Randal?"

Randy's breathing hitched and he froze. No, it couldn't be. All was silent, and then suddenly the man's hands travelled lower in his body and stopped on his waist, gripping the hips tightly. Randy looked at the arms that were holding him, his eyes roaming up the tribal tattoos which covered his arms to the heavily muscled biceps, and then to the broad shoulders, and finally to the man's face.

"Dave…." Randy whispered weakly, placing his palms on the man's chest.

"Yeah. Dave. I told you that I'll come for you," his lips stretched into a humorless smile. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't recognize you just because you cut your hair, got a tan and tattoos on your arms-which you haven't shown to anyone yet?"

Randy stopped breathing and his eyes widened in horror.

Dave chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes, I've been watching you for some time. And some have been helping me to do that job," he turned his head to the side and gestured for someone to come out. From the dim light of the flashlight one was holding, he could see who it was. Brock. Brock Lesnar. Suddenly it clicked in Randy's head. Randy had seen Brock at a party which was thrown by Dave, that party being the last one Randy had gone to. Brock saluted Randy and smirked, enjoying the fear on Randy's eyes.

Dave tightened his grip and smiled when Randy winced from the pain. "See, I have more friends than you have. Anyway, the point is, I'm here," he pointed to himself. "And you're mine."

"No!" Randy began to thrash, pounding Dave's chest with his fists. But Dave didn't even flinch. He was much larger and stronger than Randy, and with a flick of his fingers he had the ability to hold Randy down. "I'm not some property to be owned. Let me go!"

"Shut up, Randal," the warning tone made Randy go still again and he cringed when Dave cupped his cheek. "Now listen. I'm not going to hurt you," Dave never says things like that, unless…. "But I want you to do something."

"What?" Randy meekly asked, struggling to control the fear that was rising inside him. He felt dizzy and his legs felt like Jell-O, and if it wasn't for Dave he would be on the ground by now.

"Lose the child inside you."

The whole world stopped around Randy. What did he just say? Lose the baby? Lose his and Dave's baby?

"NO!" he shouted, fighting against Dave's hold. When his lackeys came forward to Dave's aid, Dave backed them away with a glare telling them that he could handle Randy on his own. "YOU BASTARD! IT'S YOUR CHILD YOU SICK FUCK!" Suddenly his spine hit the brick wall behind him and Randy whimpered in pain. He curled his hands around his belly protectively, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow out.

"What did you just say? That is _my_ child you're carrying? Don't lie to me Randal," Dave growled, his hand going to Randy's throat and squeezing it hard.

"It was…you…w-who lied-d…to me, Dave," Randy choked out, gasping for air digging his nails to Dave's hand.

Dave snarled and slammed Randy back against the wall and watched as he let out a cry of pain and slid down the wall, drawing his knees to his chest as he hit the ground. Dave took a deep breath trying to calm down his anger and when he felt like he wasn't going to explode for some time, he crouched in front of Randy, taking his chin in his hand. "Are you telling me the truth?"

When Randy mewled in confirmation, Dave freed his chin from his grasp and brushed a hand on his shaved head, staring hard at Randy. "I want to know it officially. Meet me at the town's hospital tomorrow morning. Alone," he added lastly before yanking Randy by his arm to his feet. "You know, I've searched for someone to carry my heir. And it seems like I've found him," he gave Randy a sickly sweet smile.

"Randy?"

They all turned to the new voice. Stephen was standing at the mouth of the alley, his face red with anger. How dare someone put their filthy hands on Randy? He stormed in but stopped when Randy gave him a pleading look. He looked helpless, weak and vulnerable under the group of men who was holding him back.

"I see…. This is your new boy toy, Randal?" Dave asked smoothly and turned his sickly sweet smile at Stephen. He held it for a second before his face twisted in rage. "Listen here boy; you have nothing to be concerned about here. You are free to go. Mind your own business."

"Let him go."

"What?" Dave glared at Stephen. No one gave him orders. No one dared.

"I said, let. Him. Go." Stephen sneered at Dave and pulled his fists up, adjusting his position as if he was about to punch the lights out of the group of them. A moment of silence passed between the men and Stephen and all of them started to roar in laughter, except Randy, Dave and Stephen. Stephen looked like he was about to blast, while Dave gave a few dark chuckles. Randy looked like he was about to faint from fear and he continued to tug his hand out of Dave's hold.

He yelped in surprise when Dave suddenly pushed him towards Stephen. Their body crashed but Stephen wrapped his arms around Randy, holding him close to his body. Randy buried his face against the crook of Stephen's neck, his whole body trembling with dread as he pressed against Stephen.

"Here," Dave said, thrusting his hands at Randy. "Now you've got him. But remember this, boy, he's mine. He belongs to me."

"Fuck off," Stephen hissed and stepped backwards, keeping his eyes on the group of large men while he made his way out of the alley. Stephen let out a breath he had been holding onto and tightened his arms around Randy who was still trembling. He would never let Randy walk anywhere alone again. He wanted to protect Randy. The feeling was strange but right now, Stephen didn't care about that. Randy needed him.

"Boss," Adam warned when Dave didn't let the boys go and beat that stupid kid up.

"Let them go, Copeland. Let the love birds sing for a while. A little music won't hurt anyone," Dave sneered at the direction where Randy went. "We will wait until he crosses the line."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you come?"

Randy asked as soon as Stephen closed-well, slammed- the door shut after they both entered. The tension was so thick that it would crash a train if went through it, but Randy just had to ask that question. "I said, I'd be fine."

"Yeah, you were fine, I saw that," Stephen snarled, causing Randy to take a few steps back. He hugged his arms around him and stared wide-eyed at Stephen, fear creeping through him. "What the fuck just happened out there? Who were they?"

"Th-they were my friends," Randy answered quietly, looking at his feet.

"And now they're trying to kill you?"

"W-what?" Randy stammered, his steel eyes landing on Stephen's angry green orbs.

"You said they were your friends. _Were_. That means they're something else now," Stephen examined Randy's expressions change as he moved closer to him. "Who are they?"

"No one that you should be concerned about," Randy replied coldly, turning around and ushering towards the stairs. Before he could climb a step though, Stephen appeared in front of him, grabbing his upper arm tightly.

"Don't give me the attitude, Orton," he growled, his face inches away from Randy's. "I know what you're trying to play. They obviously know me so you better tell me who the fuck they are, before I go out again and find out for myself."

Randy debated in his mind whether he could trust Stephen or not. After all, they had met just a few days ago. But he did have involved in Randy's personal drama. He sighed. Just as he thought he could live a normal life for once, he just got tangled in more troubles. Randy shook his head and pushed past Stephen, gesturing him to follow Randy up to his room. So much for his cravings. Now he had no pickles and his tongue was craving something either spice or sour. He unlocked the door to his room and stepped aside, letting Stephen enter. Since Randy had moved in, this was the first time that Stephen actually entered the room.

The walls were painted in a light blue, the color of the sky with a hint of color grey. They reminded him of Randy's grey eyes, which he immediately turned to look at. Randy's face looked tired and pale, if it's possible, paler than Stephen's. The pregnancy thing was wearing him off, not to mention the long walk he had taken moments ago and the emotional stress he was having from that certain incident. Randy opened up a drawer and took out a familiar box. It was that cookies box Stephen had given Randy. Despite the tension of the situation, a small smile crept to Stephen's lips. He shook his head denying the offer of a cookie and settled down on Randy's bed. "When did you paint the walls?" he wondered.

"It's not my fault you're not at home 24/7, Stephen," Randy raised a brow. Stephen scoffed but didn't deny the statement. He looked around the room to spot a few expensive electrical devices like an iPad, two laptops and an ipod. Who the hell would need two laptops? Not to mention the ipad that was lying on the nightstand.

"I met him at a party." It took Stephen a few seconds to realize what Randy was talking about. "He was a friend of Mike, the co-captain of the football team in our school. He invited me and John to his party. He was an A grader and a hot shot just like John until he started on crack. He failed in his classes but never on sports. He spent more time on partying. The fact that his parents were working in another country didn't help the situation either," Randy sat down next to Stephen and rested his back on the headrest of the bed, munching a ginger cookie. His eyes were glazed, as if he had gone back to that time when everything started.

"I didn't know he was the one who gave drugs to Mike. When Mike first introduced me and John to Dave, the attraction was instant. Between me and Dave," he looked at Stephen, whose face was scrunched up in slight anger. "Hey, don't make that face. It will stay like that forever if you keep doing it," he flicked Stephen's nose, dodging the swat he was going to receive. "John didn't like him. In fact, he tried to punch Dave just because he smirked at me. But being the naive boy I found him kinda…..sexy. Look if this conversation is making you uncomfortable just tell me okay?" Randy asked Stephen, who was now fidgeting in his seat. Stephen nodded, a little uncomfortable about hearing a gay love story but he really wanted to know what happened to Randy. For some reason, he wanted to know everything about Randy so he could…..protect him. Weird.

After studying Stephen for a moment Randy continued. "I started dating him. He didn't tell me much about him, just his name and he was doing a business that can keep him and his family well fed. I didn't question him. I was scared to lose him. I can't believe I actually fell for Dave in three days. The first time we….slept together it was amazing. He was so caring. The second and thirds were alright. But after sometime, he started to change. When I finally decided to search about him, I found out that he was one of the biggest drug dealers in our town." Randy closed his eyes and rested his head on Stephen's shoulder, but Stephen was too much engulfed in the story to notice it.

"And what he called _his family_ was his gang. When he found out that I knew everything about him, his first reaction was panic. He said he didn't want to lose me and that's why he didn't tell me. He thought I would leave him if he told me the truth. He begged me not to leave him. I didn't. I loved him too much to leave him," Randy sighed again. "If only I had left at that time….. I got to know his followers. Despite that they were criminals; they treated me like a brother of their own. They respected me. Until Dave misunderstood how they acted around me. He thought I was cheating with someone else. But he never blamed the others. He would pick up on me. "

"At first he started with a few slaps. And then it turned to much worse things. My parents thought I was on crack. They even tried to send me to a psychologist. John was the first to figure out what was going on. He wanted me to tell the police about it, but I didn't. I was too scared of what Dave might do to my family and John," Randy buried his face on the crook of Stephen's neck. Stephen wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rocked back and forth, his mind feeling heavy all of a sudden. This was life, right? Not a movie.

"After Dave started to hit me, the rest of the gang didn't even bat an eye for me. They couldn't go against Dave's orders, he was their leader. Some of the men actually believed Dave when he accused me of cheating on him. One day, I was cleaning his room when Adam came in. he was Dave's right hand, and Dave would believe Adam over his own mother. I always knew Adam had a thing for me by the looks he gave when I was with Dave. That day, Dave was out of the house. Only I and Adam and a few others were staying there. I was ordered to not to leave the room until he came back. Adam gave me a parcel and asked me to give it to Dave when he came back. While I put it in the cupboard, Adam came up behind me and grabbed me by my waist."

"He said he wanted me for the night. I rejected him. He tried to force me into sex but I kept struggling enough to keep him away from me long enough to Dave to arrive. I thought he would stop Adam from trying to rape me, but he didn't. When he saw Adam on top of me trying to take off my shirt, he thought I was the one trying to have sex with him. He got so angry that he told Adam to have his way with me right in front of him," Randy paused, trying to calm his ragged breath. He felt Stephen's arms tightening their hold on him. "I was able to kick Adam in his crotch. When he jerked away from me, I took it as a chance to escape. But before I could run away Dave caught me."

"When I woke up next I was in the hospital. The doctor said I had crashed through a window. My spinal cord had been pinched for way too long and if it wasn't for that someone who had tossed me out of their SUV in front of the hospital gates, I would be dead by that time I woke up. My family was there with me and John's family. It was after they left, doctor told me that I was pregnant. At first I didn't want to do anything with the baby. I even tried to… tried to….," a sob escaped from Randy's lips. "But then I realized that I was trying to kill my own blood. I decided to keep it and change my appearance before moving in here. "

"I thought I could hide away from Dave until I finished high school," Randy tried to pull away from Stephen but Stephen didn't allow it. He kept his arms around Randy, holding him to his place.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could manage out. How someone could try to destroy such an innocent life was cruel was unimaginable. He wanted to speak out and curse Dave but he didn't dare do it, because he thought that might hurt Randy's feelings.

Randy nodded his trembling body relaxing under Stephen's soothing rubs on his back. He looked up at Stephen expecting to see disgust on his face but was surprised when he didn't find any rejecting expressions. He inspected Stephen's face, trying to claw out a hidden feeling but all he got back was a blank stare. He wondered what Stephen was thinking. "What?"

"I just….noticed that you have a hint of blue in your eyes," Stephen finally said out loud and the saying took Randy off guard. Stephen always said unusual things at unusual times. "I thought they were a steel grey."

"Oh," Randy pulled away, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Thank you," he responded meekly.

Stephen's lips twitched in amusement and he found his eyes wandering to Randy's lips once again. Why did they look so kissable? He looked away before he actually jumped on Randy.

XXXXXXX

John had left early in the morning because he had to attend his family reunion. He had wanted to stay with Randy so he could go to the doctor's appointment with him but Randy's protests and his annoying Mama's threatens had not allowed him to. He left the house grumbling about writing a book called 'The Sucky Life Of John Cena'. Randy watched him leave with a sad frown. He did miss John a lot but he couldn't depend on his friend for his whole life.

He shut the front door and went to the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was still early but Mrs. Farrellly had to report to her workplace so she was out of the house. Jeff and Stephen were still asleep in their rooms after their late night movie marathon. Remarkably, Stephen had survived the movie marathon with John without starting a fight. Randy had enough time to say what happened that evening before the marathon started.

Sighing, Randy looked at the clock again. He wasn't sleepy since he had slept a lot these past few days. So he started to make a cup of coffee.

"Ma, what are you- Oh." Randy turned around to spot Stephen leaning against the doorframe, his eyes wide but heavy with sleepiness. "Um, sorry. I thought you were Ma," he cleared his throat. He was wearing just a pair of boxers like the first time Randy saw him. But now he had a different effect on Randy unlike the first day. Face reddening, Randy turned away from Stephen to the jar of sugar.

"Mrs. Farrelly went to work. She was called in for an emergency shift," when he received no response Randy glanced at Stephen to see his face grimaced. But he quickly composed his expression before he spoke to Randy.

"You were awake when she left?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded, turning off the coffee machine. "John had to leave. I woke up with him to help him get ready. He and your Ma left together. John offered her a ride to the hospital."

Stephen nodded and inched closer to Randy, just then noticing that Randy was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt for the first time with a pair of baggy sweat pants. His sleepiness was long gone and his eyes were fixed on Randy's tattooed arms. Skulls inked in black covered his arms, tattooed to the perfection. The middle center of his left hand displayed a bird with stretched wings, along with a few tribal tattoos on his biceps and wrists. This was the first time he had seen tattoos fit perfectly to a man.

Randy felt fingers brush against the back of his arms just as he lifted the mug to his lips. He quickly placed the mug down before he spill the hot coffee all over him by his trembling hands and turned to face Stephen, who was much closer to him than he thought. Their proximity was inches apart. Stephen traced that outlines of the skulls on Randy's hand, feeling a shiver run through Randy's body. He moved closer, his breath fanning again the crook of Randy's neck as he lightly pressed against him. Randy gripped Stephen's hips, his heart nearly jumping out of his throat as he felt Stephen's morning wood pressing against his groin. Stephen looked into Randy's eyes, his eyes almost emerald with an unknown emotion.

"Stephen," Randy croaked as Stephen averted his gaze to Randy's lips. But Stephen was too caught up in the sight of Randy's parted lips to hear him. He grabbed Randy's hand that were on his hips and pinned them to Randy's sides, locking him in his spot. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Randy's for a second. When he didn't hear a protest, Stephen captured Randy's lips with his own, sucking on the bottom lip. He nibbled on the lip lovingly, tilting his head for better access. He couldn't help but sense that there was something familiar about those lips. He felt like he had tasted them before, a distant memory nagging at his 's lips started to move against Stephen's, soft lips rubbing on chapped ones. Then he gasped suddenly and pushed Stephen away gently.

"What?" Stephen asked in a daze, not liking that the kiss was broken.

"I..It-it moved," Randy whispered in a hoarse voice, his hands moving to rest on his abdomen. Eyes widening in realization Stephen looked at Randy's stomach with a fascinated look.

"Can… May I?" he asked, his eyes moving back and forth from Randy's eyes to his stomach. Randy nodded, his face still clouded over with adoration as he stared at his stomach. Stephen lifted the hem of his t-shirt and placed a hand on the small bump that was formed in Randy's lower belly. Then something moved. Gasping, Stephen jerked his arm away, breathing heavily. After a second he again moved closer, touching the lump to feel the baby move again. Placing a hand on Stephen's, Randy smiled, a single tear escaping from his eyes. An intimate moment passed, both men standing by the counter holding on to the baby bump. A loving sight to see. Stephen slowly moved his fingers in circles, rubbing the bump soothingly.

A purr escaped from Randy's lips and he rested his forehead on Stephen's shoulder, holding on to the bigger man. This was what Randy had expected from Dave but Dave was not here. Instead, it was Stephen. Wincing in realization Randy pulled away and turned his back to Stephen. "What are you doing?" he whispered closing his eyes and gulping.

That was when Stephen realized what he had been doing. He took steps away from Randy, his back hitting the dining table. Why had he done that? He wasn't attracted to Randy. He wasn't attracted to men. He was straight….wasn't he?

"Look, why don't you two just go and get married?" the new but familiar voice made both men jump out of their skin. When the hell did Jeff came here? Giving a bright beam at Randy's confused face and Stephen's horrified expression, Jeff skipped to the counter and grabbed the coffee mug Randy had prepared and took a sip from it.

"That is not possible Jeff," Randy muttered pouring coffee to another mug.

"Why not?!" he demanded, his kitten-like face scrunching up in anger.

Randy sighed and opened his mouth to answer but Stephen beat him to it. "He has someone else in his life, Jeff. And that's not me."

XXXXXXX

Randy stepped out of his car, and was immediately surrounded by a few bulky men.

"Hello, Randy," Adam grinned, his blonde hair falling across his forehead. He brushed it off and offered Randy a hand to take. Ignoring it, Randy's eyes searched for someone else. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be here in no time. Until then we are to escort you to the waiting room."

Randy gave him a nod and took the file that was inside the car. He didn't wait until the other men catch up with him; he just made his way to the hospital and entered it, going straight for the receptionist. She gave him a small smile before checking his name under the appointments list and gave him directions to where to go. After sending the group of me a disapproving look at the noises they made, she gave Randy a form to fill and asked him to give it to the nurse in the waiting room. Doing as she asked, Randy filled out the form and handed it to the old lady, sitting in one of the seats that were reserved for pregnant people.

Besides him, only one person was a pregnant male, all the others were women. He had another man beside him who looked like his husband and he was staring lovingly at the pregnant one. Forcing the envy at the little family down Randy looked away. If he had someone like that with him…. he glared at the gang who was laughing loudly. Adam caught his glare and chuckled darkly but he silenced the men. About half an hour Randy went in to meet the doctor and answered her every question. Dr. Generva was a kind lady who appeared calm about everything. She did her job perfectly and asked where the father of the baby was for the DNA test. When Randy handed her a small plastic bag which had some hair of Dave she didn't question furthermore.

When Randy finally came out of the doctor's room, he saw Dave sitting on one of the chairs. He stood up as soon as he spotted Randy and hurried over to him, a concerned look on his face. But it didn't change anything he felt for Dave. He still loved him, sure but to an extent.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow evening," Randy said as Dave neared to a hearing distance. Then he pushed past Dave without even sparing a glance at him. He was stopped by Dave with a grip on his forearm.

"Why not now?" his voice was low, a hint of irritation coating it.

"It takes time for the tests, Dave. Everything doesn't happen the way you want them to," glaring at him Randy tried to free his hand from Dave's death grip but Dave only tightened his hold.

"Why are you in a hurry? Got something important to do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. I need to go to buy grocery," Randy hissed as Dave's fingers dug to his skin. "Let me go."

"You're coming with me. I will buy the groceries for you later."

"Where are we going?" Randy asked, dread settling inside his stomach.

"Somewhere we can talk. Alone."

**[A/N] Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming, because they inspire me to write. My next goal is reaching 25 comments. Please make my dream happen **** [A/N]**


	6. Chapter 6

**8 reviews people? **

**(06)**

For the rest of the day Stephen didn't see Randy. He had gone out saying he was scheduled for a doctor's appointment, but three hours were more than enough for just that appointment. Stephen had made up excuses in his mind for the lateness of Randy's arrival. But as the excuses seemed to come to a limit, he wondered what was taking Randy this long. Even when he had come back from his afternoon shift at the café Randy had not come home. Stephen had tried to call his phone but then he heard it ringing on the kitchen counter. Randy had left the phone there before leaving. He knew Randy hadn't run away, because all of his personal things were in his room. Not that he didn't have money to buy new things, but Randy wasn't that type of a person.

Jeff had left as soon as Stephen came home from work, apologizing that he couldn't stay because his mom was trying to kill him for not doing any school work. But he asked Stephen to call him if there was any news about Randy. Stephen didn't have to, because there was no sign of Randy. That got him worried. True, Randy was still somewhat of a stranger to him but he got this _thing_ which made Stephen gets attracted to him. This special thing that Stephen couldn't put a name on. And Stephen was still confused about his feelings for Randy. He wasn't gay, which was clear. If he was gay, the first one he would be attracted to was Jeff. So that meant Randy was someone special. Stephen fell asleep on the couch, while waiting for Randy. When he woke up in the morning, he realized Randy still hadn't come home. For a second the thought of telling the police was a good idea.

But remembering that what kind of a man Dave was, he immediately discarded the thought from his head. If he even got a hint about the complain he will hurt Randy, if Randy was with him. Stephen scoffed. Of course Randy was with him. Where else would Randy have gone? Stephen took a shower and dressed for school, going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. When his mother asked where Randy was, he covered up for Randy saying that he had left early to school. Then he quickly exited the kitchen, scared to answer any more questions from his mom. God knows what he would've said if he was there for another minute. He peered into Randy's room, and found it empty. He walked in, shutting the door behind him so that no one would disturb him.

He looked around the room, inhaling Randy's scent that still lingered in it. He placed Randy's sleek black iPhone on the nightstand and turned to leave, but then curiosity took over his mind. He turned back to where the phone was kept and sat down on the bed, taking it. It wasn't right to look at other people's things but he just felt the need to find out about Randy some more. He unlocked the phone, which immediately displayed the wallpaper on the main screen. It was of John and Randy, both hugging each other and they were at a beach. This was a picture Randy had taken before he got the tattoos. What caught Stephen's eyes was the pair of shorts Randy was wearing. They were so short, almost looked like underwear, but covered the necessities.

After ogling at Randy's physique he pressed the 'Menu' button, going for the images gallery. All the images were set in folders and the first folder he saw was 'kittens'. A grin spread across his face as he opened the folder and found a bunch of pictures of white kittens with blue eyes and brown kittens with green eyes. And the last one was of Jeff. Jeff was a kitten? Chuckling, Stephen tapped the 'Back' icon and then looked at the folders list. The next was 'Stupid John', which he didn't even think of opening. He may sound rude but he didn't want to even look at John's pictures. That man was so annoying. Scowling, Stephen moved on to the next folder, which was named 'Toxic'.

Frowning at the title, Stephen tapped the icon. His chest tightened at the first picture the phone displayed. Randy was sitting on Dave's lap, his arms around the larger man's neck. He was smiling, pure love was pouring out of his cerulean eyes as he stared at Dave. Not to mention, Dave looked the same. His brown eyes held such warmness that it could even melt the ice on North Pole. Moving on to the next photo, Stephen cleared his throat at the sight. Dave had his arms around Randy's slender waist, holding them while kissing Randy's neck. And Randy looked like he was in pure ecstasy. Who took this picture? Stephen's eyes hardened when he looked at the next picture.

Randy was sleeping on a bed, his naked body tangled in the thick white sheets. His neck and chest was full of small bruises which hardly looked like love bites. Gritting his teeth, Stephen moved on. A picture of Randy smiling, this time a little dim and looked fake met his eyes and he couldn't help but scowl at the bandaged arm. The next was of Dave hovering over Randy, a cruel smile on his lips as Randy looked like he was going to die. The grip on Randy's phone tightened as he slipped on to the next image. In an instance, the anger which had been rising inside him disappeared and confusion took over his mind. It was the last picture of the folder, and it was of Stephen. He was asleep on the picture, his mouth hanging open. He looked like a goon.

His ginger hair was messed up like a crow's nest and a drop of spit was flowing out of his mouth. God, why did Randy have a picture of him looking like a complete idiot? The more important question was _when _Randy did take this photo. Blushing madly, Stephen even tried to delete the photo. But then he realized that Randy would know Stephen had checked upon his personal stuff. And that would start a fight. Noticing the time on the phone, Stephen hurried to the door. He was late and Jeff might already be at the door. As if he had heard what Stephen was thinking, from the other side Jeff opened the door, smacking Stephen on the face in the process.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he shrieked, grabbing Stephen's face and checking if he was alright.

"It's okay," Stephen grunted, holding his nose. It wasn't broken, but the blow made him dizzy. He swatted Jeff's hands away and suspiciously looked him up and down, gaze hardening. "What are you doing in Randy's room?"

Jeff eyed Stephen, giving him a flat look. "I was just checking if Randy came home. What were you doing though?"

Struggling to keep the burning sensation on his cheeks down, Stephen cleared his throat. "I-I was just checking, um, if he came too."

"Really?"

Stephen nodded vigorously. Jeff looked like he was about to question more, but then he shook his head and turned to leave, which made Stephen exhale in relief.

"Glad to see that your pig head is clearing up."

"What the hell does that mean?" Stephen growled, stopping Jeff by grabbing his upper arm.

"I meant that you finally realize you care about Randy. Don't say no," he threatened, pointing his index finger at Stephen when he opened his mouth to protest, "Because you wouldn't look like a zombie if you slept properly last night. But you haven't. That means you have not slept half the night, thinking about him."

After a glare battle, Stephen huffed in defeat but he didn't either confirm or decline what Jeff just stated.

XXXXX

School was extremely boring. For Stephen, it was like torture. He couldn't get his mind off of Randy, who hadn't shown up to school either. Even his coach noticed there was something wrong with Stephen, and he tried to talk about it with him, but it wasn't Stephen who complied for it. He didn't stay for basketball practices that evening, gladly; his coach let him take a leave. He brushed off everyone who tried to talk with him except Jeff. He wondered if Randy was hurt, if he was okay. But the answers to those questions remained unanswered. By the time their first interval came, Stephen could take no more. He ditched school, sending a quick text to Jeff that he was going home.

When he saw Randy's Camaro in their parkway, his walk turned to a jog and soon he was sprinting towards his house. Tossing his bag on the floor of the living room he jumped up the stair and approached to Randy's room. The door was open. Stephen stopped a few feet away from the door, taking breaths slowly to calm down his panting heart. Then he entered the room, spotting Randy sitting on the bed with his back facing Stephen. Randy was shirtless. Stephen's breath hitched in his throat as he ran his green eyes over the back of Randy which was covered in small red, angry marks. He took quiet steps towards Randy. Randy seemed to hold an ice pack to the side of his neck, drawing out heavy breaths.

Stephen raised one of his shaking hands and placed it on Randy's shoulder. Randy yelped, flinching away from Stephen's touch violently. The ice pack slipped from his hand and he raised it to cover his face, like he was trying to protect his face from a blow. Stephen's stomach clenched tightly as he kneeled in front of the whimpering man, holding his hands. Randy slowly opened his eyes and then they grew wide as they noticed who was in front of him.

"Stephen?"

Stephen nodded, rubbing the backs of Randy's hands soothingly with his thumbs.

"H-how did-"

"I ditched school," he said softly, giving Randy a small smile, while discovering a few more bruises over his body. One on his neck, two on his chest, and a few on his exposed hips. Stephen looked at the hands he was holding, seeing the finger nail marks on the wrists. He looked up at those cerulean eyes of Randy, sympathy clearly shown in his eyes. Randy looked away from Stephen's piercing gaze, ashamed. "I couldn't stay at school. I just…"

"What?" Randy asked, searching for something on Stephen's face.

Stephen shook his head, standing up and helping Randy to his feet. He snaked an arm around the slender man and pulled him against his body. He gestured towards the door and Randy understood that Stephen wanted him to go somewhere with him. He leaned his tired body against Randy, one hand cupping his abdomen and walking. Stephen directed him to the bathroom and helped him to sit on the toilet. Then he opened the small cupboard that was hanging on the wall and took out a certain ointment.

"What's that?" Randy asked his voice hoarse.

"Something that I use for bruises. They heal quickly with this ointment."

"Why do you use that?" Randy let Stephen tilt his head so his neck was exposed.

"I tend to come home after games with bruises as a gift." He felt the cool cream being applied to the bruise there, but soon it started a burning sensation, which became almost unbearable. A hand shot up to touch the bruise but Stephen blocked it, pinning his arms to his sides. "But it-"he started to whine.

"Burns. I know," Stephen said smoothly. "So where were you?" he asked as calm as he could, but just the thought of it boiled his blood.

There was a moment of hesitation. Randy gulped, finding it quite hard to escape from Stephen's hardened gaze. "W-with Dave," damn, he couldn't stop stammering.

"And how did you get these?" Stephen's eyes narrowed, his voice becoming controlled. When Randy tried to look away, he took a hold of his chin and forced him to look in Stephen's eyes. "Tell me."

"Dave," with a single word he explained everything. Stephen gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. "I-I deserved it. I said unwanted things-"

"It doesn't matter what you said, Randy. You're pregnant," Stephen snarled. "How can he hurt you while you're pregnant?! And he's the father of your baby."

"But I-"

"You do _not_ deserve such a thing," Stephen held his hands again, squeezing reassuringly. "We have to find a way to stop Dave, Randy. He's dangerous."

"You think I don't know that," Randy's voice cracked at the end. "If I had known-"

"You knew, Randy. You knew exactly what he was capable of and yet, you still stayed with him," Stephen gripped his hair and yanked them lightly ignoring the pain that shot through his skull.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Randy whispered, chanting the words over and over again, hugging his body. Tears streamed down his face. For the first time since he found out he was pregnant, he cried open heartedly. The pain that was spearing through his chest was unbearable. He broke down right in front of Stephen, sobbing uncontrollably. Stephen's eyes widened and he realized what his words had done to Randy. Crouching down next to him, he pulled Randy to an embrace, burying his face against the crook of Randy's neck. He held the crying man against him, anger and guilt running through his veins.

**[A/N] THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, ESPECIALLY Waldron82! I LOVE Y'ALL! [A/N]**

**P.S. I squealed when I got this certain notification that TheGirlInPinkScarf added this story to her 'Favorite Stories' list. **


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Maybe we can make it to 8 reviews today? **

**(05)**

"I can hear talking, people," Mr. Dunsten growled from his desk. "If I catch anyone, you'll be getting detention."

Randy rolled his eyes and shifted his focus to the question paper he was answering. It was Math; he didn't have any trouble answering it. But from the sighs and soft groans he heard from around him, he guessed that for others Math was anything but easy. Scribbling down the answer for the last equation, he put his pen down, looking around. Some had their heads in their hands, some were sleeping, nerdy-looking few were furiously writing down on their papers. Randy turned to get his bag from behind the chair when he noticed a pair of cold eyes piercing through him.

He reluctantly looked in the direction, meeting two light grey eyes that were staring at him with narrowed eyes. Randy gulped, quickly unhooking his bag and taking it to his lap, so he could leave the class early and head to the cafeteria since it was lunch next. A few seconds later he felt something soft hit his behind. He looked back, seeing a crushed paper ball lying a foot away from him. His eyes moved to look at Brock, who wiggled his eye brows at the paper ball. Randy looked back at Mr. Dunsten, who had his nose buried in a novel he had brought.

Then he slowly picked up the ball, unclenching it.

_Bathroom. _

Only one word was written on it. What did this mean? Did Brock want to talk to him?

"Mr. Orton."

Shit.

"Is there anything you want to share with us?" Mr. Dunsten's beady eyes stared back at him, his face hard and a scowl etched to his expressions. Randy shook his head, clenching the paper and shoving it inside his pocket.

"No, sir, I'm finished," Randy quickly got up, feeling the intense stare on his back, slung his bag over his shoulder. He handed his answer paper to the teacher and after giving an excuse, exited the room. He paused when he was out of the door. Should he wait for Brock? What did he want with Randy? Sighing, Randy scratched the back of his head, deciding that he would wait for Brock in the hallway. It was only ten minutes until the bell rang.

Ten minutes felt like ten years. He needed a drink so badly, his throat was dry. He checked his phone, played some poker online, examined his nails while lurking in the hallway, all the while praying that a teacher wouldn't catch him. Maybe he could get a drink before the bell ring. Just as he took a step to where the cafeteria was, the bell rang. The urge to strangle the person who operated the bell was so strong. Sighing in frustration, he started walking towards the bathrooms. When he felt that intense stare on his back again, he knew Brock was following him. Randy wondered where his lackeys were, or if they knew about Brock. The_ real_ Brock.

Randy pushed the bathroom door open, leaving it open for Brock. He shoved his hands inside his pockets, turning around to see Brock closing the door behind him, locking it from inside. Why did he have to lock it?

"You wanted to talk?" Randy asked, his voice slightly shaking from nervousness. Brock crossed his arms above his chest, his grey eyes vibrating a certain coldness that made the hair on the back of Randy's neck stand up.

"There's a party tomorrow night," he started, his voice deep and controlled. "He wants you to come."

"I can't," Randy protested a little too quickly for Brock's liking.

"He didn't say you have a choice, Orton," Brock lowered his voice, as he noticed two shadows behind the door. He waited until the people outside were gone.

Randy scowled, backing down when Brock inched towards him. "I-I can't be around drunken men."

"No one is going to touch you," it was a promise. Something in Brock's eyes changed and Randy watched as they darkened. "I won't let them."

"That's…. that's not what I meant," Randy hissed, taking another step back. "I'm pregnant. It's not healthy to be around drugs and alcohol."

Brock's eyes moved to Randy's stomach, where the small bulge was hiding behind the oversized t-shirt. "He wants you at his place at that time. Upstairs. Not at the party."Randy's back hit with the wall and he knew he was trapped, between the wall and Brock. Why couldn't Brock keep his distance?

"I'll think about it," Randy let out a shuddered breath, as Brock raised his hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for a blow to come. To his utter surprise, Brock didn't hit him. His eyes snapped open as Brock took a hold of his chin, tilting his face so Randy would have no choice but to look at him. Brock inched closer, his steel eyes roaming over Randy's face as if they were mesmerizing his features. Then he crashed his lips against Randy's, earning a pain filled gasp from him. Randy pushed Brock, or rather, attempted to push him, but to no avail.

Strong, bulky arms locked him on the spot, their palms resting on the wall behind Randy. Brock's lips smothered Randy's thin, soft lips, almost busting the bottom lip open with the force he was applying. Randy gave one last whimper, before gathering his strength and shoving Brock away as mighty as he can. Brock only backed away a feet, but it was enough for Randy to escape. Randy only had the chance to unlock the door. Before he opened it, Brock's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back. "Stop fighting!" He growled, tightening his arms around Randy.

"Take your hands off me, you bastard! You're just like Adam!" Randy yelled, punching the bulky arms that held his waist.

Brock suddenly let go of Randy, pushing him away from his body. "I'm nothing like Adam Copeland! Do not compare me to him," he roared, his steel eyes burning through Randy. Randy gasped for air, suddenly feeling air tight.

The door burst open, revealing two boys, laughing hard at something. When they spotted Brock and Randy, they froze at the sight in front of them.

"What did you do?!" Jeff shouted, immediately going to a hysterical Randy and checking if he was okay. "What did you do to him?" his green eyes glared at Brock, whose face was a mask of frustration. He gestured for Evan to move away from the door, which he did in time. After one last warning look at Randy, he stormed out of the bathroom, leaving the three.

Taking slow and steady breaths Randy allowed calming he down, now that he was in safe hands. He looked at Jeff and the small, raven haired boy, Evan who was standing beside him, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, squeezing Randy's hand reassuringly. Randy just nodded, failing as he tried to smile. He picked up his bag which was forgotten on the floor. "Just give us a minute and then we'll all go out, okay?" Randy nodded again, looking solemn.

After Jeff and Even… whatever they did, Randy didn't notice, because he was in his own world the whole time. He came back to reality when Jeff touched his shoulder, gesturing him to follow him and Evan. He silently obeyed, walking behind them, keeping his eyes on the floor. He only looked up when he heard Jeff acknowledging Stephen.

"Hiya Stephen!" Jeff chirped, offering the pale man a wide grin. Stephen's grin matched Jeff's as he gave his best friend a side hug, bumping his fist with Evan's. Then he saw Randy, his grin faltering at the look on Randy's face. He frowned, brows furrowing as he stared at the pregnant man, who looked like he was battling a war in his mind. Then like he snapped out of something, he wrapped his slender arms around Stephen, enveloping the bigger man in a fierce hug. Stephen's hands immediately curled around Randy, pulling him closer as he buried his face in Stephen's neck.

Stephen rubbed Randy's back, feeling the stiffness in his body leaving as he did so. He wondered if something had happened, for Randy was never a one to show his feelings in public. He turned his questioning eyes to Jeff, silently asking if he knew what the problem was. Jeff gave a stiff nod, before answering.

"Brock," one word explained everything to Stephen. "When we went to the bathroom, Brock was there with Randy. He must have done something to him…. but Randy's not talking with us," Jeff gave another worried look at Randy, who had started trembling. Stephen's arms tightened around the frightened man, but they were in no way intimidating like Brock's. They were….comforting, soft and calming, which was why Randy often craved Stephen's touch.

"Randy," he called softly, pulling away to look at the pregnant man. "Hey, let's go eat something."

Randy shook his head, burying his face against Stephen's chest again.

"Come on," Stephen tried again, one of his hands cupping Randy's cheek. "It's not good for your baby."

Randy hesitantly pulled away from Stephen, missing his touch already. He knew he needed to eat for his baby, but he didn't have the appetite. He tasted bitter in his mouth. He grimaced as he thought about eating. Then his face softened when Stephen clasped a hand around his own, intertwining their fingers. He gave a grateful look to Stephen, who tugged his arm gently and guided him to the cafeteria.

"Aren't they cute?" whispered Evan, grinning at Randy and Stephen.

"I know," chuckled Jeff, smacking the smaller boy. "Now hush and let me enjoy the view."

Randy knew he was in the cafeteria as he felt more eyes on him, or rather; his and Stephen's intertwined hands. Murmurs rose in the room as they walked to their table.

"Stephen," Randy mumbled, tugging his hand. "Stephen let go of my hand."

"Why?" Stephen gave a confused look.

"Everyone is staring," Randy hissed back, tugging is hand more, only for Stephen to tighten the hold.

"I don't care," Stephen growled softly, leading Randy to their table beside the window. Randy sighed, partially happy that Stephen wasn't ashamed to be with him in public and partially unhappy because what might this do to Stephen's reputation. Jeff and Evan made their way to the line, offering that they would get food to both Randy and Stephen as well. As soon as they were alone, Stephen popped the question. "What happened?"

"Nothing," a twitch at the corner of Randy's lips.

"Try again, you're lying," Stephen grinned widely, his eyes moving from Randy's lips to his cerulean eyes.

"You noticed?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Of course I did," Stephen rolled his eyes, emerald orbs stopping at Randy's swollen lips again. _Swollen_…. Stephen cursed inwardly. "Who was it?"

"W-what do you mean?" Randy stuttered, averting his gaze from Stephen's.

"Was it Brock?"

Randy's eyes snapped to Stephen's again, the look in them practically confirming Stephen's question. Stephen gritted his teeth, his hands balling to fists as he shot up from the table. Rand grabbed Stephen's hand, holding on to it for dear life. "Please, Stephen, don't go. Please," he begged, tears pooling in his eyes. "I can explain."

Resisting the urge to snap his co-captain's neck, Stephen slowly sat back down, gazing into Randy's eyes. Randy blinked away the tears, sniffing as he chose the right words to explain what happened. He didn't mean to cry, or act emotional, or _anything_, it's just that this pregnancy thing was messing with his moods. In the past few days he had had a lot of mood swings, but there was no way to stop them. It was nature.

"He just delivered a message. He said Dave wants me to come to his party tomorrow night," Randy bit his bottom lip.

"You aren't going," Stephen finalized for Randy, giving him a stern look. But Randy ignored him.

"I won't be attending the party. I will be with Dave the whole time," Randy glanced at Jeff and Evan, who were now making their way to the table.

"Then you're certainly not going," Stephen scoffed, glaring at particularly nothing. The idea of Dave even being near Randy riled him up, remembering the photos he had seen and the way Randy came home after his last quality time with Dave.

"I wasn't asking permission," Randy glowered, folding his arms across his chest. He licked his lips as Jeff placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him, the situation momentarily forgotten. To his utter embarrassment his stomach growled loudly, amusing everyone at his table. The scowl was replaced by a carefree look on Stephen's face as he chuckled at Randy, who was burning red.

"Shut up," he muttered, before shoving a spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"You still didn't tell me what-"

"He kissed me," Randy looked away, his fingers tracing along the rim of the soup bowl. He felt the anger that was radiating off Stephen. "It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? Just a kiss?" Stephen's voice rose as the passing word, and some of the students in nearby tables had caught his attention. Randy swallowed thickly and placed his hand on Stephen's. "He is no better than Da-"

"Stephen," Randy warned, eyeing the two smaller friends that were sitting with them. Jeff and Evan had their heads down, pretending like they weren't hearing what the two talked about. After all two of them knew who Dave was, and Randy wasn't planning to tell them. It wasn't a fairy tale story that could be easily told to anybody. "Let's just eat now," he said softly, his eyes gesturing to Stephen's untouched food tray. "We'll take care of it later."

Even though Stephen wanted to do something else, he did do what Randy asked. Gritting his teeth and sending a glare to Brock's table – which was at the other end of the room – he picked up his spoon to dump it in the soup, picking up a spoonful of soup. Tension hung in the air, none of them knew how to ease it. After about a minute, Evan spoke.

"So how far long are you?"

Randy stopped eating, raising a brow at Evan. "Uh… four months."

"Oh," his mouth created the perfect 'O'. "You don't look like it. Do you know what you're having?"

"Vampire," Randy nodded vigorously, blinking. Jeff laughed while Evan playfully glared at the pregnant man. His cute face was red like a tomato. "Sorry, babe. I just wanted to see your reaction," then he smacked Stephen, who mumbled incoherently at the trios small chat. "I found out yesterday. I forgot to tell you guys…. It's a girl," a soft smile spread across his lips, as his hand touched the small bump.

"_Dave," Randy grasped Dave's hand, seeing their baby on the computer screen. _

"_That's our baby," Dave smiled softly, a smile that Randy saw for the first time since nearly a year. Dave squeezed Randy's hand gently, moving his eyes to the computer screen again. The Doctor smiled at the both, turning off the machine after capturing a few images of the fetus. She took the printouts out, after wiping the gel on Randy's abdomen. _

"_Here's your baby," she gave one picture to the couple and she took the other to a white board, clipping it under a bright light. She adjusted her glasses and examined it for a moment, before a wide grin stretched her lips. "You two are having a girl, congratulations!"_

"_Oh," Randy gasped, looking at Dave. Dave grinned profusely, bending down to kiss the top of Randy's head. This was the person Randy had fallen in love, this was the person he adored. _

"Aww, Randy is glowing," Jeff cooed, reaching out to pinch Randy's cheeks.

"Hey!" Randy swatted them away, mocking a glare at the kitten faced boy. "I do not glow!"

"You do," Evan agreed. "They all say pregnant people glow."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

"So we still have five months," Jeff said excitedly. "Chris and Adam are coming next week. I'll introduce them to you. They have a baby boy. Maybe your baby and he could date," he wriggled his eye brows.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. Then he frowned, his smile faltering. "I, uh, I don't think its possible Jeff."

"What do you mean? Do you not like y-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just," Randy hesitated, glancing at Stephen from the corner of his eyes. Stephen was frozen, staring at Randy with angry green eyes. "I might have to move away again after graduation."

Then Stephen hissed, cursing under his breath as realization hit him like a wall of bricks. "You can't g-"

"I have to, Stephen," Randy looked away. "I have to move in with my baby's father."

**Please do review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]**

**Waldron82: **_I do the most unexpected things, don't I?_

**EnvisionVerse: **_Thanks! Maybe Dave's not acting, maybe he turned good?_

**MistyKnight: **_I just looove Jeffy. So caring. And Stephen….maybe he'll be able to convince Randy to not move in with Dave._

**TheGirlInThePinkScarf: **_everything will be okay….at least I hope _

**LoveNHurt: **_Thank you! You don't know how much it means to be considered as an inspiration._

**AngelEyes2012, Guest: **_Thank you for reviewing!_

**(08)**

Randy got out of his bed, bored to death. He still had hours to get ready and go to Dave's place for the party, and he had nothing to do till that. John was having football practices today, so talking to him was not an option. Jeff was again tutoring Evan; if it wasn't for the obvious attraction towards John, Randy would've thought that the kid was crushing on Evan. Stephen on the other hand…well, Randy had no idea what he was doing.

Randy stopped in front of the large standing mirror to the corner of the room and looked at himself. With his baggy clothes he looked like a normal teenager, who was having a hard time studying. There were bags under his eyes, though he slept more than he needed, and a tired look etched onto his face. He tried to lift the corners of his mouth, attempting a smile, but suddenly the corners had become so heavy that he could not even force himself to smile. Sighing he lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing his twenty and a half weeks baby bump.

"Hello, baby," he said softly, touching the bump with his finger tips. He looked at the mirror and then to his stomach, measuring the size of the bump. "You're growing fast."

His cerulean eyes travelled to his sides, leaving the bump and spotting fading bruises of finger nails. He let out a shuddering breath as he remembered what caused them. He prayed that something like that must not happen today. Looking up at the mirror again, he caught the reflection of a certain red head creeping at him from the door frame. Instantly, his lips stretched on to a smile.

"I see you perving on me," Randy said, covering up his bump and turning around to face Stephen, whose face was as red as his hair.

"I-I wasn't," he stuttered, looking at anywhere but Randy. "I was just passing by, and … and…"

"Calm down," Randy chuckled, placing his hand on Stephen's shoulder for comfort. "I wasn't complaining," he walked over to his nightstand, like he remembered something. He picked up his sleek black phone and waved it in the air, an accused look on his face. "I assume you looked at the things in my phone?" Now he was really complaining.

Stephen burned in embarrassment again. He never thought he would get caught. Not that he would admit it out loud anyway. "No." there was that flat tone again.

"You're lying," Randy grinned, unable to keep an angry face at Stephen. This man was irresistible.

"Maybe," Stephen huffed, eyeing Randy from the corner of his eyes. "But how would you explain the picture of me on your phone?"

Randy's mouth dropped open in shock, as he stared wide eyed at Stephen. He, never in the world thought that Stephen would dare to look at the photos, specially the restricted ones. That meant that he had seen the pictures of him and Dave, as well as the one that Randy took when Stephen was asleep. "You dared to look in my phone?!" he demanded an answer, hoping to change the subject of Stephen's picture.

"You're not changing the subject," Stephen rolled his eyes, reading Randy like a book. "You're the one who started this shit."

"Hey, I just assumed. I never really thought you would actually peep in my phone," Randy scrunched up his face in anger. "You're changing the subject now. I asked you the question first. Why?"

"Why? I was curious. You shouldn't have left an expensive phone on the kitchen counter like that," Stephen waved his hand in the air. "Who won't be curious to look at a phone like _that_? Now that I've answered your question, answer mine."

Randy gulped. How can he tell Stephen that he had taken the photo the day he went to Michelle's party? "Uh, when you were asleep?" he was obviously bad at lying. No, scratch that, he was bad at lying _to Stephen_.

"Okay," Stephen stepped closer to Randy, folding his arms over his chest. Randy couldn't help but admire the muscles that bulged through his skin tight t-shirt. "You and I both know that it wasn't the truth. Spill, now."

Randy bit his bottom lip, anxious at how he was going to say this. The next words that would be spilled out of his mouth might start something that Randy doesn't want. "I took it after I got you home from Michelle's party," he quietly said, looking at his feet.

"After Michelle's party? Jeez, why did you have to take such-"In Stephen's head something clicked, as he remembered Jeff questioning him not so long ago about something? He un-crossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, inspecting Randy's expression. It was obvious that the pregnant man was hiding something. Stephen took a hold of his chin and lifted it, so Randy would have no choice but to look at him. "What happened that night?"

Stephen watched Randy's Adam's apple bob once, as he swallowed thickly. He hardened his gaze, oak leaf colored eyes staring at the slender man. "You kissed me," Randy blurted out, before the tension killed him. "You kissed me, after I messed your night with a girl."

Stephen was confused. That party had been held the day Randy moved into this house. He had kissed Randy on the first day he had gotten to know him. His eyes widened and he let go of Randy's chin, stepping away from him. He had kissed a man even when he had thought that he was straight….hell, he was still straight, wasn't he? Just because he kissed a man-a pregnant man, in this situation-doesn't mean he's gay, right? His eyes met Randy. He looked like he was in panic, a hand clasped over his mouth and breathing hard.

"I-I'm sorry," Randy whimpered, instantly thinking that Stephen was disgusted with him. "I didn't me-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephen asked. When he was met with silence, he raised his voice higher. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" Stephen didn't actually know how he was feeling at the moment. Confused? Frustrated? Angry? None of the word fit. But that kiss answered why he was constantly stealing glances at Randy's lips over the past few days, before he kissed Randy in the kitchen that one day. He had thought that it was their first kiss. What Randy revealed just now explained why he felt familiar-ness when he was kissing him.

"I thought…I thought you'd be disgusted and will hate me for it," Randy averted his gaze from Stephen, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Sighing deeply, Stephen took one of Randy's hands, gently pulling him closer.

"I would have, if you have told me this at that time," Stephen said honestly, looking into Randy's sky blue orbs. "But not now."

Randy gave a slightly confused look, but he was far more engulfed in Stephen's emerald eyes to notice what he was saying.

"I have….feelings for you," he admitted, closing his eyes and inhaling Randy's scent. Suddenly he was pushed away, he found himself stumbling to hold his balance. He gave a frustrated look to Randy, who looked like someone was about to murder him. His eyes wide, he put his hands on his head, clawing at the skin.

"You can't," he whimpered, dread running through his body as he thought o another innocent life being attached to his hell hole. "You can't have feelings for me."

"Why not?" Stephen demanded, stepping closer to Randy, resulting the other man to back away. "I have feelings for you." Randy shook his head furiously, purely scared for Stephen's life.

"Don't say that," he whimpered again, falling onto a sitting position on the floor, his legs feeling like Jell-O. What if Dave got to know about this? What if Dave hurt Stephen? This would all be his fault. It would be Randy's fault. "Don't say that. He'll hurt you."

"He can't hurt me," Stephen growled, storming towards Randy and crouching down next to him. "I will protect you."

"You can't," Randy struggled weakly as Stephen wrapped his arms around him. "He's a criminal, Stephen. You aren't strong enough!"

"I'm strong enough to protect you," He growled deep in his throat. Dave had corrupted Randy's mind, weakened him to the exact point where he wanted Randy to be. Stephen felt sick; he knew that he wasn't strong enough. He knew what Randy said was true, but he would be. He would be strong enough to protect Randy. "Now, hush," he whispered gently to Randy, rubbing his back soothingly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Oh."

They both looked up, seeing Mrs. Farrelly at Randy's door, her mouth opened. "I'm sorry, I'll be back later." She hurried away, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Randy pushed Stephen away gently, getting up by the help of his bed. "Try to accept it, Stephen. I'll never be yours." With that he took off, searching for Mrs. Farrelly who had come to his room for some reason. He hated himself for hurting Stephen. But what could he do? Drag Stephen to hell with himself? Randy shook his head, as he walked away from Stephen, the tightening feeling in his chest worsening as he took steps away from the man he actually cared about.

With Dave he had no chance; with Dave he had no life. But if that's what fate wanted him to accept in return for Stephen's life, Randy would willingly embrace it for him. When Randy approached the kitchen, Mrs. Farrelly was just hanging up the phone. Her face colored again when she saw Randy, and Randy couldn't help but flush a little too. The situation she had caught her son and the new roommate was not a little thing to her.

"Mrs. Farrelly," Randy said softly, giving her a small smile. "Was there something you needed from me?"

"Yes, well, um," she cleared her throat. "I was wondering if, um, you'd be here tonight."

Randy frowned. "No, actually. I'm going over to a friend's house. But I will probably be back later. Why?"

"I'm out for the night," she looked at him uneasily. "Stephen would be home alone. I would ask him to call Jeff then," she said. Randy nodded, turning to leave. But Mrs. Farrelly stopped him again. "Randy… um, are you and Step-"

"No," Randy denied quickly, shaking his head. "No, ma'am. We're just good friends," Randy saw how unsure she looked.

"You know, its okay if you two are together, I totally understand that," she assured Randy, who had a panicked looked on his face. "I'm just confused why he didn't tell me sooner."

"But it's not," Randy shook his head again. "I'm with someone else. Stephen is just a friend."

"Oh," understanding dawned to her and she looked at his stomach. "How are you doing with morning sickness? It's almost supposed to be over by now."

"Yeah," Randy smiled softly, "I only get sick about two days a week now."

"Ginger might help you dear," she suggested, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I know," Randy shifted his weight to one foot from another, awkwardly looking at Stephen's mother. "Stephen bought me ginger cookies."

"Oh," she said again, disbelief on her face. The green eyes that matched Stephen's stared back at him, unsure of what to say.

"Mrs. Farrelly," Randy sighed, defeated. He looked back to see if Stephen was nearby. Then he slumped against the fridge. "Stephen confessed just now that he likes me. But…. I can't be with him. As I've told you minutes ago, I'm with someone else. My baby's father. I can't let him go. Stephen is too young to be a father figure to my baby's life. I'm not saying that he won't be a good father, but after some time, he'll get tired of his life with me. I don't want to ruin his life," Randy let out a breath that he had been holding on for too long.

Mrs. Farrelly looked taken aback. She kept her silence for a few minutes and Randy thought she would surely kick him out of the house right now. She gave him a gentle smile. "Randy, I understand what you're trying to say. But… you perfectly know that I can't come in between your problems. You and Stephen need to solve them yourselves. If I got into it, it would be a mess," she touched his face. "Thank you for telling me, darling."

Randy nodded in relief, mumbling thanks back at her. So one problem was solved, and Mrs. Farrelly didn't kick him out. If she did, he would have nowhere to go but to Dave, which he didn't want to. He had convinced Dave that Mrs. Farrelly took a good care of him, and that's why he lived with her. Otherwise, Randy would be already living with Dave, and he will have to ditch school for the rest of the year.

XXXX

Randy made his way upstairs to Dave's room, pushing through the crowd of people that lingered in the staircase. He heard one or two of men wolf-whistling at him, but he didn't dare raise his head to look up. He kept his eyes down when he was in the hall way, his mind mentally making the way to the room. Then he felt hitting against a hard body and nearly falling to the floor, if it wasn't for two arms catching him.

"You're late," a cocky voice said.

Randy looked up, meeting Adam's hazel eyes that were sparkling at him. He wasn't drunk, Randy couldn't smell alcohol on him but he acted like it. Hastily shoving Adam away, he hissed.

"Don't touch me."

"Oooh," he smirked. "Feisty. I'm saying again, you haven't changed."

"Don't talk like you know me, Adam," Randy shouldered past him, not sparing the blonde a glance.

"Wait, wait," Adam grabbed his arm. "Why are you in a hurry? Talk to me."

"As you said, Addy," Randy provoked him, calling by him by the nickname he hated. He felt the grip on his arm tighten but he kept his face straight, not letting Adam see the pain he was inflicting upon him. "I'm late. I was supposed to be in Dave's room half an hour ago. So let me go," he yanked his arm, but the blonde didn't even budge. "I said, let go."

Adam gritted his teeth, his jaws twitching, but none the less he released Randy for his death grip. One day, the bitch was going to learn a lesson from him. And Adam was determined to make him pay it by blood. "Consider yourself lucky, since the DNA test came out positive that _the thing_ inside you is Batista's. But I'm still not convinced that it's true, _whore_."

Randy glared at Adam and stepped closer, stopping inches away from his face. "Call me _whore_, one more time and I will make you regret that you said that."

"Ooh," Adam mocked being afraid. "What are you going to do? Hit me with a stuffed bunny?"

"You-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Someone growled from behind Randy. He spun around so fast, that when he saw the person he almost felt dizzy. Dave was giving a suspicious look to both Randy and Adam, his brown eyes moving back and forth over them. Adam immediately backed down, growling low in his throat so only Randy would hear him.

"W-we were j-just talking," Randy averted his gaze to the floor, unable to hold Dave's intense stare. Dave's eyes roamed up and down his body, taking in Randy's white sweater and dark blue skin hugging jeans. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a small smile but it disappeared when his eyes moved on to Adam.

"We were just talking," Adam confirmed, lying smoothly. Just as he was a good right-hand companion, he was a good liar. That fact, being the main reason he had survived this much in Dave Batista's clan.

Dave gave a stiff nod, holding out his hand to Randy. Randy took it without hesitation, following Dave to their room. He glanced back as he felt the intensity of Adam's stare hitting his back. What Brock said at the school bathroom was true. Brock was nothing like Adam. Randy couldn't help but pick out the cunning, malicious, calculation in Adam's stare.

He shivered, quickly looking at Dave who was now holding open the door for him to enter. "Is there something wrong?"

Randy silently shook his head, stepping into the room. He knew there was no chance of Dave believing him if he told what was wrong. That would only result another trouble for Randy, which he certainly did _not _want. He sat on Dave's bed after kicking his shoes off, hugging himself.

Dave opened his closet, taking a comforter blanket out. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Randy, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Randy bit his lip, inspecting Dave's calm expression. How can someone change so fast?

"How is my baby today?" he asked, smiling softly. "No, scratch that. How are my babies today?"

Randy's lips immediately curved into a smile. "We are both fine. She's been kicking me whenever I eat something she doesn't like. But that means she's an active, healthy baby."

Dave let out a contented sigh as he touched Randy's baby bump. "Have you been taking the prescriptions? Is everything at your place okay?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded, his mind momentarily going back to the angry Stephen that he had left at home. "Everything's fine. Having a hard time studying for the finals these days."

"Babe, that's a month away," Dave rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Randy.

"I know. But it's safe to start studying now," Randy pouted, bumping his nose against Dave's. "It's never too late for anything."

Dave looked away from Randy, his eyes briefly clouding over like he was remembering something. Randy placed a hand on his shoulder after a moment, a question tingling the tip of his tongue, a question that he has been dying to ask but afraid of the reaction. "Dave, can I ask you something?"

Dave averted his gaze to Randy, his brown eyes gazing into the beautiful ceruleans as he gave a nod.

"Why are you being nice to me? Why were you abusive before?" Randy asked quietly, doubt backing up his words. "I mean, there must be a reason for you to act so…violently the last time I was with you."

Dave closed his eyes, trying to control the anger that was rising inside him. "It's nothing."

"Tell me, so I can help you," Randy raised his hand to touch Dave's face, but Dave jerked away from it.

"I don't want your help," he spat, standing up and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind hm. Randy sighed, hugging his knees and burying his face between them. He shouldn't have asked that.

**Massive thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]**

**EnvisionVerse, RKO-Flavored-Skittles, MistyKnight, LoveNHurt, thank you sooo much for reviewing! I so love y'all! Oh, I love my silent readers too, don't be mad.**

**(09)**

Randy snuggled against the soft pillow, burying his face in it and inhaling the all too familiar scent of fresh leather and spice, which was Dave's. Randy's lips twitched, curling slightly in a soft smile. He cracked open his eyes, only to shut them immediately as a bright light flashed across his eyes. He groaned, opening his eyes again and squinted them, blinking so the blur would go away. He propped himself up on his elbows, fixing his gaze on the blonde who was grinning from ear to ear, holding out a camera.

"Say cheese," he sang, clicking the button on the camera, taking a photo.

Randy groaned again and let his back hit the bed again. "Get out, Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes, snorting. As if he would take orders from his master's bitch. He licked his lips, his hazel eyes roaming over the half naked beauty that was lying in the bed, white sheets tangled around his body. One day…. He grinned, snapping a shot of Randy again.

"I said get out," Randy dragged himself out of the bed, self-conscious and gripping the sheets around his body to cover up his nakedness.

"Bitch! Shut up and let me do my work!" Adam glared, adjusting the device's zoom option. Why did he need all those photos though?

Randy glared back at Adam. He didn't like his patience being tested in the early morning. He took the TV remote on the nightstand and threw it at Adam, the remote hitting Adam on his chest. "Get the fuck out!" he pointed at the door, his eyes red from anger.

"You…" Adam gritted his teeth, his free hand clenching to a fist and trembling with rage. He took a step towards Randy, who backed down immediately, clenching the sheets around his waist. Adam wouldn't try anything in Dave's own room would he? Randy mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Last time, _that_ didn't matter.

"Is there a problem here?" the new voice made both men snap their heads to it. Brock was standing at the doorway, blocking it by his large frame. His glower mainly fixed upon Adam, who mirrored his expression. Cousin or not of Dave's, the kid was getting on Adam's nerves. He was trying to replace himself on Adam's position in the clan. Never gonna happen.

Brock's jaws clenched, as he took in the scene in front of him. Adam, the master of whores, was in the same room as Randy was, staring at Randy, his cousin's lover with a hungry look on his face. It may not have bothered him before, but now it did. He didn't care about Randy, more like he wasn't allowed, because Randy will never be his. But that didn't mean he would let some back-biting son of a bitch hurt him. "Dave is looking for you," he snapped at Adam, narrowing his cold grey eyes.

Adam hesitated, debating in his mind whether to leave or not, but then he gave a stiff nod toward Brock, storming out of the room. He shouldered past Brock, almost as if provoking the larger man to hit him. Brock knew perfectly what the gesture meant but he kept his ground. When Adam was out of the sight, he turned his head to look at Randy. Randy was leaning against the wall, sheets wrapped around his waist. Brock's eyes landed on Randy's bare stomach which was sporting a small bump. "He's looking for you too. Get dressed and come down."

Randy watched in doubt as Brock left him alone. The man has certainly changed since the first he saw him. Though, the look he sent to Randy's baby bump made him shiver with dread. Closing the bedroom door and locking it from inside, Randy unwrapped the sheets around his waist, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. He entered the attached bathroom, turning on the shower and turning the meter so hot water came through the shower head. He sighed as the water hit his body, the droplets massaging the stress away from his body.

He didn't know how much time passed until he remembered what Brock said. Hastily getting out of the shower he quickly dressed up after drying his body. Running a hand through his damp, short brown hair, he took one look at the mirror and hurried downstairs. He hesitated on the doorway, seeing new faces he didn't recognize, along with Brock, Adam, Jason and Dave. Dave was the one who spotted Randy first. He motioned to him with his fingers and that's when Randy entered the kitchen, his eyes on the floor as he walked to Dave.

Dave wrapped an arm around Randy's waist, pulling him against his body and placing a quick kiss on Randy's lips. Randy flushed, not because of the kiss but because of having to do that in front of the whole crowd. From the corners of his eyes he saw Adam glaring at both Dave and Randy. Randy ignored it, and then looked up at Dave, as he felt Dave's chest rumbling with chuckles.

"Brown looks good on you," his brown eyes warmed up as he said it in a low voice, so only Randy could hear it. Giving a look of confusion, Randy looked at his clothes. The last time he remembered, he was wearing the white sweater he wore while arriving to the house last night. His eyes widened as he noticed that he was wearing Dave's dark brown Affliction shirt, the one that had a snake coiled around a red rose. In the hurry, he had worn Dave's shirt. It was too big for him, sleeves hanging off his hands. Shrugging, Randy smiled at Dave. Dave returned the smile, holding Randy's hand and intertwining their fingers. Then he looked at his crew, his face instantly hardening, a rough look etched on to his face. "I'll be back."

He gently pushed Randy to walk in front of him, following behind. Just as they were about to leave the kitchen, Brock stopped them.

"Boss," he called, his eyes glued to his phone's screen. "Farrelly is throwing a party tonight," then his eyes fixed on Randy's, as if scanning for some reaction. Randy struggled to keep his face straight, for the first time in hours remembering Stephen.

Dave glanced at Randy, but spoke to Brock. "Go to it. And keep an eye on Farrelly. I don't like that kid."

Randy shifted uncomfortably, when Dave's grip on his hand tightened. He averted his gaze to his feet, suddenly finding the design on his Nike shoes interesting. He knew that Dave and Stephen didn't get along at all, and he didn't have a chance at saying anything at it. As if any of them would care what Randy had to say about them? "Let's go."

Dave led Randy outside the door, gesturing towards his black SUV.

"Dave," Randy stopped him, halting his walk. "I have school. I'll take my car."

Dave inspected Randy's face, reluctantly nodding after a second. "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked, placing a hand on Randy's abdomen. Randy gave a nod, squeezing Dave's hand gently before pecking his lips and getting into his own car. He gave one last wave from his hand and revved up the engine, pulling to the driveway and driving off.

He wondered if Stephen was awake, but after he saw what time it was, he guessed probably not, because Stephen was a heavy sleeper. When Randy arrived to Stephen's house, it was silent. The whole house was held in an eerie silence. For a moment Randy dreaded that something has gone wrong, but then he quickly shrugged it off. He crossed the front porch, opening the front door with a creek. He crept inside the house, tip toeing towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Randy jumped a foot in the air, spinning around to face the one who talked. Taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he glared at Stephen who was leaning against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed, wearing nothing but boxers. Randy looked away, before his pervy eyes roamed down Stephen's well built body.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?"

Stephen grinned widely at the flushed Randy, who looked uncomfortable standing a few feet away from his almost nude body. He leaned away from the door frame, stepping towards Randy. Then his eyes landed on the hickey on Randy's neck, and on the shirt he was wearing. He didn't know who the shirt belonged to, but he had a wild guess. All the emotions he had in his mind were replaced by anger. "I thought you said you'd be back before midnight?"

"I…" Randy hesitated, remembering the promise he had made to Stephen. He gulped, as he had clearly forgotten to call him and tell that he won't be until this morning. "I had to stay the night."

"So you could have a late night fuck?" Stephen's words were empty, hollow, but sharp as blades. Randy's eyes snapped to meet Stephen's green orbs, which had turned to a darker shade, almost emerald.

"What? I didn't fu-"

"Oh, please," Stephen waved him off and gestured towards Randy's body. "Don't even explain. I understand."

Randy blinked, his eyes swelling with tears. "I didn't have se-"

"I told you, I don't want an explanation. Now, if you kindly move out of my way, I have to get dressed for school." he pushed past Randy, not even sparing a glance at Randy. Randy sighed, angrily brushing away a tear that fell of his eyes. After all, Stephen had no right to question about his personal life. Randy knew that he didn't have sex- he wasn't in a condition to sleep around – and that's what mattered. Fuck what others think.

XXXXX

"What the hell is wrong with your boyfriend?" John took his place next to Randy and Jeff, slinging an arm around Randy's shoulders and glaring at Stephen, who was warming up in the football field, getting ready for the first game of the season. Stephen had rudely flipped John off when he had greeted him luck, for what reason, no one knew.

"Who cares what's wrong with him?" Randy snapped, crossing his arms above his chest. "And he's not my boyfriend. I have a better taste at things."

"Whoa," Jeff eyed Randy up and down warily. "I think they both have problems," he gave a warning look to John, craning his neck behind Randy's back so Randy wouldn't see him. But Randy did of course, but thankfully he didn't comment on it. He was still fumed up about what happened in the morning, and he certainly wasn't happy to sit around and waste his time on a stupid game he didn't even wanted to watch in the first place. He sent daggers from his eyes to Stephen, seeing him bump his fists with Nick Nemeth, the quarterback of the Home team. As if sensed, Stephen's eyes found Randy and he returned a look of his own to Randy.

When Randy stuck his chin up in the air and ignored him, Stephen shook his head, trying to clear his head. He had to keep his head in the game for tonight so the Wolves can win against the Wildcats, or Coach will bite his head off. However, his mind kept on flashing him the photos in Randy's phone and the love bite which Randy had on the side of his neck this morning, making him easily distracted. He shook his head again, making his way across the field and lining up next to Brock, as the game was supposed to be starting in five minutes.

"You know, Steph en wouldn't talk to him the whole day," Jeff continued, "and he ignored me whenever I brought up something about Randy."

"You think they had a fight?" John questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello," Randy gave a sickly sweet smile. "I'm right here sitting between you two dickheads."

"But why would they be mad at us, though? We didn't do anything!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe it's the pregnancy thing," John suggested, tapping his chin in thought.

"Hah," Jeff rolled his eyes, waving John off. "Then what about Stephen? You think he's pregnant too?"

John laughed out loud, his chest rumbling with chuckles. "Maybe. He's glowing like a star."

"Would you two dumbshits shut up and let me watch the game?!" Randy face palmed, obviously irritated with his companions.

"I thought you didn't want to watch the game?" Jeff gave an amused look to Randy, whose face was red with frustration. Was mood swings this severe? God, he would never want to get pregnant!

"You wouldn't let me go home and get a good night sleep, so at least let me watch this stupid game," Randy pointed out, the words coming out slow and clearly.

"Hey!" John smacked the back of Randy's head, offended that he called his favorite game _stupid_. Randy balled his fist, hitting on John's chest as hard as he can, making the larger man double over in his seat, out of breath.

"Jesus Christ!" Jeff slightly moved away from Randy, staring at him with wide eyes. "Calm down, dude."

Randy crossed his arms above his chest again, huffing and turning his eyes to the field. But he couldn't help glance at John from the corners of his eyes, to see if the man was okay. After all, he was his best friend. Then he gasped, holding his stomach in pain. Despite what happened earlier, Jeff and John both took a hold of Randy, worrying their asses off.

"Hey," John started to get up, wrapping his arms around Randy to lift him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Randy gasped out, gently pushing John's hands away from his body. "She just kicked me… that am all."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked doubtfully, his eyes searching for Stephen in the field. The game had started in the middle of all this.

"Yeah," Randy inhaled and exhaled deeply, his eyes wide as the baby kicked one more time. He had even forgotten to take the prescriptions in the morning, and he had been feeling not well the whole day. Add up The-Stephen-Situation to all of it and he was close to a sick person. He gripped John's hand as another wave of pain went through his body.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital, Randy. See if you're real-"John started, but Randy cut him off. The people around them had turned their heads to the trio's direction, shifting in their seats and craning their heads to get a better look at what's going on.

"I said I'm fine," Randy gritted his teeth, forcing down a painful groan in his throat. From now on, he will never forget to take the prescriptions daily. "Sit down both of you."

The other two obeyed reluctantly, taking their seats and keeping a close eye on Randy. Ever the worried best friend, John had to add, "Just tell if you want to leave okay?"

Randy wanted to say 'right now' but he realized that he would ruin both Jeff and John's night by saying that. So he squeezed John's hand in approval, keeping his mouth shut. He slipped a hand under his shirt, resting it on his abdomen and rubbing their slowly, to ease the pain. Biting his lip at the dulling pain he continued massaging. His eyes blurred, but he blinked, trying to keep his gaze on Stephen who was just shoved by a bulky kid from the other team. He snickered when the referee flashed the boy red card, his pain momentarily forgotten as his eyes found Stephen, who was holding his knee and rolling on the floor.

"Is he okay?" he didn't realize that he had said it out loud, until Jeff answered for him.

"Just a scratch," Jeff assured, patting Randy's back soothingly. "Look, he's getting up!"

Like he said, Stephen got up, flexing his leg as if to check if it wasn't broken. Then he took slow steps, which turned to a jog. He gave a thumb up to the spectators, earning a loud roar from them. Randy sighed in relief, and then noticed that his pain had disappeared, yet again, it was the second time of the day that his baby has kicked. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. Just to make sure, he took out his phone to call the doctor.

"Goal!" He was momentarily distracted by John's shout and Jeff's laughs. He watched as Stephen was captured to a bear hug by Brock. Home had managed to score the first goal against the Guests. He smiled, looking at his phone screen. As soon as his eyes landed on the notifications bar, the call he was going to make was forgotten. In his inbox, was a message from an unknown number? He tapped on it with trembling fingers, wondering who it was, since he had already saved Dave's number to his phone.

_Parking lot. 8.30_

Randy furrowed his brows in confusion. The message had been sent a few minutes ago, so it certainly wasn't Brock. Neither was Dave. He wondered whether he should go or not. Then the phone beeped.

_Copeland._

The first thought that came to his mind was to delete the messages and pretend like he never saw them. But it could be something important, maybe it's about Dave. Dave was likely to send Adam for his work. But also, this was Adam Copeland. Randy couldn't risk going to meet him alone, nor could he take either of his friends with him. Especially not John, because Randy hadn't told John about getting back with Dave.

"Are you really okay?" John placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, noticing the pregnant man's obvious silence.

"Yes," Randy snapped out of his trance and nodded at John, who looked like he didn't buy it. Then his eyes fell on the light blue phone screen. His breath hitched as he snatched the phone from Randy's hand, before Randy realized what was happening.

"Copeland?" John hissed, lowering his voice so only Randy could hear him. "Adam Copeland?!"

Randy gulped and looked away.

"Why is he in contact with you?" John asked, squeezing the hand on his shoulder when he was met with silence. "Answer me. Are you seeing him?"

"God, no," Randy immediately denied, as it was the truth. "I just… I just..."

"Then why is he-"

"I'm back with Dave, John," Randy said quietly, fiddling his fingers on his lap. "I'm with him again."

"What?!" John all but screamed, drawing people's attention, including Jeff's. Then he excused himself, dragging Randy up with him and leaving their seats, heading outside leaving a confused Jeff behind. John took an unwilling Randy out of the school into the parking lot. But what he didn't see was the previous message on Randy's phone, which said that Adam would be there by 8.30. Oblivious to his surroundings, John pushed Randy against an SUV, ignoring the small groan that left his friend's lips. "Are you insane?"

"John," Randy panted, holding out his hands. "He's my baby's father. I can't just-"

"Have you forgotten what he's done to you?!" John shouted, throwing his hands wildly in the air. "He fucking tried to _kill_ you!"

"He's changed," Randy said weakly, averting his gaze to the floor.

"He's changed my ass! He's just using you," John grabbed Randy's shoulders, shaking them. "You'll do much better _without_ him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Randy shoved John away. "He has a right to this baby!"

John ran a hand through his short brown hair, frustrated as hell with Randy. "Just… just leave him. You know you don't want him."

Randy held his head in his hand, sliding down against the body of the SUV and falling to a sitting position on the floor. "He's the one who found me, John…. He never breaks his promises…" a sob escaped from his lips and he clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle it, but it was too late. John crouched down beside Randy, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said, brushing away a tear that flowed down Randy's cerulean eyes. "I wasn't thinking right. I was just looking out for you."

"I know," Randy's voice cracked at the end as another sob erupted. He buried his face against John's neck.

"I'm scared for you, Randy," John rubbed his back soothingly, holding Randy against his chest lightly. "I don't want something happening to you like the last time."

Randy just nodded, sniffing silently as he pulled away from John. They just sat beside each other for a while, keeping the silence and revolving in each other's presence comfortably. A loud cheering sound of thousands of people broke their moment. Randy looked at John and saw that his friend's face was lightened up with anticipation.

"You can go," Randy pushed him playfully, urging John to go.

"What about you?" John asked, frowning.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need a minute," Randy said, resting his head against the body of the vehicle, closing his eyes.

"You sure?" John asked again, but quickly shut his mouth up and got up, as Randy openly glared at him. "I'm going, I'm going…. Jeez," John held his hands up defensively, hastily walking into the school again.

Randy closed his eyes again, a smile stretching his lips at his friend's worry. John was simply the best friend that anyone could ask for. Then his mind wandered back to Stephen. He would wait till Stephen apologizes to him. Until then, he would keep his silence, though it seemed a hard thing to do even in thinking. He amused at how attached he had gotten to this stranger since the first time he saw him. This hot-headed, good looking stud was an attraction that Randy certainly didn't need. Loud clapping sound echoed in the empty parking lot. Randy's eyes shot open, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. He had almost forgotten….

"It seems like our Boss' beloved is going at it behind his back," Adam grinned like a maniac, appearing from behind a minivan. "What will he do if I say this to him?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy slowly got up from the ground with the help of the SUV, glowering at Adam.

"Oh, don't be modest," Adam placed a hand on his chest, blinking innocently. "You're fucking that guy don't you? All the while playing with that ginger head and Batista too."

What is it with people labeling him as a slut lately? "I'm not! I'm not a whore like you, Copeland."

Adam closed the distance between the, a hand shooting up and gripping Randy's jaws tightly, loving the pained whimper the younger man gave. "Call me that again, slut, and it will be the last word you will utter from your filthy mouth for a while."

Randy dug his nails on Adam's wrist, making the blonde curse and releases him. He rubbed his abused jaw, realizing that he was trapped between Adam and the SUV. Why did he always find himself in troublesome situations like this? "What do you want?"

"Well baby, if you're really giving me what I want, I'd say it," Adam raked his hazel eyes over Randy's body and licked his lips, delightful to see Randy shivering under his hungry gaze.

"You know what I meant," Randy hissed, folding his arms above his chest as if to cover himself up. Though he was fully clothed, he felt naked under Adam's eyes. "You can't stay here much longer. The game is over."

Adam snorted, unhooking the bag that was hanging off his shoulder and throwing it at Randy. "Your shirt. Dave told me to deliver it. As if I'm some fucking delivery boy," he muttered the last part, but Randy clearly heard it. What Randy couldn't understand was how blind Dave was of Adam's true colors. The blonde was an expert at wrapping people around his fingers and get work done by them. Randy walked over to his car, unlocking it on the way. He opened the door, tossing the bag to the backseat before closing it again. Before he could turn around, Adam shoved him against the car, his bump painfully hitting the body of his car. He cried out in pain, knees weakening under the pain that was shooting though his lower abdomen.

"You know what," Adam hissed dangerously, his breath fanning against Randy ear as his arms snaked around the younger man's waist. "I'm beginning to get tired of your teasing."

"What?" Randy weakly cried out, his legs trembling to hold on standing.

"Oh you know," Adam sang. "The way you move your hips… the way you sway your ass…. I'm beginning to get tired of all those little things," one of his hands travelled to Randy's abdomen, but didn't stop there, and went lower. Just as the hand stopped above his clothed crotch, Randy jerked violently.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Randy shouted, pushing back against Adam, and then jerking away again, horrified, as he felt Adam's bulge pressed against his ass. "You freak!"

Adam growled, spinning Randy around so he was facing him and crashed their lips together. Randy struggled, punching Adam's chest, but the blows did nothing, as his mind was clouded with the pain that was waving off his abdomen. Adam pinned his shoulders, pressing his body against Randy's, while ravaging Randy's mouth. He felt an unusual thrill as the younger man thrashed under his body, begging for his mercy. Then he cringed away from Randy, holding his goring. The bitch had kicked him in the shin.

Randy hesitated a second before breaking off to a sprint. He didn't stop until he was at the gates to the football field. He let his body fall to a nearby seat, panting his life off. He hugged himself, calming his breath and trying to ignore the pain. Then he searched for either of his friends. He found Stephen, who was swarmed by the crowd. Biting his lip and forcing down a painful groan he slowly made his way to the crowd, deciding to wait patiently till his turn comes. Through the heavy crowd, Stephen's oak leaf colored eyes found his cerulean orbs. The hope he had immediately subsided, as Stephen's eyes clouded with anger.

"Get out of my way!" someone pushed Randy away, and he stumbled on his steps, nearly landing on the floor. He looked at Mitchell, who was trying to get past the crowd.

"Watch what you say, whore," unable to contain the anger and it mixing with the pain he was suffering from Randy yelled. Normally, he was never the one to insult women. But right now he had to.

"Let her in," Stephen's deep voice was loud and clear through the cheers. People around him stopped shouting for a moment, all eyes on Mitchell, Randy and Stephen. Mitchell shouldered past everyone, walking towards Stephen and wrapping her arms around his neck. Stephen pulled her ion a bruising kiss, nearly eating her face off in the middle of the whole school. Randy's mouth dropped open. Though he was not involved with Stephen, the kiss was like a slap in his face. He took a step back, a new pain starting to ache in his heart.

Stephen pulled away from Mitchell, his eyes darkened with lust. Then he grinned at her, turning his head to look at the crowd. Then his eyes found Randy's again, the grin on his face disappearing. "Don't you ever call her a whore? She didn't fuck around with people and get knocked up unlike some people."

Randy's breath hitched and he took another step back. Though majority of the school didn't know what exactly Stephen meant, his little crowd of friends did. Stephen just now labeled Randy as a whore. A stabbing pain jolted through both his chest and abdomen. He only caught a glance of John punching Stephen in the face from the corner of his eyes before he started to run again. He didn't know where he was going, but he kept on running. As he arrived to the parking lot, he stopped.

The padding of his feet echoed through the silent surroundings. His pained whimpers increased as he took steps. He looked down at his pants, when he felt something trickling down his legs. His inner thighs were soaked in dark red blood. Tears freely flowed down his face as he fell to the floor on his knees, holding his stomach.

The next second, a bright light blinded him, the side of his body hitting something metallic. He blacked out.

**Do I deserve a review? Maybe we can make it to 10 reviews? What do you think happened to Randy? Whose team are you on? Team Stephen? Team Dave? Or maybe Team Brock, lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] **

**OMG! 13 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much! You, my readers rock! **

**LoveNHurt: **_I do if I have to. I've only written one though. _

**I've been meaning to ask y'all a question. Because you guys seem to like Randy/Brock and Randy/Dave pairing, I want to give a try at a story between either one of those couples. So if you want me to, just review with your choice of the couple and tell me your ideas. **

**(10)**

It's been three hours.

It's been three fucking hours since they had taken Randy to the ER. Nurses and doctors kept running in and out of the room but they never even glanced at the people who were there for Randy. They were unable to give a proper status about him even after three hours. Sighing, Stephen ran a hand through his hair.

It was his fault.

This… all of this was his fault.

He sighed again and looked around. Jeff was sitting beside John, hugging the depressed looking man. He had been comforting John for the past hours. If only Stephen had someone to hold him like that at a time like this. The only problem was, the only one who would have done that was in the ER, suffering from an accident. No one was able to tell who the motherfucking person was to hit Randy and drive away. Because no one had been in the parking lot at that time except Randy…. and the one who drove the car over him.

Stephen's eyes shifted to Brock, who was staring at the ER door with his face a blank mask. Why was he even here? John had assumed that it was because of Stephen, that Brock was here. But Stephen knew it wasn't the reason. As if heard his thoughts, Brock's steel grey eyes met Stephen's sorrowful jades. They blinked twice before sending daggers at Stephen and looking away the next second. Stephen shook his head slightly and averted his own gaze to the floor.

His eyes burned with sleepiness and he craved a bed to take a nap, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital. And he couldn't close his eyes without remembering how he had seen a bloodied Randy on the ground at the parking lot, blood pooling around his unconscious body. His eyes burned again, but this time it was because of the hot tears that threatened to fall down from his jade orbs. He blinked as much as he can try to dissolve the tears away, but they just kept pooling and pooling.

Finally, a single tear fell off his eyes. It ran down his cheek and on to the floor. The tear drop glared back at Stephen like a shining star in the night sky, as it glistened from the light on the ceiling on the dark blue tiled floor.

"Stephen," a soft voice made him looks up. His mom was staring at him with a sympathetic look. She sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. A bit glad that he had someone to lean onto; he rested his forehead against her shoulder and let the tears fall freely off his eyes. "Hush, now… he's going to be alright…"

He knew his mother was just trying to soothe him. What if Randy…. what if he….

"No, he won't," Stephen looked up at his mother, who wiped the tears away from his cheeks. Had he spoken that out loud? "He won't leave you like that. You have to think positive Stephen…. He's out there, fighting for his life right now, searching for a reason to stay alive…. And what will happen if he finds out that you're thinking like this about him? Maybe the person he needs most at this time is you."

Stephen gazed into his mother's eyes, which were reflections of his own emeralds. He lightly nodded, burying his face against the crook of his mom's neck again. His Randy was going to fight, he was going to live. Stephen promised himself that he would not let Randy leave him like this. Not now, not ever.

"Doctor….." he heard Brock speak, and his head snapped to the direction. A doctor had come out of the ER. Stephen looked at the man, who was uncovering his mouth to speak. Stephen got up from his seat, storming towards the doctor along with John. He ignored the glower John gave him. Hell, he in no world cared about john right now. He would take care of him later.

"How is he?" he asked impatiently, grabbing the doctor's shoulders and shaking him hard. The doctor took a hold of Stephen's hand patiently, peeling them away before speaking.

"Were you aware that he was pregnant?"

Everyone hesitated. It was Stephen's mom who talked. "Yes, doctor. We were."

"Are you his mother?"

"No," she shook her head, giving an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Then… is his baby's father or his husband…or fiancé here?"

No one spoke. The doctor sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. John took a step forward, clearing his throat. His eyes were red, he had obviously been crying. "I'm his brother."

The doctor inspected John for a few seconds before giving a stiff nod and motioning to him with two fingers to follow him. They stopped a few feet away from the others, but the distance was too much to hear what they were talking. Frustrated, Stephen ran a hand through his hair again, gripping a fistful and nearly yanking them off the roots. He felt his mother place her hand on his back comfortingly, but his focus was fixed on the two men that were having a serious conversation not so far away from him.

He watched as the doctor hesitate, and then mumble something. John's face twisted, a pained expression replacing the depressed one. He wiped a hand down his face, and Stephen saw tears pooling in his eyes again. Was Randy not going to make it? He stormed towards the doctor again, only to be stopped by Brock in mid way.

He turned to glare at Brock, who was gripping Stephen's upper arm tightly mirroring Stephen's expression. "Let me go."

"Let Cena handle the business, Farrelly," was all Brock said, before releasing Stephen with a gentle shove. He averted his glare to the doctor who pushed past him and entered the ER again. John sulked on the spot for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts of how to say the news to everyone, and especially to Randy. Once he woke up, hell will take over…. He brushed away the tears and cleared his throat. Something was blocking his throat, and it was hard for him to swallow. But none the less, he forced down a gulp of spit down his throat and turned to the crowd waiting outside the ER. They were looking at him expectantly, waiting to hear what the doctor had told him.

How was he going to say….?

His eyes met Stephen's and he had to avert his gaze just to escape the ocean of emotions that were flowing out of Stephen's jade orbs. John had called Randy's parents and Elaine was on her way, but Bob had been a bastard, refusing to vast his own blood even if he was in amidst of life and death. Just because his son was gay and pregnant, how can a man disown his only son? Gritting his teeth and pushing the hateful thoughts away, John stepped towards the crowd.

"John…?" it was Jeff who first called him. He looked at the kitten-like face contorted in sadness, giving him a grief look on his own. John stopped right in front of Stephen, standing face to face with him. As much as he disliked the man at the moment, he needed to know. He needed to know what he has done to randy. He needed to know what caused randy to….to….

"He lost the baby."

XXX

Randy knew.

The second he woke up…..

The second he felt the emptiness….

The second his cerulean eyes fell upon his flat stomach….

He knew.

A sob escaped from his lips as he laid hand on his now-flat abdomen. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall. His head was pounding, his ribs were aching, and the wounds on his body were burning. But the only pain he really felt was the ache in his heart. He had lost his baby. He had fucking lost his baby.

He had been a careless father. He doesn't deserve to be a father again.

He cried, more sobs leaving his lips. Two arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a chest. He buried his face against the said chest and cried his heart out, gripping onto the fabric of the shirt tightly. What had he done to deserve such pain? Was having a life, a crime?

He recognized the person who was holding him was Stephen. The familiar smell of AXE and vanilla reached his nose. Weakly, he tried to struggle out of Stephen's hold, but the other man just pulled randy closer, nuzzling his face against Randy's short hair and breathing out apologies again and again.

Guilt was eating Stephen alive. He knew he was falling; he was falling hard for the man he was hugging against his body. He tightened his hold as Randy tried to free from him again. Even if this man never forgives him, Stephen would never leave him. "I'm sorry." He whispered against Randy's ear, feeling him stop struggling and slumping him body weakly, giving up on the fight. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again.

All of the others were outside, and Dave was still on the way. Stephen had so very little time until Randy's owner arrive. And he needed to get this out of his chest before anyone interrupts him. "Randy…." He cupped the man's cheek and made him look up, and gazed into the beautiful sky blue eyes. "I need to say some-"

The door burst opened.

Stephen saw Randy's eyes tearing up again. "D-Dave?"

Stephen's eyes snapped to Dave, whose face was a mask of exact emptiness. His eyes were hard, and his jaws were clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "You lost the baby?"

"I-I didn'-"Randy stuttered, his body pressing against Stephen's harder with fear. He had seen that look on Dave's face countless times enough to know what it meant. He was cut off.

"Did you, or did you not, lose my child?" he growled, taking a step towards the younger men menacingly.

"I-I did," Randy whimpered, clutching the sheets around him tighter, as if to create a barrier between him, and Dave.

Dave shook his head, a remorseful look crossing his face only for a few seconds before a raged expression took over. He sent a threatening look to both Randy and Stephen before turning around to leave the room.

"Dave…"

Dave stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to face Randy.

"I… I need you," Randy's voice was barely audible. He was weak, vulnerable. "Please don't go…"

Dave took a deep breath. He was glad that his face wasn't on display to Randy; otherwise, he would have seen the sorrowful look on it. "There's no valuable reason for me to stay here any longer," with that he left the room.

Randy broke down, his body shaking uncontrollably as sob after sob left his lips. He didn't know a man could cry this much, but the only way his body could release the grief was this. He was pulled to Stephen's chest again, but this time, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at all.

The man he needed most in his life at the moment had rejected him. And it was all because of Randy losing the baby. As much as his hatred Dave right now, he still loved him none the less. The heartache was stronger this time, and he became hysterical. The monitor beeped loudly beside his bed, his head was pounding so hard that he thought it would burst open from the force. The only thing he remembered was Stephen crying out his name before blacking out, gasping for breath.

**So the story is coming to an end….? Oh, no my lovelies. It just started. *Grinning devilishly* Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] **

_Waldron82_**, **_AngelEyes2012_**, **_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_TheDetective_**, **_RKO-flavoured-skittles_**, **_MelancholicBaby_**, and all the **_anonymous guests_** who reviewed, thank you so much.**

**LoveNHurt: **_It's not going to end anytime soon, stop crying!_

**EnvisionVerse: **_I will bring back fluffyness in a few chapters. Patience, love._

**So I want to clear something out. In the previous chapter I asked your opinions about a Brock/Randy fic. Only four people answered the question, and I'm kinda….losing my interest in it. I'll give you guys one more chance.**

**I want to do a multi-chapter short story with Brock/Randy/Dave pairing. Do you prefer Brock/Randy or Dave/Randy? And it will be an AU story like this but so much different than this. Please consider answering the question. Since the spring break is here, I'm able to write more. **

**P.S. Sorry for being late to post this chap, I've been sick. **

**(11)**

John rubbed his temples tiredly, stifling out a yawn. He glanced at Stephen, who was dead asleep on the couch in the corner of the room. He sighed, shaking his head. It had gotten so many people to pursue him to get some sleep, as he has been the only one not sleeping for the last twenty four hours. As much as he dislikes Stephen, John had to admit that he seemed to care about Randy more than he guessed. John moved his eyes back to Randy, whose eyes were closed, hands folded on his lap, his limp body lying on the hospital bed.

Only John knew that he wasn't really sleeping. He had woken up hours ago, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. John assumed that he didn't want to talk to anybody, not for a long time. As his best friend, John could recognize what Randy every move has meant, even a bat of his eyelashes. Now, Randy had distanced himself from everyone. John knew that it would do no good if he tried to get a word out of him, because he knew that Randy damn sure wouldn't talk to him. As a matter of fact, _anyone _in that case.

John didn't realize she was there until her small hand rested on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped out of the chair he was sitting on.

"Elaine," he calmed his furiously beating heart down and greeted Randy's mom, who was the second mother to him. Her normally shiny, dark brown hair locks were messed up, and those icy blue eyes that Randy had inherited from were dark. Worry was etched on her face, and she stared sadly at her son who was lying motionless on the bed.

"Have a seat," John took a hold of her hand and gestured for her to sit down on his chair, while he kept standing. "Bob?" John asked, referring to Randy's father.

Elaine shook her head sadly, her eyes watering as she took in her only son. For an eighteen year old, Randy had taken a lot more than she had in her whole life. She was worried about him, worried to death of what he was going to do next. She needed her husband at that moment, but unfortunately, the man had refused to see his own blood, even when Randy had been fighting for his life. "How is he?" She whispered, wiping a stray tear that escaped from her eyes.

"He's doing a lot better, Mama," John assured her, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. She smiled slightly, nodding. "He woke up earlier," John wondered if he should tell about Dave visiting him in this hospital, but then again he refused to. He didn't need to worry her more. "But when he noticed that his… that his baby was gone, he threw on a fit, and the doctors had to force him to sleep. They injected him."

"My poor baby," she sobbed softly, her other hand capturing Randy's that was lying on the bed. "He's suffered so much."

"It's unfair," John whispered back, averting his gaze from his best friend. He just couldn't take in the sight. It was his second time seeing Randy like this, in a hospital bed. But the previous time had been much less worse than now.

"When will he be cleared to go?" Elaine asked, brushing a thumb across Randy's cheek.

"Doctor said he's healing fast, which is unusual but good for him. And maybe by the end of next week he'll be cleared to go."

"I'm taking him with me," Elaine said, drawing her hand back to Randy's hand squeezing reassuringly. "Back to St. Louis."

"No."

Both of John and Elaine's eyes snapped to Randy, who had now opened his eyes half-way, gazing at his mother with an unknown emotion. His voice was barely audible, but it was clear enough for the other two to understand.

"I'm not going," he tried to shake his head, but found it hard to do so, as he was feeling a bit dizzy. "I'm staying with Stephen."

"Stephen?" Elaine questioned, despite how happy she was feeling as she heard Randy's voice after a long time. He hadn't been calling ever since he moved here, just few texts twice a week or so saying how he was and asking how the others were.

John tapped on her shoulder, gaining her attention once more. He gestured with his eyes, to the figure asleep on the couch. "That's Mrs. Farrelly's son."

After staring at him for a few minutes she focused her attention back on Randy. "Do you love him?"

Gulping down the spit that collected in his mouth, and wincing as it went down his hurting throat, Randy closed his eyes again. He didn't want to answer that question, at least not yet. "He's my friend," he settled on that answer.

Elaine knew that Randy was refusing to say something. But that didn't matter; she didn't want to bother him at a time like this. All she needed was getting him out of the hospital, as healthy as he has been. She still didn't understand about how she felt of Randy losing the baby, but she always believed that everything happened for a reason. She believed that time will solve everything. Only, that Randy didn't seem to believe in that.

"Right," she said, nodding. A few days ago, she had had a lot of things to ask from Randy, but now that she was here with her son, words seemed at a loss. "But don't you-"

"I'm eighteen, Mom," Randy winced again as he shifted on the bed slightly. "I can make my own decisions."

John snorted inwardly. _Yeah right_, he thought bitterly, shaking his head. He remembered Dave again, who had left the hospital almost as soon as he came. He wondered why, but he didn't have anyone to ask about it.

"Where's Dad?" Randy forced out, his eyes roaming all over the room and pausing briefly on Stephen.

"He…." Elaine hesitated, not sure what to say. "He really wanted to come, but I… I didn't want him to come with me," just as she looked at Randy, she realized that he wasn't buying it.

Randy gritted his teeth. It hurt so much that the man who had brought him to this world hadn't come to see him. His mother didn't have to lie, she could've told the truth. It only pained him more when she covered up for him. "You don't have to lie," his voice cracked at the end and a single tear ran down his face. John cupped his face, wiping the tear away.

"Hey," he said his voice soft as he turned his sapphire eyes on Randy. "Don't be sad. He'll come around."

"Which is never," Randy turned away from John's touch, looking away from both John and Elaine. "Can you two…. Give me some time? I need to talk to Stephen."

Elaine sighed, and she realized that she wouldn't get to talk to Randy again that day. She had messed up. If only Bob had ditched his pride… John helped Elaine out of the room, casting a final apologetic look to Randy which Randy decided to ignore. It hurt him that Randy had distanced himself from John too, which had never happened before. But he intended to give the hurt man sometime to adjust to his new environment.

Randy waited until the footfalls behind the door fade and then turned his face towards where the couch was. Taking a deep breath he attempted to call out a little louder to Stephen. But his voice came out as a whisper.

"Stephen."

As if he had screamed, Stephen's eyes snapped open. They threatened to close again, but he forced them to stay open, wide and alerted. He shifted on the couch until he was in a sitting position. He saw Randy staring at him from the bed with desperate eyes. Quickly jumping out of the couch he made his way to the bed.

"Hey," he smiled softly, trailing a finger along Randy's jaw line. "How are you feeling?"

Randy just sighed. He twitched his fingers, silently asking Stephen to hold his hand. Stephen sat down on the chair beside the bed, lacing their fingers. Stephen stared at the locked hands, noticing the contrast of their skin colors. His was pale like the moonlight while Randy's golden tan reflected the sun. Not to mention the tattoos of skulls, roses and angel wings that marred his arms beautifully.

"Empty," he whispered, squeezing down on Stephen's hand. "I miss her."

"I miss the smile you had on when she was with you," Stephen's voice was honest, as he noticed that Randy's eyes had turned to a steel grey, which meant that he was still grieving. Who can blame Randy after all? It was his own blood that he lost. The child that he longed to carry on his arms that he lost. Stephen drew their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Randy's hand, his lips moving against the skin he spoke, "one day, you'll be a father again. A cute one." It was meant to make Randy smile, but Stephen's heart jumped to his throat when all he heard was a pitiful sob.

"I don't think I'll ever be," he whimpered, tears flowing out of his beautiful grey eyes. Stephen let him cry. He didn't try to soothe him or pat his hand, he just let Randy cry his heart out until he could do no more. Randy had to get over it someday somehow, and that process could begin now.

"Stephen," Stephen's emerald eyes locked on with Randy's. "Hold my hand."

"I will," Stephen vowed against their locked hands. "Forever," he added when Randy shut his eyes to fall back asleep.

_*A week later*_

Stephen dragged his sleepy body out of the room. He had woken up in the middle of the night, for no reason at all. It was just past midnight. Yawning profusely and scratching his head, he trudged down the stairs across the silent house, into the kitchen. Flicking on the light of the kitchen, he went to the refrigerator, wanting some ice water. It was a chilly night, and he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and to top it all off he was craving ice water. He shook his head at himself. Having Jeff as a friend really had changed some of his habits.

His mom was out at work for the night, and she won't be coming until tomorrow- or rather, by evening of today. Only he and Randy were in the house. Randy had refused to go to St. Louis again when his mother had asked him, saying that the place he was living now was better. Though it might have hurt his mother, deep in his mind Stephen had felt a strange happiness. And though there was a big chance that Randy might have decided to stay here because of Dave, Stephen had the comfort of Randy living in his house for the time and not Dave's. Hopefully, Randy was in a good sleep. Just as he took a gulp of water, he heard Randy call his name by a distance. He coughed, water blocking his throat for a few seconds until he managed to gulp it down. When he strained his ears, the whole house was engulfed in silence. Was he going crazy? He had heard the lack of sleep made a person see and hear things that aren't really there.

"Stephen?"

Then he heard again, much louder and closer than before. No, he hasn't been dreaming. Slamming the glass down in the sink, he turned to head to the kitchen entrance. Two slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to a bear hug. He gasped, but quickly recovered, locking his own arms around the much smaller man that was sobbing against his neck.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" he asked softly, rubbing his hands on Randy's back soothingly. Randy had been having nightmares ever since he came from the hospital. But they have never gotten this much worse for him to come and find Stephen. He was scared shitless this time.

"Y-yes," Randy whispered, sniffing. "I tho-thought someone… someone h-had hurt you. I-I went to-to your room, and you weren't there… S-so I thought-"

"Hush," Stephen tightened his arms around Randy, pulling him against his body as much as he can. "It was just a dream. I'm right here, now am not?"

Randy just nodded against Stephen's neck, his grip on him not losing a fraction. Then he shivered, feeling cold. He was only wearing black boxer shorts and a blue t-shirt that he had worn in the wrong side in the hurry to find Stephen. Stephen chuckled softly, pulling away slightly to look at Randy's face. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" he asked, wiping the tears away from Randy's face.

Randy nodded, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he let Stephen pull away.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stephen asked, glancing at Randy who was now fidgeting on his spot, looking awkward. Randy nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. "What? Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Randy blushed, looking down at his feet and playing with his fingers. He didn't know what to say. He watched as Stephen's muscles on his back and arms flexed as he was…. Whatever he was doing. That pale skin he had made him look like a vampire. Not to mention the silky soft ginger hair he owned, with pretty emerald eyes. Randy bit his bottom lip. Why did he care about this man? This annoying, hard-to-figure-out, obnoxious and cocky jock? Why was he always drawn to men that had a bad aura? Not that Stephen was evil, mind you, but he can be when he wanted. Just like Dave.

Dave…

Randy's heart wrenched at the thought of him. He had left so unmercifully at the hospital, after getting to know that Randy had lost his baby. He hadn't even cared to check if Randy was alright. Maybe John was right… it was time to let go. As soon as he was healed fully, Randy was going to find him. He had to get this over for once and for all. And Adam…. That man had another thing coming for him.

"Hey," Stephen touched Randy's cheek. Over the past few minutes, Randy had chosen to go frozen on the spot. But his shoulders were stiffened and his body was tense, which clearly showed that he was worrying about something. And Stephen knew just what it was; by the way Randy was holding his now-flat stomach. "Don't think too much about it… or him. He's not worth it."

Randy turned his eyes to Stephen and sighed softly, leaning his cheek against his touch. He closed his eyes, pressing his body against Stephen. He felt Stephen's hands trail down his inked arms, taking a hold of his hands and pulling them around his neck, a silent gesture asking Randy to lock them around his neck, which he did. To Randy's surprise, Stephen's hands travelled lower, over his ass and to the backs of his upper thighs. With one swift move he lifted Randy up, the slender man yelping in surprise and wrapping his legs around Stephen's waist for balance.

"What are you-"his words were cut off, as Stephen's lips crashed against his. His body completely freezing over, Randy blinked hard. Was this happening for real? He felt himself being placed on the kitchen counter, but his legs were still around Stephen, trapping him between his legs. For a moment all he could do was trying to concentrate on what was happening. He felt Stephen's lips move against his own, but his were unresponsive, just slightly parted and taking all of Stephen's assault. Then he let his cerulean eyes close, giving up in defeat at the force of Stephen's pink lips.

Parting his lips wider he captured Stephen's upper lip between his and tugged it gently, while Stephen's were focused on sucking Randy's bottom lip. Randy's hands ran through his soft hair, gripping handfuls and yanking them gently. Stephen growled, pressing his body tightly against Randy's and slipping his hands under randy's shirt, resting them on his shapely hips. He kissed Randy's soft lips hungrily, sucking on them furiously. Randy was out of breath, but he couldn't pull away to breathe as Stephen pressed against him more. Moaning softly and giving entrance to Stephen's warm tongue, he let his own wrestle with Stephen's.

Stephen just couldn't get enough of this man. Every passing second the desire he felt grew stronger. He latched onto Randy's lips, like his life was depended on them.

'Toooooooot!'

Stephen shoved himself away from Randy, nearly making Randy fall of the counter. Panting heavily, he looked around to find what that noise was. Then he remembered that he had put some milk to heat up. Sighing in disappointment, he turned off the switch on the wall, grabbing a cloth of its hanger and taking the electric kettle out. Pouring some milk on a glass, he glanced back at Randy, who had one had placed over his heart, breathing deep. He had made Randy breathless.

Smirking in triumphant he took the glass over to Randy. Flushing crimson, Randy averted his gaze from Stephen as he took the glass from his hands.

"Stop smirking at me," he complained, smacking Stephen's bare chest.

Feigning hurt, Stephen held his chest, as he watched Randy sipping on hot milk, his lips swollen from his earlier assault. Oh, how he longed to attack them again until Randy begged him to stop. Feeling like he was gawking, Stephen turned his head away from Randy. He poured the excess milk to its bottle again. Putting the bottle back in the fridge again, he glanced at Randy to see that he had finished his milk. Some had stuck above his upper lip, making it look like he was having a moustache. Chuckling, Stephen went to him and brushed a finger over the milk moustache.

"You know, you're a good kisser," he said, taking a hold of Randy's chin. "But I'm just plain better."

"Well, you've had experience," Randy huffed, slumping his shoulders. "I've only been with one."

"You haven't kissed anyone else before?" Stephen raised his brows.

"I have, with girls," Randy said. "Those don't count."

Stephen snorted, flicking the light off the kitchen. Randy was suddenly at his side, snaking his hand around Stephen's and lacing their fingers. "What, you afraid of the dark?"

"No," Randy leaned closer to Stephen. "I'm just afraid of what has happened to me _in_ the dark."

Hesitantly nodding as he had nothing else to say, Stephen tugged randy's hand gently and made his way up the stairs. They both stopped at Randy's room. Reluctantly, Randy let go of Stephen's hand.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, glancing worriedly at his dark room. He didn't want to be alone; he didn't want to face his nightmares alone. But he didn't want to be a baby either.

"But?" Stephen sensed that there was something more that Randy was hiding.

"I…" Randy blushed again, and fortunately it was dark enough to hide it. "I sleep naked."

"Much better," Stephen chirped, grinning widely. That earned him a slap at his chest again, and an insult of 'pervert'. Randy was just so adorable. Closing the door after Randy entered, Stephen jumped on the bed, settling down and taking more than half of space on the bed. Putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head at Stephen, Randy yanked one white sheet under Stephen and made his way to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stephen asked, kneeling on the bed.

"Bathroom," Randy glanced back with a teasing smirk. "If you thought I was going to sleep with you naked, sadly, no."

Grumbling in annoyance, Stephen let his body fall back to the bed and folded his arms behind his head, waiting for Randy. It took a few minutes for Randy to discard all his clothes and wrap the sheets securely around his waist so they wouldn't fall off. When he was sure they wouldn't, he cracked open the door and poke his head out to see Stephen deep in thought. He quickly walked to his bed, but unfortunately, Stephen's head turned just before Randy got into the bed.

"Well," he smirked, "don't that look delicious."

"Shut up," Randy grumbled, slipping under the covers. As soon as he was fully in the bed, Stephen locked his arms around Randy, pulling him tight against his body and buried his face on Randy's chest, inhaling his sweet scent. "I never took you as a cuddling one."

"Shut up," it was Stephen's turn to grumble. Planting a kiss on Randy's chest he closed his eyes. "Now sleep."

A soft smile curved on Randy's lips as he ran hands through Stephen's hair, pressing his lips against his head. Closing his eyes he sighed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Major fluff-stuff! I felt like giving some to Shandy as the whole last two chapters they were weeping and crying. So, please review and answer the question I wrote above. **


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N]**

**Thanks to **_KellyK200769_**, **_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_MelancholicBaby_**, **_LoveNHurt_**, **_TheGirlInPinkScarf_**, **_EnvisionVerse_**, **_waldron82_**, **_AngelEyes2012_**, **_firefoxsilver9_** and all the **_guests _**who reviewed. You know, when I first posted this story I didn't think that I'd get this much positive comments. Thank you for making my dreams come true. And thank you for answering my question. Sad to say this but this is a filler chapter. I won't be surprised if I didn't get that many reviews :( **

**The fic I'll be doing will be of Dave/Randy pairing, with many votes over Brock/Randy. But don't worry, Brandy fans! Brock will be in that story just for your amusement. And it will be an AU.**

**The Detective: **_The Beast (Brock Lesnar)_

**Song of the Chapter: **_Dance With the Devil-Breaking Benjamin_

**(12)**

He fidgeted on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. He had nothing else to do except sleep, since he was alone in the house. Stephen had gone to work three hours ago, and there was still another hour to kill before he comes home. Randy scoffed at the pain that was shooting through his lower back from all the fidgeting. He sat up, sighing and wiping a hand down his tired face. Maybe he should go to his bedroom to have a nap. Nodding to himself he stood up, turning to head towards the staircase.

The door bell rang, stopping him short. Who could it be at this time? Of course not Stephen, and definitely not his mom. There was still time until their shifts ended. Maybe it was Jeff. Shrugging, Randy walked to the door. He opened the door a crack, peeking one of his eyes out, which immediately widened.

"Brock?" his voice was barely audible.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Brock asked, a small smirk set placed on his lips. His grey eyes were colder than ever, but there was something in them, some spark in them that Randy felt the need to trust on this man. For a moment Randy kept his silence, his cerulean eyes fixed thoughtfully upon Brock as he debated in his mind whether to let the man inside the lone house.

Then he gave a stiff nod, stepping aside and opening the door wide enough for Brock to come in. he glanced around the courtyard and the driveway, seeing no car or van or any person. So Brock came alone? That was so unlikely. Dread started to crawl into Randy as he shut the door, trapping only himself and Brock in the empty house. And not to mention, he felt like he was underdressed. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts that reached his mid-thighs and a white t-shirt. Keeping wary eyes on Brock, he watched the man taking a seat on the couch, the exact same spot Randy had been sitting moments ago.

Randy stopped behind the couch at the other end, not wanting to sit down there, or on any other place in front of Brock as his legs were on full display. So he chose to hide his lower half behind the couch. The silence was so defeaning. He was the first one to speak, as Brock didn't seem to start talking soon."Stephen told me you came to the hospital…"

Brock chuckled bitterly, lacing his fingers together. "He did?"

"Yes….. I didn't meet you before I was discharged. I wanted to say…. Thank you," Randy stared at the bulky man as he spoke, taking in everything. Brock had certainly changed. Or maybe Randy didn't know the real Brock Lesnar.

Brock shrugged. "I was just keeping an eye on you for Batista." _Lies_. His words _screamed _that. Even Randy could sense that. But he didn't want to push Brock. He just nodded, although Brock couldn't see him.

"All of that doesn't matter now, does it?" Brock's chest clenched at the tone the other man was using. He could perfectly see that Randy still wasn't over Batista. He wondered if the man ever will be. "He's not coming back again…."

All Brock wanted to was make Randy feell a bit better. "He hasn't left the town yet. But he will," he added sensing the aura of hope wafting off Randy. "Soon. When he finishes his other business here."

A minute of silence. And then a whisper of 'excuse me'. Fading of hurried into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans before racing down the stairs to Brock again. Calming down his furiously beating heart he approached the couch, taking a seat on the other end of the couch, crossing his legs in Indian style under him. He straind his neck at Brock, leaning closer.

"What business?"

"I'm not allowed to say what they are, Randal," Brock turned his head away from Randy, who was staring intently at him for an answer.

"Brock, please…." Randy pleaded, reaching out to touch Brock's hand.

"No," Brock said, leaning away from Randy before he touched him. "No."

Randy sighed, his face falling in sadness. Brock watched in fascination as his eyes turned grey from cerulean. "Can't he…. Can't he just stay?" he whipered, hugging his knees to his chest.

"It's his decision, Randal," Brock gave him a sympathetic look, his fingers itching to touch and soothe the beauty sitting next to him. "He never changes them."

"I know," Randy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Is Adam going with him?"

"No. he kicked Adam out of the gang a few days ago."

"What?" Randy kneeled on the couch, alarmed. "Did he find out…"

"About what?" Brock questioned, turning to face Randy fully, questioning him in confusion. No one knew he real reason Adam was kicked out of the clan and noone dared to question it from their raged leader either. So what did Randy know, that Brock didn't?

"Brock," Randy grabbed Brock's shoulders, shaking him. "He-was-the-one-that-drove-the-car-over-me!"

"What?" Brock asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to catch a word Randy said. Randy was babbling so fast that it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"He's the one who killed my baby!" Randy shrieked, trembling hard. Brock wrapped his fingers around Randy's wrists gently removing them from his shoulders. Freeing them from his grasp, Brock cupped Randy's panicked face.

"Calm down," he soothed, brushing his thumbs over the soft skin of Randy's cheeks. "Calm down, Randy."

"I-I'm sorry. Did Dave found out about that?" he asked, placing his hands over Brock's, feeling them slip away from his face.

"I don't know," Brock shook his head. "None of us know. It was a miracle that Copeland's life was spared. You should've seen Dave's face. His eyes were practically red, and Copeland was begging him on his knees. Dave locked himself up in his room ever since."

"I want to see him," Randy said, his eyes running over nowhere in particular. "I want to talk to him."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Brock grabbed his chin, forcing Randy to focus on him. "He's not in a good mood."

"But…." Randy pleaded again, his fingers curling on Brock's shirt, gripping handfuls of the fabric.

Brock sighed. Who can ever say 'no' to this man? "Not today. All of us will be there. Be there tomorrow evening. Dave will be alone. Just," it was Brock's turn to plead. "Be careful."

Randy gave him a look of gratitude. Out of the blue, he leaned in and pecked on Brock's cheek. Even he couldn't believe why he did that, but he didn't regret it either. "Thank you," he said shyly, moving away from the large man. From the corner of his eye he saw a faint pink coloring his cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile softly. Who knew this big, angry, monster like Brock had a soft side?

"What is he doing here?" Someone asked, voice sounding annoyed. Randy spun around to see John and Jeff coming to a stop right behind him.

"He was-" Randy started, but Brock cut him off.

"Just about to leave," Randy turned to see his emotionless mask was back on and the blush was gone. The coldness in his eyes was back on full force, almost strong enough to freeze the two men he was glaring at. "I'll see you around," everyone in the room knew he told it to Randy. Then he strode out of the room, and moments later the front door slammed.

"Did he hurt you?" John asked, quickly making his way to Randy who looked like he was in a daze. Randy shook his head slowly, his mind still swrling around the information he had heard. John sighed, thinking that Randy was still distancing himself from John. And that hurt him, because Stephen had informed him that Randy was back to normal a few days ago. But why was he acting like this with John? He walked into the kitchen, after accepting the fact that Randy wasn't about to speak to him any sooner.

"John?" he heard Jeff call his name from the kicthen entrance. He didn't turn around, but made a gesture that told that he was listening. "Give him some time, will ya? Sometimes, it's hard for some people to hide their true self around the ones they care about."

"So you're saying that he's still not over all this yet? I mean, I can totally understand that, but why is he being two people for Stephen and me? He's fine whenever Stephen's around and he's like a walking dead body whenever he's with me."

"It's easier to pull a happy façade on strangers than the ones close to you, John," Jeff explained, seeing the sad look on John's face.

"But," John sighed. "I don't want him to be like that. I don't care if he pulls the poker face on me, Jeff. I just want to see him smile, even if it's fake. He doesn't know how much it hurts for me to look at him like that. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want me anymore."

"That's not true," a new but familiar voice reached his ears as two slender ams wrapped around him. "I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you as much asi used to before. It's just…"

John turned around, looking at his best friend. His face was on a sad frown, and he was biting down on his bottom lip.

"Then what is it?" John asked, crossing his arms above his chest. He noticed that Jeff had slipped out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"I just…. Don't want to bother you with my problems," randy mumbled, pressing his face against John's chest.

"Have I ever complained, Randy?"

"No," muttering, Randy snaked his arms around John again. To his utter surprise, the next second John burst out laughing.

"You've become such a girl," he teased, patting Randy's back as he saw Randy's cheeks redden with embarrsssment.

"Shut up," he growled, punching John's chest lightly.

"Really though," John continued, earning another punch at his chest. "You are _so_ _clingy_."

"I've always been clingy," Randy snorted, pulling away and sticking his chin in the air. "Just not with you."

John made a choking sound, grabbing at his chest, feigning hurt. Mumbling how abusive Randy had become when the slender man smacked his head, he trailed behind Randy to the living room, jumping down on the love seat, yanking Randy to his side.

Jeff grinned at the two friends, more than glad to see that they are finally back to normal with each other. Then he gasped, his eyes widening like saucers as he looked at the clock. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Randy asked, worrying off his ass thinking that something was wrong with Jeff. "What is going on?" he asked again, watching as Jeff hurrying to turn the TV on.

"Walking Dead is on!" he shrieked, motioning with his hands.

"Holy shit!" Randy face palmed. "I totally forgot that!"

John snorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't even know why are you all dying over some stupid show…." Then he corrected himself, seeing the death glares Jeff and Randy was sending him. "I mean, it's not that good…" Then he decided to keep his mouth shut, as he sensed that if he spoke another word, his death will be placed today.

The show was half finished when they had started to watch it. Partially happy that it's still not over yet, Randy cuddled against John's right side while Jeff took the other. They watched in silence, well only Randy and Jeff was, since John began to grumble how awful and uninteresting it was. It was Randy who first shoved John away and went to the couch. Jeff also wanted to join Randy, but John wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, locking him in a death grip. Randy briefly grinned at them and returned his focus to the TV, seeing his favorite character appear.

It took a few minutes more until Stephen arrived. The first thing his eyes noticed was Randy on the couch knees drawn to his chest, his eyes intently focused on the show. Smirking to himself, Stephen tip toed to the room, casting a warning look at John who was giving him a candy grin from the love seat. If John can threaten him about Randy, Stephen had the right to do so with Jeff also. Then he focused back on the lone man on the couch, stopping right behind him and placing the package he bought on the floor. He raised his hands to cover Randy's eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Farrelly," Randy warned, not taking his eyes off the TV. "I will kill you."

Huffing in defeat and glaring at John who was guffawing Stephen toed off his shoes, jumping onto the couch from behind. And then he had to bent over to retrieve the pack he brought. When Randy turned to look at Stephen, the only thing he could see was Stephen's jean clad ass. Blushing madly, he smacked Stephen's arse, hissing in embarrassment.

"Sit down."

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Stephen settled down on the couch. It seemed everyoone was picking on him today.

"Oh my God!" Jeff exclaimed again, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he stared at the TV. Randy hada similar expression on his face, his butt on the edge of the seat as he peered into Walking Dead. "No, no, no…."

Stephen and John watched in amusement at the other two. Then Randy wiped a hand down his face, his eyes grey with a hint of blue as he sadly shook his head at the TV.

"He died," Jeff whispered, seeing Merle casting his last breath. While Merle Dixon was Jeff's favorite, Darryl was Randy's. "I hate this show…." He muttered, tears pooling in his green eyes.

"I thought you loved it," John teased, apparently chosing the baddest moment.

Jeff shoved John away, going into Randy's open arms. He climed onto Randy's lap, burying his face against Randy's neck. Randy curled his arms around the sobbing boy, his own lips turning to a pout as he watched Darryl cry over his lost brother.

"Girls," Stephen mumbled, quickly jumping away from the kick Randy aimed at him.

"Fuck off," Randy glared.

Laughing out loud Stephen joined John, watching their almost-lovers interact with each other.

"Hush now," Randy caressed Jeff's soft hair lovingly, pecking on the smaller man's head. "It's just a show."

"I know," sniffed Jeff, wiping his eyes. "But it hurts."

"I know, baby," Randy pouted, hugging Jeff tightly.

"What did I miss?" a new voice joined the crowd. They all looked up to see Mrs. Farrelly entering the living room, going straight towards Jeff and Randy.

"Merle died!" Jeff whined, knowing that he and Stephen's mom shared the same interests.

"What?" her voice hitched and she stared at the two in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"No," Randy shook his head. "He died. He really is gone."

"Dear lord!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart for a second and then she hugged the both of them, sharing their grief.

"Not she too," John face palmed, shaking his head.

"Kill me right now," muttered Stephen.

**Please Read!**

**As some of you know, I posted a One Shot named 'Submission.' Pairing is Randy Orton/Triple H/Batista. So Batista/Randy fans can read it because there'll be some… you know *wink wink* Ortista moments in it. Don't forget to review!**

**And also, I'm done with the first chapter of Dave/Randy AU fic you guys wanted. How many of you want me to post it today?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read! **

**I posted your requested Randy/Dave story (with a dash of Brock) a few days ago. As I've mentioned before it's an AU story, but I promise you won't regret reading it. So please go read and review on (Toxic Angel) if I get more than 7 positive comments on it, I'll post the next chapter and continue the story. **

**[A/N] **

**Many thanks to **_Crazy about Sheamus_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_MelancholicBaby_**, **_Potterhead_**, **_Angry_**, **_The Detective_**, **_shirozero_**, **_waldron82_**, **_firefoxsilver9_**, **_HurtNLove_** (you are supposed to be LoveNHurt?) for reviewing! **

**What exactly happened to Adam? **_Well…. I want to say it to you guys, but that will be like, reading spoilers. Besides, I think you guys are smart enough to figure out why Dave kicked Adam out. Finally! Dave's brain is cleared up! _

**How many final confrontations with Dave?: **_Only one and a brief appearance in a later chapter._

**What's an AU?: **_Alternate Universe- It means that the characters personalities are the same but the location, time and often relationships are completely different._

**What's a One Shot? **_Basically a short story that concludes in one chapter. One-installment story. _

**(13)**

After bidding good bye to Jeff and John- who kissed Randy's cheek when parting much to the irritation of Stephen, Randy climbed up the stairs to his room, nodding at Mrs. Farrelly when she greeted him a night. Stephen had gone to his room to change his clothes, so Randy didn't get to say good night to him. Sighing tiredly when he entered the room, he made his tousled bed first. Going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth afterwards, he took off his shirt and left dumped it in the hamper. Just as he was about to unbutton his jeans, he heard something.

Frowning in confusion he walked out of the bathroom, finding his room empty. Well…. He didn't exactly believe in ghosts. Shaking his head at his stupidity, Randy turned to go into the bathroom again. Again he heard something. Completely freezing over, he listened hard to identify the sound. Something ruffling. Someone shuffling. Randy's heart started to race. No, it wasn't coming from his room, it was sounding from outside, beyond the window of his room. Gulping thickly Randy slowly stepped towards the window. He had nothing to grab onto as a weapon, so he had to go on with empty hands.

He wasn't afraid, but he had to be careful in case if it was a robber or someone like that. Heavy set of footfalls reached his ears and something like someone jumping down from a tree and landing on the ground was heard. Randy abruptly stopped in his tracks, struggling in his mind to call Stephen or not. He didn't want to call for his help like a girl, but still… he felt like something was not right. He heard the footfalls retreat. Hurrying to the window, Randy pokes his head out his eyes searching wildly around the courtyard. He gripped the window sill tightly, seeing nothing but darkness surround the house. The light in his room didn't reach out that far away, only till the end of the courtyard. Beyond the fence was the children's' park, which was illuminated under the pale moon light, giving the park a haunted look.

A swing was swaying fast, and the creak it gave echoed through the empty land, as if someone had just left it after playing. The whole scene gave a sight in a horror movie. But what caught Randy's eyes was the huge bush near the see-saw shuffling, like someone was trying to hide in it. Randy strained his neck, attempting to get a look at what or who was in it. A dash of blonde hair glittering under the moon light. Randy's heart jumped to his throat as he gasped, trying to back away from the window as he spotted two shiny hazel eyes glaring back at him.

Two arms snaked around his waist. Startled, Randy opened his mouth to scream. A hand clasped over his mouth and he started to struggle viciously, escape being the only thing in his mind.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me," someone soothed, and eventually, Randy stopped struggling. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, leaning heavily against Stephen and collecting his thoughts.

That was Adam he saw. _Adam Copeland_. And he was _spying_ on Randy. Should he tell that to Stephen? But then again, what could Stephen do against a thug like Copeland? Just like Randy, Stephen was just a boy. Maybe Randy was underestimating Stephen, but he couldn't take a risk of an injury to Stephen. Gently removing Stephen's hands from his waist, Randy peered outside again. This time, he didn't see Adam. Now that Adam was 'hunting' alone, and that in a few days Dave will be gone, Randy will be like a prey in a meadow for Adam. Randy needed to talk to Dave, and it had to be done soon.

"Randy?" he heard Stephen call, but he was too engulfed at the thought of Adam and him together. "Randy?"

Stephen touched Randy's bare shoulder, turning him so he could see his face. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Stephen asked, frowning as he took in Randy's dazed expression.

Cerulean eyes ran over Stephen's face, as if inspecting for something. They briefly stopped on Stephen's lips before dropping to the floor. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"No promises," Stephen took hold of Randy's chin, lifting it to get a better look at his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about," Randy replied, gently removing Stephen's hand from his chin. "Brock came here this evening…. No, let me finish," Randy cut Stephen off just as he opened his mouth to interrupt. Randy knew exactly what he was going to say. "He didn't try anything with me. He came to…" actually, Randy hadn't had a chance to ask why Brock was there. "He came to check up on me," he settled on with that. "And we talked about…stuff. He said, Dave kicked Adam out of the clan."

"Finally," Stephen muttered, taking a seat on Randy's bed. "But why?"

"My guess is," Randy hesitated a few seconds before spilling it. "That somehow Dave find out that Adam was the one drove that car over me."

Frozen over, Stephen could only move his lips. "He did?"

"Yes," Randy gave a stiff nod. "He was the only one besides me in the parking lot at that time. So it has to be him."

"Wait, he was with _you_?" Stephen asked the one question that Randy feared would be asked.

"Yes," his voice was barely audible.

"What else are you hiding from me, Randy?" Stephen sounded hoarse, his voice hinting hidden hurt. Randy winced, looking away. He knew the next thing he'll say would hurt Stephen, but he had to.

"It's not like we're in a relationship, Stephen. I don't have to tell you everything."

"You wan-"

"I'm going to meet Dave tomorrow," Randy spilled. "I have to see him one last time before he leaves."

No words could describe how Stephen felt right now. His heart clenched uncomfortably, and he perfectly knew why it was. But he had no strength to reveal what he actually felt towards Randy. "Can't you just forget him?" it sounded desperate.

"It's not easy to do as it is to say, Stephen," Randy leaned his back against the wall, facing Stephen. "He means a lot to me, even if I'm not to him. I nearly had a child with him, we were about to become a family, if it wasn't for Adam."

Every word was truth. Stephen let out a ragged breath. He stood up, slowly making his way to Randy. Stopping on his tracks a feet away from him, Stephen looked Randy in the eye. "Be mine." It wasn't a request, it wasn't a plead, it was a command. Randy's eyes snapped to Stephen's jaded greens, wide with surprise.

"W-what?"

"Be mine," Stephen said again, pressing his body against Randy's, his lips brushing against the other's. "Let him go. Be mine."

"I-I can't-"his words went muffled, as Stephen's lips crashed onto his own. A fierce, fiery kiss warmed up their lips. Randy placed his palms on Stephen's chest, pushing as hard as he can, but it wasn't Stephen who even budged. It was forcing, nothing like the one they had in the kitchen that one night. Stephen's tongue traced Randy's pursed lips for an entrance, a growl emanating deep within him when he found none. Pulling back for a brief moment he lifted up Randy effortlessly, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, ignoring the protests and whines from the smaller man.

He tossed Randy to the bed like a rag doll and climbed on top of him before Randy could escape, hovering over his body and dominating him. What he didn't notice was the fear on Randy's face. Capturing Randy's accidentally parted lips again and biting down on them, Stephen savored the small cry Randy gave. Hands travelling to Randy's hips and fingers digging into soft flesh there Stephen easily crushed Randy's smaller body with one press.

Shoving his tongue in Randy's mouth Stephen grabbed his thrashing hands, pinning them above Randy's head. Having crushed under Stephen and not able to move his hands, Randy only had the control of his lower body. Wriggling like a fish that was thrown out of the water, Randy couldn't even breathe. His entire body was refusing to comply with Stephen's intentions, refusing to surrender. He did the only thing he could; he bucked his hips forward. And that's when he realized that it was the most stupid thing in the world. His hips slammed against Stephen's, feeling the raging hard on which had created an impressive bulge in his pants.

Randy's body went still, his mind curling over the fact that Stephen was aroused because of him. Finally Stephen released his lips, going straight to Randy's neck and planting kisses all over his throat. Panting in need of air, Randy whimpered when Stephen kissed his Adam's apple. "S-Stephen."

Stephen thrusted his hips forward, roughly grinding against Randy. He didn't notice that Randy wasn't aroused, the only thing in mind to make the other man submit to him in one way or another. He didn't even hear the small grunts of uncomfort Randy gave when he pressed down hard against Randy's clothed crotch.

"Stephen please stop…" Randy pleaded, writhing as his body rejecting every move Stephen made. He arched his back backwards, trying to create space between him and Stephen but to no avail. His eyes widened in fear when he felt Stephen's fingers fumble on his jean button. Ragged breaths came out of his lips as he felt the grip around his wrists tighten and Stephen's teeth biting down on his shoulder.

"You're hurting me." It was one pained whine that stopped Stephen.

He froze, his body going still for what felt like hours. He tilted his head, looking into Randy's dull grey eyes which held dread and fear. Fear for Stephen. Cursing inwardly and realizing what he had done, Stephen released Randy's hands and got off him, out of the bed. Running a hand through his messed up red hair, he watched Randy who immediately curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face between his knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not sure whether the other had heard him. He had lost his mind. He had almost become the monster that Randy had feared for years.

Randy didn't say anything; he just tightened his arms around himself. At the moment, he couldn't even trust himself. He kept his face hidden from Stephen, not letting him see his expression of dread. He heard footfalls fading and then they halted.

"Do you know why I need you?" Stephen asked his hand on the door knob. He was met with silence. Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Because somewhere between hating you and liking you…. I've fallen for you."

He saw Randy's body stiffen and then him lifting up his head. Before his gaze fell on Stephen though, he made his way out of the room, shutting it and blocking Randy's view of a hurt, defeated lover.

The revelation tore through Randy. It hurt him more than the physical pain he had once suffered from. He wanted to see Stephen, he wanted to touch Stephen, and he wanted to wrap his arms around him tell him that he…. That he…

What was he going to say?

He _cared _about Stephen? Only _cared_, when Stephen has declared his love to him? That was complete bullshit. Randy didn't know what to say. Sure, he was attracted to Stephen since the first time he saw him and felt jealousy whenever he saw someone else in Stephen's arms. Oh yes, he had even felt a strange sparkling feeling in his chest whenever Stephen called his name and a soft tug at his heart whenever those emerald eyes made contact with his own ceruleans. But was it love? Randy doubted it.

Last night he hadn't had strength to stand up and go to Stephen's room, not with the thing that had happened moments before the confession. But when he courage up enough this morning, Stephen had already left for school. As much as the idea of going to school just to talk to him tempted Randy, he couldn't do it. First, that would create much unneeded drama. Second, he would have hurt Stephen more. Cursing out loud, Randy punched the wall. Gritting his teeth as pain shot through his knuckles he rested his forehead against the wall, sighing frustrated at the situation. Cold water cascaded down on him, flowing down his naked body, but he felt numb to the freezing temperature as his mind was swirling around Stephen.

Turning off the shower after about an hour, Randy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Drying his body off he threw on whatever his hands found in the closet. Taking one look at the mirror and brushing a hand through his short dark brown hair he hurried out of his room, locking it behind him. There was still half an hour until the school ended but Randy was not going to meet Stephen until after he got back home from where he was planning to go. He had some place to be. Also locking the front door since Stephen had the main key to the house as his mother had handed it over to him before she left to see her sister; he quickly got into the car.

Revving the engine up he pulled his Camaro into the main road, heading towards the direction where Dave's rented household was. The sooner Randy finished the job with Dave, the sooner he got the chance to talk to Stephen. As he neared the residence a feeling of unease settled in the pitch of his stomach, like something wrong was going to happen.

It tempted him to reverse his car and go back to Stephen's house again. But shrugging it off as cowardice he drove to the residence, ignoring the growing twisting feeling inside him. Maybe he should have eaten something before he left the house. Shaking his head and slowing down the car when he entered the gates, Randy looked up at the mansion sized household. Today though, it held a certain dark shadow over the grandeur shine it gave off any other day. Cutting off the engine he hesitated a moment in the car, feeling nausea. Forcing down the bile that rose up in his throat he jumped slightly, startled at the beep his phone gave. Taking it to his hand he saw it was a text from John, asking if he was free at the moment. Randy texted back, saying that he was in Dave's place and not to worry, that he'll be fine. Randy had vowed John last night that he would not hide anything from him so he had to say the truth.

Tossing the phone on to the passenger seat, he got out of the car fixing his eyes on the opening front door. A slim figure came through it, making their way to Randy. Randy smiled softly, recognizing the older blonde man. "Hello, Jayson."

Jayson Reso was Adam Copeland's right hand, just like Adam was Dave Batista's. They've never been separated in their lives for longer than a few days until now. It didn't take a genius to realize that Jayson was unhappy because of what Dave did to Adam. Randy wasn't exactly expecting a calm reaction from Jay, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other man gave him a sad smile. But then, Jay's face contorted into an unknown emotion, his smile disappearing as he glanced back at the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Randy hesitated, wondering whether he should ask if Jay was fine or not because of the weird way he was acting. "I came to see Dave. I had to see him before he left."

"He's in there," Jay gestured toward the house with his head. And then a moment of silence. Then his brown eyes darkened, almost into black. His gaze turned intense and his eyes hardened. "_He's_ there."

There was something underlying those words, something that Randy couldn't quite grasp on. Randy's heart started to race, as the knotting feeling in his stomach worsened.

"Be careful," with that Jay bid farewell to Randy, gently squeezing a hand on Randy's shoulder as he walked past him. Randy watched him walk through the gates of the household, catching the final worried glance Jay sent in his way. There was something going to happen, Randy felt it. And it won't be something good. He prayed that Stephen and his friends, and his family was okay before stepping towards the house. The door made a loud creak that echoed through the house.

"Dave?" Randy whispered, and then mentally slapped himself at his stupidity. How was it possible for Dave to hear his whisper inside this mansion sized house? Taking a deep breath and feeling his heart thud faster, Randy called out Dave's name again. He was met with an eerie silence which made him shiver slightly. It was followed by a dull thud which emanated from upstairs in one of the rooms. Something blocking his throat and not allowing him to swallow, Randy stopped at the base of the staircase which led to the second floor. Was he making a mistake by coming here?

The intensity of the situation grew and Randy felt sick to his stomach. He placed his hand on the wooden railing and gripped it tightly, taking one step forward. "Dave?" He called out again, this time more loudly than the last two times. Another thud followed, which sounded closer as he had stepped through half of the staircase. Stopping on his tracks he tried to calm his furiously beating heart down and listened intently for another sound. A minute passed in full silence. He climbed up the rest of the stairs and got to the second storey, stepping down the hallway toward Dave's bedroom.

When he reached the bedroom door silence met his ears, and the nausea in his stomach was at its worst mode. He realized his hand was shaking when he raised it. Curling his fingers around the door knob, Randy opened the door.

"Dave…"

The first and the last thing that met his eyes was the limp body of Dave, lying on the floor, his legs and arms twisted awkwardly under his body. Something hard hit the back of Randy's head making him kneel on the floor, his head in his hands and jolts of pain waved down his spine. Inside his head was swirling, and it worsened when a wet cloth was shoved into his face, an acidic smell wafting from it. Before he lost his consciousness he heard the maniacal laugh of a certain blonde, the same one who Randy spotted last night and the same one who killed his baby.

The last thing that flashed across randy's mind was what Jay said to him before he entered the house.

"_He's there…" _


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N] **

_**DID YA SEE MY NEW SHANDY FIC?**_

**As always, thanks to **_LoveNHurt_**, **_TheGirlInThePinkScarf_**. **_Sexyablonde_**, **_waldron82_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_MelancholicBaby_** for reviewing the chapter. I left y'all with a cliff hanger. I know you all are probably gonna hate me by the end of this chapter. **

**Will there be more Brock in this story?: **_Of course! Just wait and see._

**Song of the Chapter: **_Always- Saliva (This damn song fits this story perfectly) _

**(14)**

A small groan slipped out of his lips. His head was pounding in a painful headache, almost equal to a hangover. Cerulean eyes fluttered open, only to squeeze shut again. It wasn't a bright light; in fact, there was no light in wherever he was. His surroundings were engulfed in darkness, pitch black. Underneath him was a soft surface, which he assumed was a bed. Randy sat up on the bed, his hands rubbing his temples slowly to decrease the headache. Another groan. It didn't come from him though. Frowning, Randy looked around searching for even a hint of the source, as his sight was adjusting to the darkness.

"Hey," his voice was barely audible, but it echoed through the room as if he'd screamed. "Is anyone here?" Another groan, this time a bit louder. Randy's breath hitched, as the memories dawned to him. He remembered going into Dave's room and then blacking out, the last thing he saw being Dave's limp body. _Adam_… Where was he? "Dave? … Is that you?" Randy whispered.

The other in the room grunted. Grimacing at the constant pain in his head, Randy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting for a bit more time before standing up. His legs felt like jelly, all he wanted to do was go to sleep again. But he forced himself to take a step forward, flailing his arms around to find if there was anything he could hold on to. Something clinked, and his left ankle became heavy as he walked and it took him a few seconds to realize that his ankle was chained to probably the bed. But it was long enough for him to walk as much as he wanted. The sound of steel chain dragging through the concrete floor was creating a piercing sound through the air.

Randy moved as slowly as he can, fearing that Adam would hear him. One of his hands that were stretched in the air found the wall. The other was kept raised forward. A moment later his shoe nudged on something. He was about two feet away from the wall that was now facing him. Placing his hands on the wall he slowly slid them down, his fingers brushing over something cool. Breathe quickening, he realized that it was a metal shackle that was attached to the wall, pinning a hand. He recognized it as Dave's, the rough, callous skin on his palm giving him away. Randy dropped to his knees, his arms rising again and palms feeling Dave's chest.

It wasn't the usual he got when he touched Dave's skin though. The soft pads of his fingers met scarred skin, the rough edges sending shivers down his spine as he touched them. A liquid was smeared all over Dave's chest, too thick to be sweat. Randy's heart wrenched, as he heard Dave groaning in pain when Randy's fingers brushed over his still fresh scars. "What did he do to you?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking at the end.

"Randy?" Was agonizingly dragged out of Dave's lips. "You have t-to… get out."

"I'm going to get us out of here," Randy's hands travelled up, cupping Dave's face. "We're going to go to a hospi-"

"No," Dave growled, and then grunted in pain. "You need to get out. Forget about me, I haven't got much time."

"Stop talking like that," Randy's voice trembled. "We are both gonna get out of this shit hole."

"Y-you don't understand," Dave growled again. "I…. I can't feel my legs…"

"What?" Randy froze.

"Ever since I woke up, "Dave said in a low voice, turning his head to the side and hiding his expression although Randy couldn't see him clearly in the dark. "I can't feel them. Down my waist is numb…" his breath hitched, as if he was crying. Something cracked up in Randy's chest as he heard the man silently sobbing.

"Please don't-"A bright light flickered on, lightening up the dark room. Randy squeezed his eyes shut, his eyes burning.

"Aww," a sickly sweet voice cooed, a bitter chuckle following it. "It's the love birds!"

"What did you do to him?" Randy whispered, for the first time his eyes landing on Dave's body. Bloodied, scarred, beaten, abused and whipped. Flesh was swollen, deep purple bruises sporting his cheek and shoulders. Dave's breathing was shallow, ragged. "What did you do to him?" he asked again, this time much louder as he stood up, coming face to face with Adam Copeland, shoving him as hard as he can.

"Don't you worry, princess," Adam easily caught Randy's wrists, pulling him closer with one tug. "He's fine…. Yet. By the way, I like how your hair has grown back to the way when we first met. Now I have something to grab on to when I…." he chuckled darkly.

"Son of a bitch," Dave spat, glaring heatedly at Adam as he watched him holding a wriggling Randy. "Don't put your fucking hands on him."

"Oh shut up," Adam waved him away, rolling his eyes. "Like you could do something about it."

"Why are you doing this?" Randy gritted his teeth, struggling to free his wrists from Adam's death grips. "Is it because Dave kicked you out? Because if it is, you're the dumbest bitch that I have ever seen. You got what you deserved."

Adam released Randy's wrists, but before the younger man could move away, he gripped him by his shirt hair, yanking it back. Randy yelped, pain shooting through his scalp as Adam tugged his hair hard. "Oh no, my love. It's not because of that. Batista had this coming to him from the second he made me his right hand. He never appreciated what I did for him."

"You did nothing but corrupt him," Randy hissed through his teeth, his not so sharp nails clawing Adam's hands.

"Please. All I did was bringing out the 'real' Dave Batista, the monster inside him. Now all he is is a little crying boy, begging for his father to make his nightmare go away. If you already didn't realize, I'm that nightmare baby," Adam grinned, a strand of blonde hair falling onto his forehead as his eyes casted to Randy's exposed neck. Fingers trailed down to the base of Randy's throat.

"Fuck off," Randy spat. The next second, he was on the ground, his cheek throbbing in pain.

"So…. You don't actually know why Batista kicked me out, right?" the silence from Randy confirmed his doubts. "Would you like to know?" he grinned, tapping his fingers on his chin as he watched Randy crawl back to Dave and touching the man's face, his face contorting in pain as he watched his lover suffer.

"Don't you dare," Dave warned, his breathing shortening every passing second.

"I told you to shut up," Adam shot back, glaring once at Dave and fixing his eyes on Randy again. "Now…. Do you want to know?"

"Because he found out that you killed the baby," Randy's voice trembled again, as his arms wrapped around himself.

"Clever," Adam praised, taking the gun he had been hiding behind his back and setting it down on the table beside the door, propping his butt down next to it. He swung his legs in the air like a kid. "But that's not the only reason. There's something more." All he received was a confused look from Randy.

"Because he realized that you have been plotting against him behind his back? Because he realized what a sick fuck you are?" the words were dripping with venom mixed with sarcasm.

Adam laughed out loud, running a hand through his hair and looking down at Randy adoringly. "I'm more advanced than a 'sick fuck' Randal," Adam simply said, gesturing from his hand. "I killed my own blood."

"What?" Another confused look from Randy.

"Your face is priceless," Adam laughed again. "What I meant was… that _thing_, that once was _inside you_…. It was _mine_."

A moment of agonizing silence. Realization hit Randy like a ton of bricks. He choked back a sob, tears pooling in his cerulean eyes as he gripped handfuls of his t-shirt's mid section. The baby…. The child he lost was…. _Adams? "_No… No!"

"Oh, yes," Adam grinned wide, loving how hard Randy was shaking. "You remember the first time you woke up in the hospital? Yeah? The night before that, although you don't remember anything. I had my way with you. Right. In front. Of Dave."

Randy clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling out a sob. His chest was clenching painfully,

"And I'm going to do it again," he chirped, wiggling his eye brows when Randy flinched visibly. "Before you confuse over about that medical report, that hair strand I gave you was mine. Good thing the plastic cover was black so you didn't see the color. And before I forget… Dave knew about it all the time."

"No," Randy gasped out, looking at Dave with tears streaming eyes. "He's lying, isn't he Dave?" all he got was silence. And that was worse than having a real answer. Heartbroken, Randy moved away from Dave to his own place, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. The only thing that was in his mind was that Dave had betrayed him.

"He was just so wrapped around trying to get back with you, he didn't even care that you were carrying someone else's child," Adam confessed for Dave. "Pity, that I didn't want him to. And I didn't want him to raise my child. It was either both you and the baby with me, or no one gets anything. Don't stress over losing that child anyway, Randal. We can always make another one."

"You're fucking insane," Randy sobbed, glowering at Adam who gave him an amused look. "What makes you think that I'd ever want to be with you?"

"Hmm," Adam hummed, sliding down from the table, dragging the gun with him. Randy crawled backwards, until his back hit the wall, the chain he was dragging behind him creating a loud clunk. "Perhaps you will, when I put a bullet through Batista's head," pointing the gun and pressing the head to Dave's forehead. He chuckled when Randy whimpered. "Or maybe I'll give some peace to that Farrelly boy first. Saving the best for the last, you know?"

"Don't you touch him!" Randy jumped in between Dave and Adam, nearly knocking out the gun from Adam's hand but being the expert, he gripped the gun tighter in his hand,

"Who do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side. "Batista? Or Farrelly?"

"Both," Randy spat out without hesitating, feeling Dave's face press against the side of his neck. Hurt was radiating off Dave, but there was nothing Randy could do about it.

"Such a slut," Adam rolled his eyes, chucking the gun back into the waistline of his jeans. "As much as I'd like a threesome, I don't want anyone touching you but me," he looked at his wrist watch, frowning. "You will have an hour to prepare yourself for me. When I'm back, I'm going to _take_ you. _Again_." Then he turned around, taking a step towards the door to leave. Suddenly he lurched forward, a punch hitting his back. Swearing in rage, he spun around, his hands swatting both of Randy's away with one slap. The younger man caught off balance, and then another punch landed on his previously backhanded cheek. Hissing in pain, Randy stumbled a few steps back, but quickly composed himself before kicking Adam in his shin.

"Bitch," Adam cussed, one hand holding his crotch in pain. The other shot up and grabbed Randy by his throat. "I'm gonna fuck you and make you mine, and I will _make_ you think of no one but me for the rest of your life."

"I love only Dave," Randy choked out, feeling the grip on his throat tightening by the passing second. "I won't be yours."

Roaring in rage, Adam shoved Randy away, pulling out his gun and pressing the trigger. A loud gunshot echoed through the room, deafening Randy's ears for a few seconds. Then he dropped his gaze to Dave….

"Now what?" Adam hissed in his face, storming out of the room without a second glass of the bloody mess on the floor.

Ear piercing screams followed the silence, ending with heart wrenching wailings.


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N] **

**Please be kind enough to leave a review and show your support for this story. **

_Daxfangirl101, Vampqueen440_**, **_AJB66613_**, **_4evalyon_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_waldron82_**, **_MelancholicBaby_**, **_LoveNHurt_**, **_sexyablonde_**, **_shirozero_** and the **_anonymous guests_** who reviewed the previous chapter receives my appreciation. Without you all this story would be nothing. And LOL, my readers love Randy getting raped! How twisted minded are you all? **

**Dedication: **_Shirozero (Should've done this a long time ago.)_

**Song of Chapter: **_Justice-Rev Theory_

**(15)**

"He's so fucking stubborn," John put his head in his hands, sobs breaking through him. "He never listened to me. Why does he have to hurt me so much, Jeff?"

"He doesn't mean to, Johnny," Jeff ran a hand through his hair, tugging them softly to soothe the man. "Please don't cry…." He knew his words were useless though. John just sobbed harder, hugging Jeff against him tighter. He was grieving. He has been the past two days. Randy was nowhere to be found, nor was Stephen, along with Dave Batista. A few hours ago Randy's car was found in a rented residence, which belonged to Dave, they later found.

"What if…. What if he's de-"

"Shut up," Jeff slapped him, his own eyes tearing up. He was feeling as much as pain John was feeling too. But that didn't mean he had lost his hopes on the cops and his friends to think like that. So negative, so hopeless. "He is fine… they are fine."

There was a knock on the door, and they both looked up at the same time. John quickly wiped away his tears, seeing Mrs. Farrelly at the door. He let Jeff slid down from his lap, standing up from the bed.

"Have you two been crying?" her voice was stern. Although her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she didn't mention it. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she didn't like to see the only comfort she had also breaking down.

"No, ma'am," John sniffed, averting his gaze from her. "Anything new?"

The sigh and the shake of her head explained that nothing new was found. Mrs. Orton and his husband were away with the police and the CID agents, searching for the two young men. Finally, this incident had broken through the shell Mr. Orton had hold against. John swore he saw tears jumping out of the old man's eyes when he heard what was going on. John had been with the Ortons when Jeff had informed him that both Randy and Stephen had gone missing.

"There's someone here to meet you," Mrs. Farrelly caught his attention again.

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was here to meet him, especially when he was in a not so familiar town? A part of him guessed that it might be Brock, but there was another part of him that twisted with anxiety. He walked out of the room, hurrying down the staircase and into the living room. A man wearing full black met his eyes, his back turned to him. Short blonde hair greeted him, and something clicked in his head. No. This couldn't be Adam Copeland. "Yes?"

The man spun around, facing John. John let out a sigh of partial disappointment and confusion. The man was slimmer than Adam, his eyes a chocolate brown instead of hazel like Adam's. "Cena….. I assume you don't remember me?" he stretched out a hand to shake, which John eyed suspiciously. He watched when the man's face fell the tiniest bit, and then retrieves his hand to his side.

"I can't blame you, we only met once. I'm Jayson. Jayson Reso."

John's eyes widened in realization. Adam Copeland's right hand.

He was shaking all over, and he was shaking badly. His eyes would no longer cry; there weren't tears left to pour out. His throat would no longer scream; it was sore and was aching to be healed. An unbearable cold washed through him, and he shivered violently. His hands were still sticky, with _his_ blood smeared all over them. All he ever wished in this world was simply gone. His legs felt numb. He had no idea how much time he stayed in that position, knelt, and legs twisted in an awkward way under him. The beating of his heart was faint, even to him; he wondered what was going to happen next. His death?

"You see, Love?" a smooth hand brushed against his cheek. There was nothing to see. He could only see the dark. "You made me do that," the voice was equally smooth, a sickly sweet tinge hinting in the tone. His heart skipped a beat in terror. "I didn't really want to do that, you know?" Lies. All _lies_. "Open your eyes."

His eyes fluttered open, the first thing his sight connecting to being a blonde man. His hazel eyes shone, brighter than ever. The man smiled, a shiver erupting deep within him as he saw how the man's lips curved. "You shouldn't have cried for him," that voice soothed him. "He was nothing but a lying son of a bitch. He didn't deserve you."

Arms curled around him, pulling him closer against the man's chest. "I can make you happy. I promise you," the man whispered, his cold breath fanning against the other's ear shell. He looked up, looking into those piercing hazel eyes for the briefest moment, before dropping the gaze and burying his face against the older man's neck. He heard the man sigh in content. "Finally."

The cold he felt was becoming stronger. It was as if there was a whirlwind inside the room they were in. he heard the man asking him if he was cold, and the response was pressing tighter against that man. He couldn't think, his mind was clouded. He didn't feel anything, his body was numb. He didn't even have any idea about what he was actually doing. All seemed like a dream to him. The man pulled away, as the younger one looked at him questioningly. Something soft slipped up his legs, and he realized that it was his boxer shorts. Then the blonde disappeared from his sight for a moment.

He was met with silence. The cold didn't seem to go away though. He drew his legs up to his chest, feeling some thick liquid spread all over his inner thighs. His mind swirled in confusion. Before he could get it through his head, he felt something rough; something like a band being clasped around his neck like a necklace. He touched it, feeling the rough surface of leather brush under his finger pads. "You look beautiful," a small kiss was placed on his left jaw.

His hand was taken, and he was pulled up, flush against a clothed body. "Come on; now… let's get you to my room." He forced his numb legs to walk, leaning heavily against the other. He couldn't keep his eyes open; they were closing in on him. The whole way they walked was dimly lit, so everything visible was not quite clear to him. They walked slowly; well, he walked slowly. There was something stopping him from walking straight. Something that was making him limp. Oh, yeah.

It was pain. Severe pain in his backside, shooting up his spine to his skull. His head thudded painfully, but there was nothing he could do about it. His throat was dry, but he couldn't swallow, it hurt. Why was he coping, though? Did he like pain?

No.

He loved pain.

He was born to be tortured, tormented.

"Copeland! Be a man and face me motherfucker!" a shout was heard. It was loud, but it was also weak. His body froze. It sounded awfully familiar. His eyes ran back and forth, squinting to see if he could catch something. It took him a moment to notice that the one who was holding him had stopped along with him. He looked up, seeing the blonde's jaws witching dangerously, in rage. His hazel eyes had darkened, taking a honey color over. He raised his hand, touching Adam's face. Adam looked down; placing a claiming kiss on the younger man's already bruised lips.

"Do you want to see something?" he asked the sweetness of his voice gone and replaced by a deep, malicious tone. "If you don't fight when you see it, I might even let you have some time with it."

All he could do was stare at Adam. Smiling, Adam kissed the back of his hand, leading him into somewhere he couldn't recognize. A lock was slid out, and a door was cracked open. Pitch black met his eyes. Where they were, couldn't be a house. Bitter chuckles reached his ears. "So you finally grew a dick to come and meet a bound man?"

"What a pretty little mouth you have on yourself, boy. Too bad that I can shut it forever if you try to overuse it. Or better yet, I know that you would keep it tame when you see what I could do to you, by this," Adam gestured toward his way. And that's when the emerald eyes landed on a certain young man, bloodied, bruised and broken. His breath hitched.

"You fuckin-"

"Nuh-uh-uh," Adam cooed, his lips stretching to a grin. "Did you forget what I just said? It is your act that keeps him alive."

The dim light Adam had flcked upon when entering the room did little. Though he could not clearly see anything, the man on the other end could. He looked at the beauty with broken eyes; practically his whole body was exposed, except for where the boxers were clad. "I'll be back. You have ten five minutes," Adam lightly bit down on Randy's shoulder, before leaving the room, not before casting a warning glance to the other in the room.

A few seconds passed as they both stared at each other. Green eyes inspected the other carefully. "Randy?"

That voice. He recognized it. Horrifyingly realized to whom it belonged. His lips parted, to call out the other's name but only a silent gasp left his lips, as he slowly swayed closer to the other. Just like hours ago he had been, the other one was bound to the bed with an ankle chain. The once cerulean eyes that held a strange sparkle were dead, replaced by dull grey eyes filled with grief. "Randy please talks to me."

He stopped in front of the man, cocking his head and looking into his eyes, as if he was trying to figure him out. The other's heart broke at the look on Randy's face. He looked like he didn't remember him. "It's Stephen…." A hand was slowly raised to touch his face, but Randy flinched away from the touch. Cringing a few steps back, he stopped, his chest rising and falling heavily. He stared at the other with wide eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt you," the other whispered, the emerald eyes that Randy found beautiful glistening with tears.

Pursing his lips, he inched closer to the other again. He stopped when he was a foot away. He mouthed the other's name, liking the way his tongue rolled when he whispered the name. Closing the gap, he rested his forehead against the crook of the man's neck and sighed deep. His palms crept up the other's chest, fingers curling around Stephen's pale throat. He wasn't hurt, Randy could see, and it was a relief. Stephen's arms locked around him, lips landing on Randy's forehead. "We have to get out, as soon as possible," Stephen's lips mumbled against his skin.

Randy pulled away slightly, locking his eyes with Stephen's.

"There's no way out."

"Hey," Stephen's fingers brushed soothingly on Randy's swollen lips. He was tempted to kiss them, but he knew that the simplest act hurt him. His eyes screamed so much pain, so much agony. "Don't speak like that. We will get out of here, in one way or another." Then he looked down, where he felt his pant leg damping. He gently held Randy slightly away from him, examining what it was. A large spot of blood sported his pant leg. Heart starting to race like a motor, Stephen's eyes fell upon Randy's lower half. A choked sound escaped from his lips.

"Are you hurt?" Randy asked, panic settling in the pitch of his stomach. Stephen's face was contorted in pain, and his heart jumped to this throat when Stephen looked as if he was crazy.

"_You_ are the one who's hurt, Randy," his voice cracked at the end. He willed himself to stay strong, because he was the only one who could save Randy from this hell hole, and if he broke down, he wouldn't be much help to the broken man who was swaying in front of him. Randy followed his gaze, looking down. His boxers were wet, blood droplets dripping down his legs, along with Adam's….

He started to shake, his mind going to immediate shock at the sight. He pulled himself away from Stephen, stumbling back, bloody foot prints marking the floor. "No… No…"

"What did you do to him?" Adam stormed in, a worried look etched in his facial expressions.

"I'll fucking kill you if you touched him again, Copeland," Stephen sneered at Adam, his voice trembling as Randy knelt on the floor, hugging himself. This explained why his lower half was in pain. He was… He had been….

Adam paid no mind to Stephen, crouching down beside Randy and reaching out to grab his shoulders. His eyes widened, when Randy hissed and slid away from him, a trail of blood following him. Adam slowly got up, his heart rate increasing as he watched his pet once again somewhat solid. "You ruined him!" he shouted at Stephen, malice coating his voice as he venomously glared at the pale younger man. Although Stephen yearned to snap Copeland's neck in half, he couldn't help but flinch slightly at the tone he had used. For all he knew, Adam Copeland could be mentally disordered, which he seemed to be. "I'll be back for you. And be ready… because when I'm here, your time to live will be up."

Adam turned his attention back to Randy, who had crawled away from him. He slowly walked closer to the balled up young man, kneeling in front of him and cocking his head to the side. "Love," he called, sugary sweet voice echoing in the room along with Randy's ragged breathing. He completely broke Randy earlier. There was no way he would get back up this soon. He stretched his arms out, his fingers touching and wrapping around Randy's wrists and pulling them away from his face gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me," Randy raised his eyes to Adam's. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not again."

"Promise?" Randy asked in a whisper, tears slipping down from the corners of his eyes.

"I promise," Adam gently squeezed his hand. "Let me take care of you," with that he hooked an arm behind Randy's calves and the other around Randy's shoulders, lifting him up from the ground. He ignored the pained whine Randy gave, as he pulled the broken beauty against him.

Stephen held onto the metal board the bed that was provided to him, his heart wrenching at the sight. Though the bigger part of him was willing to save Randy and make him his, there was that certain part in the bottom of his heart which said that it will be impossible, that there was no way bringing the Randy he knew back. He blinked away the tears that collected in his eyes, sitting down on the bed. He had to get out, with Randy, even if Randy didn't want to be with him or not.

He looked around. Adam had forgotten to turn off the dim light when he left, so it was a bit clear to see what was around him. Except for the bed, the room only contained a closet. Which was odd. It was placed at far corner of the room, much to the disapproval of Stephen. He walked to where the closet was, but the chain that was bound to his ankle was much short, and Stephen had to stop when there were two feet gap between him and the closet. Cursing inwardly, he reached out, managing to grab the handle and open it. There weren't clothes in it. It was empty, except for the baseball bat that caught his eyes. He cursed again, this time out loud. If only he had discovered it earlier, he would've burst Copeland's head open, gotten the keys and gotten out of whatever this torture chamber was with Randy.

Stephen picked it up and tossed it to the bed, turning his attention to the closet again. He moved on to the three drawers, opening one by one. The last one he drew out was heavy, and it slipped out of his hands, crashing to the floor and creating a loud thud. With a hammering heart Stephen waited a few minutes, his ears strained to hear if Adam was coming his way. When he didn't hear a sound he bent and lifted up the drawer, carrying it to the bed. Bunch of girls' stuff was there, like makeup and cleaners, but his fingers brushed over a piece of cardboard, which had several long, aluminum hairpins, pinned to it. With a giddy heart he took one off, taking a hold of his ankle and trying to unlock the metal cuff that bound him by the hairpin. And he was succeeding.

A thumb brushed over his scalp over and over again, but he couldn't relax. A finger was probing his entrance, which made him tremble more by the passing second. "Relax," was whispered against his ear, but he could not, when the finger slipped in his abused pucker. He bit his bottom lip when the finger roamed around his sore walls, spreading a cool ointment on the flesh. He held onto Adam, pressing his body against the older man, the pain shooting through his back weakening him. He had been cleaned up, all the blood and other things washed off his body. But for some reason, Randy felt dirty, and he didn't know how to erase the thought away.

"It will make you heal fast," Adam placed a kiss on Randy's neck, loving the ragged breaths fanning that came from Randy fanning against his chest. He felt a rush of heat running down to his groin, at the fees of Randy's hot tightness around his finger. The thought of curing his pet slipped off his mind, a heated emotion taking it over. He pushed his finger in and out, increasing the pace. His mind registered Randy's painful whines, giving him a strange satisfaction. Noticing that they were standing beside the bed, Adam pushed Randy to the bed, smirking at the surprised confusion on his pet's face.

"A-Adam?" Randy whimpered, when he hovered over his vulnerable body, shivering when Adam's teeth grazed the base of his neck. "Please… You promised not to hurt me…." he was afraid. He didn't try to hide it. That was what made Adam advance on him more so. His hand crept up Randy's chest, and fingers wrapped around Randy's throat, holding him in place.

"But promises are meant to be broken, Randy," he chuckled, slamming his lips against Randy's. The last thing he expected was Randy to fight him. He pushed back when Randy started to struggle, wriggling and writhing beneath him. As much as it sounded delicious, Adam didn't want it, not right now. "Stop fighting me," he growled, effortlessly pinning Randy's hands to his sides.

"You're going to hurt me," Randy whimpered, trying hard not to let the tears flow out of his eyes again.

"I won't," Adam hissed, planting his lips on Randy's neck again. "Only if you surrender to me," Randy felt the smirk on Adam's lips against his skin.

"I don't trust you," Randy closed his eyes, his teeth grinding hard when Adam bit down on his skin hard.

"You don't have to-"

"Get off him, Copeland," someone growled, and a click of a gun was heard.

Randy's eyes snapped open, hearing the voice and feeling Adam's body freezing against his own. He turned his head to the side, to look at the one standing at the entrance. His breath hitched and his lips parted to call out his name, but he stopped, when Adam slowly slithered off him.

"Welcome to the show, Lesnar," his chuckles filled the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N]**

**Only 4 or 5 chapters left until this story is over. Who's excited for this to end?**

**Thank you **_MelancholicBaby_**, **_sexyablonde_**, **_shirozero_**, **_waldron82_**, **_Randalton_**, **_leoxrko_**, **_LovenHurt_**, **_RKO-flavored-skittles_**, **_KeiElle_** for reviewing the previous chapter. **

**Diva4life: **_Thank you!_

**Shawna: **_Did I give you a heart attack?_

**Song of Chapter: **_Another Way Out-Hollywood Undead_

**(16)**

"Welcome to the show, Lesnar," his chuckles filled the room, as he slowly moved away from Randy. "You are a little late, however."

"Just get the fuck away from him," Brock spat, the mouth of his gun following every move Copeland made. The little of a humor the blonde held in his features disappeared, replaced by a deep scowl. He wasted a second to glance over at the shaking man on the bed, and then cocked his gun to the left silently ordering Copeland to get to a corner. "Get dressed," he said, his eyes on Copeland but the words were directed at Randy.

Being a quivering mess, Randy had to spend a lot more time on pulling some clothes up. They were quite loose, being Copeland's but he had to cope with them until they got out of here. A spark was flaming inside his heart, yet the fear of something might go wrong was running through his veins. There was something around his throat, too tight and an itching sensation was created by it. He fingered it, feeling a rough leather band.

"Come here," obeying, he scurried over to Brock, who was offering a hand to him. He felt Adam's scorching glare behind his back, burning through his body. He willed himself not to cringe away, as he stumbled towards Brock. He felt Brock's hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him closer, and then with a swift move the leather collar around his neck disappeared. Randy inhaled sharply, his hand going to his throat, a stinging feeling erupting under his touch. Surely, his skin was bruised.

"Are you alright?" Even Brock himself felt stupid for asking such a thing. The one who was swaying beside him was battered and bruised, and honestly, did he expected Randy to be alright? But he received a wordless nod, empty cerulean eyes roaming over nothing in particular. Randy was in a daze. His hands wrapped around Brock's biceps as if to hold his balance, and then he squeezed his eyes shut. For a moment, Brock forgot there was Adam Copeland in the room with them. A soft sound of 'clink' made his head snap to the direction and found Copeland staring at them, wide eyed.

"Move," Brock ordered again, gesturing to Copeland with his gun. Copeland raised his hands as if to defend himself and sticking to the wall, he glided towards the door keeping as much as distance from Brock as possible. A feeling twisted in Brock's stomach. Copeland was a man known to either plead, or fight back till death. His silence and the emotions he was desperately trying to force back into his head didn't go right with Brock. What was he trying to do? "Lead the way."

With a stiff nod, Copeland turned his back to them and slid through the door, with Brock and Randy following him quietly.

"Keep your hands where I can spot them," Brock said, walking as slow as he could, because Randy was slowing him down. Not that he complained… Randy looked like he was in pain, with his face scrunched up, eye brows furrowing and eyes squeezed shut as he held on to Brock's hand to find the way out. What would have happened if Brock didn't come? The dim-lit hallways were eerily silent, the only sound reaching their ears being their footfalls. Then Randy's fingers around his bicep added the lightest of pressure, trying to get his attention. When he looked down, he saw that Randy had opened his eyes, the color being a steel grey, a shade lighter than his own with red rims around them.

"Stephen," was the only word that dragged out of his lips. Then he let out a shallow breath, his eyes casting forward to look at Copeland. Fear tainted his eyes, and he dropped them down before Brock could see anything else.

"Where's Farrelly?" Brock voiced, raising the gun again. Copeland didn't turn around, but his face tilted to his side, looking at them with the corner of his eye.

"I don't have him," he simply shrugged, the tone of his voice so low, that it sounded like growling.

"Stephen," Randy whispered again, pressing his face against Brock's arm. His heart was wrenching with emotion, craving to know if Stephen was still alive or not.

Brock glanced at Randy worriedly again, before replacing the heated glare he had on earlier. "I should end you right here, right now, Copeland. For the things you've done all this time, behind Dave's back. When he gets to know what you've been doing-"

"For fuck's sake-" Adam started.

"He's gone."

Brock's whole body froze, and his eyes shifted to Randy. Randy's tears trickled down his arm, hot and sticky. A sickening feeling took over him, as the hand he held the gun trembled. "What?"

"What he said was, that Batista is fucking dead," Adam turned to face them, a malicious grin spreading his lips. "Long gone, down the path to hell," he cooed, intertwining the fingers in his hands. Then he shot forward, taking advantage of the weak moment and gutted his knee at Brock, swatting the gun in his hand away. He shoved Randy off Brock, going behind him and twisting the younger man's arm behind his back, in the time Brock straightened to see what just happened. Bitter chuckles rang through the corridor, as he pressed his lips to Randy's jaw.

"Put the fucking gun down," he growled, when Brock bent over to retrieve the gun.

Brock froze, half crouched, and watching as Adam produced a pocket knife from his back pocket, pressing it against Randy's throat. It only took seconds to turn the tables. His fingers twitched, thinking fast of how much of a chance he will have before Adam had the chance to cut his throat. Then again, Randy is who Adam had longed to own. Would he risk that boy's life like that?

"Step back or I'll throat him this knife," Adam warned again, narrowing his eyes at Brock who stayed in the same position.

"You really think I'd buy that shit," Brock said, straightening up. "You wouldn't hurt him like that."

"Try me," the words came through gritted teeth, as Adam pressed the blade tightly, the sharpness tearing the skin. Brock watched in horror as trails of blood flow down from the cut, and a pained whimper reached his ears. "Hush, little one," Adam cooed, one of his hands running through Randy's hair and pulling back, exposing the slender throat more. "It won't hurt… I will be quick."

"Just kill me already," Randy pleaded soft pads of his fingers touching Adam's arm.

"Not yet, my love," Adam focused his eyes on Brock, gesturing for him to move in front. "What if we could get rid of him first? Then I'll have you all to myself."

"You're a sick freak, Copeland," Brock hissed, glancing once at Randy and moving forward. Adam only chuckled, moving the blade away from Randy's throat when Brock turned his back to them, but kept a hand on the cut, wrapped around Randy's throat. He ignored the soft, breathy noises Randy made as pain engulfed him, and waited until Brock was a few feet away from them until he started to follow. He nudged Randy to move on. Just as he took a step, a fist connected to his spine from the back. Once again, Randy was shoved away, his front slamming against the wall. He felt dizzy, but he managed to turn his head to see Stephen landing punches on Adam repeatedly.

Until, Adam gave Stephen a low blow. He slid down the wall, his wide eyes fixed on Stephen as he rolled on the floor holding his… no. it had not been a low blow. Randy gasped and tried to crawl over to Stephen, seeing a wet red spot creating in his shirt. His mind went numb, along with his body, as his eyes frantically searched for something. He heard Brock grunt in pain, and then Adam groaning. He didn't have to look to know that they were fighting, blow after blow landing on each other. Copeland worked as an expert, as he was both older and more experienced.

"No," fell out of Randy's lips, as he crawled over to Stephen who was trying to get up. Then, right in front of his eyes, he watched as a steel pipe landed on the back of Stephen's head, knocking him out. "No," he sobbed, a hand clasped over his mouth as Stephen's limp body fell to the floor again. His eyes dropped to Brock, who was twitching on the floor holding his head, blood pouring out of a cut. Then he looked up at Adam, who laughed in relief.

"Oh, man," he chuckled. "It felt so good to be back in action after a long time," then he looked at Randy, grinning. "Why are you crying?" he mused, cocking an eye brow. "Now you have me," he pointed to himself. "A real man instead of two immature boys."

"I don't want you," Randy whispered, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face between them.

Adam stormed towards him, throwing away the steel pipe. He crouched next to Randy, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking it back so the younger one had to look at him. "Say that again, bitch?"

Randy whimpered, but he glowered, gritting his teeth in anger at Adam. "I don't want you, you filthy son of-"

A hard slap whipped Randy's head to the side. he breathed in horror, as Adam drew out the blood smeared knife out again. "I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to have a life with _me_," Adam dragged out, trailing the tip of the knife down Randy's chest, stopping at his abdomen. "You were having my child, but someone else claimed it. I had to kill our baby. You involved with another who had taken my spot in your life, and I had to kill him too. And then there's these too idiotic kids. Thinking that they could have a chance with you. Maybe I need to send them where Batista went too."

"No," Randy pleaded, the urge to puke increasing as Adam drew circles in his abdomen, not pressing down enough to hurt him. But still, the sensation made him tremble with fear. "Please no."

"And all I needed in return was you to surrender me. You know, I love how you beg me," Adam smirked, leaning down. "Maybe you should beg me more, and I'll consider sparing their lives. And we could go to somewhere that no one would be able to find us-"

"Not happening, fucker," a blow connected Copeland's back, hard. Randy yelped when Adam's eyes rolled back into his head, wriggling out underneath him as Adam fell onto him. He looked up just in time to see Stephen dropping to his knees, holding onto his side. The spot of blood had spread nearly half of his shirt, and Randy didn't need to look under the shirt to know that Stephen had been stabbed a several times. From the corner of his eyes he saw Brock-now seem to be having a clear head- moving to a half conscious Adam and locking his arms behind his back.

Something stirred inside him. he felt like someone was constantly trying to rip his insides out, and his throat was clogged. He found himself stumbling somewhere further, instead of going to check Stephen over. He heard Stephen calling his name, but his mind was focused on only one thing. His hands blindly searched for something, and a moment later his fingers closed around the thing he had searched for. Turning to face the others, he fixed his eyes on Adam, who was swaying on his feet.

He raised his arms, pointing the thing he had in his hands at Adam.

"Randy, put the gun down," Brock warned, his voice strained, obviously from the pain. "We can't have him dead."

"He killed Dave…" Randy panted, ragged breaths coming out of his lips. "He hurt you… he hurt Stephen…" he whispered the last part, shifting his eyes to see where Stephen was…

Strong arms snaked around Randy's waist, pulling him against a hard chest. "Drop the gun, baby…" Randy whimpered, feeling his mind and body surrendering to Stephen at his touch. "You don't have to do it…"

"I want to-"

"Hush," Stephen's lips planted a kiss on his temple. "He will get what he deserves… If you shoot him, they will take you away from me again…"

"But… but…"

"Come on, baby, don't do it… drop the gun," Stephen soothed him, running a hand through Randy's hair and gently massaging his scalp. He felt Randy giving in, and the gun slipped through his fingers, falling to the ground. "That's it," Stephen murmured, kissing Randy's temple again. "We did it."

"It's over…" they heard Brock mumble, letting out a sigh of his own. He was true. It all was over now. Finally, they all will get to have a life.

"Freeze! F.B.I. in the building!" someone shouted, making the conscious trio startle. "Drop your weapons!"

Five or six agents who wore full black were pointing guns at the small group. Randy heard Brock explain to the men what happened, but he was focusing only on Stephen. He turned to face him, gently placing his palm over Stephen's wound and looked at him. "You're hurt…"

"It doesn't matter," Stephen breathed, "I have you now."

Tilting his head, Randy captured Stephen's lips, in a feather light press. He felt the emptiness inside him fading, filling with a new feeling… No. it wasn't new. It had been in his heart all the time, and it just surfaced to reality.

And the reality was, that Randy loved him. He loved Stephen.

He pulled away, letting the medics take Stephen away to treat his wound. He felt hands grab him, a few other medics trying to look at his cuts and bruises, but he pulled away, asking them for a few minutes. His eyes scanned the people around him, searching for the one person. His eyes caught him, making his way through the people towards him. soon, two bulky arms wrapped around Randy, pressing him against a body.

"John…" he whispered, hugging his best friend back. He tried not to whimper as John's hold tightened around him, but a soft gasp escaped from his lips. He felt John loosening his hold, burying his face in Randy's hair.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," he accused, but his voice trembled. Randy touched John's face, trying to assure him. "Next time, I'll personally kill you myself."

Randy wanted to chuckle, but his throat was aching, not letting him do so. Humming, he rested his head against John's chest, closing his eyes, the smallest of a smile gracing his lips. He heard John mumble something else, but he was too tired. Too tired to open his eyes, too tired to stay awake. The only thing he heard before he drifted off was someone calling his name in a panicked voice.

_**So…? Review?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N] **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for taking this much time to update, but I promise the next updates will be posted soon! Please remember to review. **

**Song of the Chapter- P.O.W.-Bullet For My Valentine**

**(17)**

_One Week Later..._

A dull jolt of pain shot from the almost healed wound on his hip as he tried to sit up on the bed. Cursing under his breath Stephen slowly stumbled towards his bedroom door. These are the times he wished he hadn't locked the door but hell, he needed some peace. But apparently, even a locked door couldn't give him some space. Gritting his teeth in irritation, he twisted the knob and opened the door, his green eyes slightly widening at the person standing at his door.

"Hey," his voice was barely audible, shy cerulean eyes looking at him under their lashes. "Can... Can I come in?"

Stephen gave a nod, stepping aside so Randy could enter. Gently shutting the door, he turned around only to be almost-tackled by Randy's hug. A soft smile bowed Stephen's lips, as the much smaller one nuzzled his nose against Stephen's neck affectionately.

"God, I missed you," he mumbled, planting a soft kiss at the crook of Stephen's neck.

"You missed God?" Stephen teased, pulling away slightly to look at the blushing face. Randy was cute when he got angry.

"No, silly," he flicked Stephen's forehead. "I missed you," a jab of a finger at Stephen's chest.

"Oh..." Stephen blinked, pretending to be shoked.

"I come home after three days staying with my family and this is how you act?" Randy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Stephen chuckled, pulling Randy lightly against his good side and wrapped an arm around his slim waist.

"Sorry, wifey, you know I love to tease ya," his accent drawled, as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"When did I become your wife?" Randy asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he let Stephen escort him against the bedroom door making him lean against it. His breathing hitched when Stephen gently pressed against him, his nose grazing Randy's chiseled jaws.

"Last night... In a dream... You were wearing a black wedding dress-"

"Hold on right there!" Randy exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers as he pressed his index finger against Stephen's lips cutting out his speech. "If you think I'm going to marry you wearing a fucking dress, let alone it being black, hell no! You can get married to the dress, not me, Stephen..." Then he stopped, pursing his lips for a few seconds. "If we ever get married, Stephen..."

Stephen's smile widened into a grin, but not before kissing Randy's finger causing him to snatch his hand back and flush. "Randal Keith Orton... The cutest, the sweetest, the nerdiest but the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life... Will you marry me... In five years?"

Randy was openly gawking. He couldn't bring himself to say anything whatsoever, so he just let his mouth open and close like a fish that had jumped out of the water. Abruptly he closed his mouth, feeling like a fool. Cupping Stephen's cheeks, he leaned close. "We're still eighteen... We don't know shit... But..."

"Darn it, Randy if you want to be with me just say it," Stephen growled, pressing some more against Randy's body, secretly loving the shiver he felt which ran through Randy.

"Stephen Farrelly, you're the nicest, bravest, stupidest person I've ever met. You're a jerk, at the same time a massive flirt, plus a sweetheart. And a handsome devil," a kiss to the tip of Stephen's nose as Randy ran his hands through Stephen's fiery hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise not to let go until you want me to... I... I love you," Randy whispered the last part, using possibly the lowest hiss one could ever imagine. Stephen only saw Randy mouthing those three words... But he damn well understood them. Sighing in utter relief and satisfaction, Stephen molded his lips into Randy's, producing a slow, sensual kiss which ignited hot flames within his body.

It's been a week since they last kissed... When Randy had actually made the first move. And hearing those three words from his lips, in his own voice. God... How many times has he imagined Randy saying them? How many times hoping that one day, Randy would be his. And finally... Finally Randy was his and his own. No one will take him away from Stephen again; Stephen won't let them. Not without a fight...to death. He reluctantly pulled his lips away, so Randy could have some air to breathe. He didn't need some. Who needed air when they got everything they've ever wanted in their life?

"I'm going to take you to Switzerland for honeymoon," Stephen mumbled, grinning. Gee, he couldn't stop smiling. His heart was beating happily, blood rushing through his veins in anticipation.

"Switzerland?" Randy frowned, his perfect eye brows arching. After a moment his lips rounded to a perfect 'o' as he realized what was Stephen's plans. "So you're going to use the 'it's cold outside' excuse to stay in bed all the time?"

"Not just stay... You know... Do things to warm up a little..." a dirty smirk replaced Stephen's grin. Randy chuckled, tilting his head to give more access as Stephen traced the length of his neck with his lips. An involuntary moan dragged out of Randy's lips at the soft contact. He closed his eyes, his arms locking around Stephen's neck as he felt the other's hands travelling down his back, stopping at his ass and lightly smacking it causing him to gasp.

"You... Horny ba-bastard," Randy whispered harshly, as Stephen squeezed his ass again, grinning against his neck.

"Oh, but you love this bastard," Stephen mumbled. That, was so true. He rested his forehead against Randy's, feeling his hands slide down from his neck and roaming all over his body, his soft touch lingering over Stephen's shoulder blades, his chest, his abs and his abdomen. Then they stopped, snaking around Stephen's waist to pull him closer. Stephen hissed, backing away holding his injured hip. He bit his lip to force back a moan. Randy had pressed a little too tight against his wound. "Stephen..." He mewled, face twisting in fear. "I-I'm sorry... I'm so so-sorry," he stuttered, eyes wide with dread as he coward a little more against the door. "I di-didn't mean t-to..."

Inhaling deep, Stephen took a moment to regain himself. He watched as Randy moved away from him, like he was going to hurt him. Insecurity. Unintentionally he rose his hand to touch Randy but he gasped when Randy cringed away from him, his hands covering his face. Stephen's guts twisted. Randy's demons had scarred him for life. But he promised, no, vowed himself that he'd heal Randy's scars in one way or another. The only scars he would be leaving on Randy will be from their love-making.

"Randy..." He called out, making his voice as soft as he could. "Baby come here..."

Randy shook his head, hugging himself.

"Come on, now," Stephen soothed stretching out his hands at Randy. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't?" A meek of a voice questioned.

"No," was the reply he got. "I'd never touch you in that way."

"Promise?" A barely audible whisper.

"I promise... Cross my heart," and Randy was in his arms the next second, his face buried against the crook of Stephen's neck. "You should know by now...that I'm not like them," he regretted saying that when Randy shuddered violently against him. "Hush now..."

He held Randy for only God knows how long, rocking on his heels back and forth doing everything he can to sooth the man. Rubbing Randy's back Stephen muttered soothing words, breathing kisses occasionally.

"Kids," Stephen heard his mom right outside the door. "Dinner is ready... You should come down."

"Okay, mom," Stephen said, just loud enough for his mom to hear. He waited until her footfalls faded away to pull back from Randy's embrace. "Let's go... You must be hungry."

"I'll just...stay here," Randy muttered, his eyes focused on the floor as he stepped away to give Stephen some space. He reluctantly lifted his eyes back up to Stephen's when he took a hold of his chin and tugged, silently demanding. "I'm not hungry."

"If you're not eating, so am I," Stephen growled.

"Steph..."

"I mean it," he warned, smiling from inside when Randy sighed in defeat. Catching his wrist Stephen dragged Randy down the stairs into the kitchen. Gently pushing Randy down in a chair he sat his butt next to Randy, waiting the dishes to be placed on the table. He closed his hand around Randy's under the table again, giving him an assuring squeeze.

"Dad wants to meet you and your mom," Randy said, frowning a bit.

"He does?" Mrs. Farrelly cocked an eye brow.

"Surprising," Stephen muttered bitterly. It was obvious that he clearly didn't like Randy's father, and it was of a fair reason too so no one could complain about it, not even Randy.

"He invited you for a BBQ party at our house," Randy rubbed the back of his neck wondering if Stephen will come or not. "You can stay with us as long as you want. Jeff and his mom are invited too... They will be staying over at John's."

"That's one big family party right there," Mrs. Farrelly grinned. "I sure as hell won't miss it... Stephen?"

"What?" He grumbled, puffing out his cheeks. And then he realized both his mom and Randy was staring at him, waiting for his reply. "Umm... Okay." It was Randy's turn to give him some reassurance. Stephen was a hot headed guy, but Randy hoped he wouldn't go out and snap at his dad. For his own sake.

XXX

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stephen asked for the thousandth time. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting," he grimaced when his guts clenched, as tightened the hold on Randy's hand.

"It's now or never, Stephen," Randy breathed, half leaning against Stephen as they were escorted to a private investigation room. "I have to get over my demons. I can't live my life with them."

"Here we are, sir," one man in a uniform announced, stopping at room number seven-o-six. "Only one can go in at a time."

"What? No... I can't let-"

"Stephen," Randy cupped his cheek. "I'll be okay," he sounded like he was saying that to himself more than Stephen. Stephen held onto Randy, refusing to let go but after much pleading he finally freed Randy. The nauseated feeling grew as he watched the man take Randy into the room asking him to sit in one of the two chairs that were placed around a table. The only furniture the room contained. A hand clasped over his shoulder causing Stephen to jump, startled and unexpected.

"If it makes you feel better, allow me to take you to the watchroom. You can see what's happening through the mirror," a man said, gesturing at the door beside the one Randy went through.

"Yes, please," he nodded vigorously and followed the man to the room.

Randy sat nervously on his seat, his heart thudding wildly as time ticked by. He fiddled with his fingers trying to distract his mind, forcing back the memories that threatened to appear. He knew he'd panic as soon as he saw Adam but hell...he had had enough of the painful feels and memories Adam and Dave had caused him. Despite Dave being dead, it didn't make him feel better. Knowing that Dave died because of him, it only made the situation worse for Randy. His breathing hitched when the metal door to the cell range open, two officers entering the room before Adam followed.

Dressed in an orange jumpsuit, his normally loose blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, Adam looked so much different from before. Randy felt his heart rate increase just by looking at the approaching Adam. He balled his hands to fists, willing himself to stay strong, forcing his mind to think about that after this visit, he and Stephen would be together, officially. Adam had dark circles under his eyes, the rims of his eyes red like he had either cried for a long time or had stayed up all night. Preferably the latter. He was staring at the ground not meeting Randy's eyes. Randy heard the officers shut the door. They were alone. After seven days,Adam and Randy was alone in the same room. The thought made Randy's insides twist in fear but seeing Adam's hands cuffed together and seeing the same thing done to his ankles, it at least made little relief to Randy.

Twenty years of solitary. One could only imagine how much a man could take isolation for such a long time. Randy's heart wrenched. But Adam made this come upon himself. He shouldn't be sorry. "Adam..." Randy whispered, but the name echoed through the room like he had screamed. No response. He just sat there, staring at his cuffed hands. Maybe he was finally feeling how it felt to be trapped, even if it was not the same situation Randy suffered sometime ago.

Dull green eyes locked with Randy's sky blue orbs. Once again, Randy's breathing was cut short. His eyes were bloodshot, but it wasn't what made Randy paralyse in his chair. It was the look Adam was giving him.

Haunted.

Hollow and distant.

Filled with distate that was directed at Randy.

Do much hatred.

"Are you happy now, Randal?" he cooed with the same voice he had used whenever he violated Randy. That sweet, extra sugary voice which was slick with malice. "Happy to see your master locked away from the world? Happy to be with your...beloved?" Adam turned his stare at the mirror, knowing that right at the other side Stephen was fuming at him. "Happy to be finally...what do you call it...hmm...free?"

"Y-yes I-"

"No you're not," Adam simply stated, a ghost of a smile curving his lips for only a fraction of a second. "I can see that you're not happy. Not like when you were with me."

"I wasn't hap-happy when I-I was with you, Adam," Randy struggled to control his shaking voice but he couldn't help the trembles that started from his hands. "I ha-have everything I've ever wanted in my life now."

"Tell me...why exactly are you here? To see me? I don't think so. By the way you're stuttering..."

"I want you to release me, Adam," Randy whispered. "I want you to let go of me."

Adam laughed, his chuckles too merry to be real. "What do you think I am? An exorcist?"

"Adam, please... You know what I'm talking about. Whatever we had is over now. You don't own me. Let me go."

"I'm not holding you."

"What?" Did Adam just...gave up? Just like that? "What did you say?" Adam just stared at him with a blank expression. For a few seconds all they heard was Randy's ragged breaths. Then Adam shot forward, his hands catching Randy's wrists and yanking them so Randy was leaned forward in his seat. He gasped, wriggling his wrists to get released.

"Do you honestly think that a guy like him," Adam motioned with his eyes, "would want someone like you? You're just so easy to get surrendered, Randal. He's a playboy. He can get anyone he want. But why is he chasing after only you?" Randy felt a dark wave wash down his body as tears pooled in his eyes. "Because you're too easy, Randal. Too easy to be a prey that you almost look like you're willing to do anything anyone asks. What does that make you, huh?" Adam paused, his dull green eyes roaming all over Randy's tears streaming beautiful face. A satisfied smirk spread across his lips as a broken sob slipped out of Randy's addictive lips. "That's right, Randal... A slut. Your behavior makes you a slut. Who in the eye of a society is...a whore."

The door burst open, the officers who pulling Adam away from Randy. But it was too late. The damage has been done. "Don't fucking touch him," Stephen roared, wrapping his arms around his whimpering lover. He didn't notice the way Randy cried, hiding his face behind his hands. Not the usual way of hiding his face against Stephen's chest, pressing tightly against him. Stephen eagerly left the prison with Randy as soon as they were cleared of papers.

"Randy," Stephen softly called him, soothingly running a hand through his hair. "Whatever he said to you...don't take them to your head... You're better than him." He wiped away the tears on Randy's face but it didn't matter. Fresh tears ran wetted his cheeks, and he refused to look up at Stephen either. Worst of all, he wasn't talking. A cold fear gripped around Stephen's heart. He feared whatever poison it is that Adam had injected into Randy's head it was taking a toll on him.

He knew visiting Copeland was a bad idea. A very bad idea.


End file.
